


Starchild

by xiuminlover666



Series: Tales from Ryeo [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Also inspired by Scarlet Heart Ryeo, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Family, Friendship, M/M, Magic, Mentions of Death, Romance, Sehun and Junmyeon have a sweet brotherly relationship, Skyrim inspired, Slight political drama, Swearing, Torture, Violence, War, as always oc names are random and not based on any real people, as always the title is inspired by a song, lotr inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 83,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuminlover666/pseuds/xiuminlover666
Summary: Ever since abandoning his title as the Twelfth Prince of Goryeo and fleeing his homeland, Sehun has been living in peace with Junmyeon in the Wilderlands of Ryeo. However, rumours of civil war and whispers of the return of a prince to the throne worry his mind and he knows that he has to take action. He crosses paths with a stranger named Tao and comes to realise that prophecies and his own destiny are not what they seem.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to "Our Hero Claims a Warrior's Heart" set four years later. So if you have not read that then please read it [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585923/chapters/31184247) to know what's going on!  
> 

The black smoke was thick in the air and it stung at Sehun’s eyes so that tears ran down his cheeks. His lungs hurt and he coughed so much that it was impossible to catch his breath. Half of the room had collapsed from the explosion and the smell of burning wood and sulphur burnt his nose. He heard distant screams and shouts and more explosions.

He desperately waved his hands around to try and clear the smoke and he squinted through his wet lashes and saw the throne atop the dais in front of him. The ornate gold dragon carvings dripped with blood. It flowed from their eyes and their mouths and Sehun could not look away.

 _A Son of the Stars will return to the throne of Goryeo_.

The rivulets of blood pooled at the bottom of the throne and flowed down the steps leading down from the dais. Sehun’s hands were slick with it and he felt nauseous. The sharp pain in his side spiked as he tried to crawl away from the throne and he grimaced.

 _A Son of the Stars will return to the throne of Goryeo_.

He dragged himself forward and the smoke cleared to reveal Junmyeon. He stood upright even though there was blood smeared across his face and his front. Sehun stared in horror because as the thick clouds of smoke billowed around Junmyeon the sulphuric fire raged behind him and he was unrecognisable. Anger and hate burnt in his eyes and his mouth contorted in a scowl. The figure at Junmyeon’s feet stirred weakly and hoarse coughs tore from his throat.

Junmyeon slowly raised his sword and Sehun gasped.

 “NO! JUNMYEON!” he screamed. He tried to push himself forward but his wound slowed him down.

But he had to get to Junmyeon. He had to stop him and end all of this madness and violence. He was the last hope for Goryeo. He was the Son of the Stars – he was the One from the prophecy – he had to end it all.

 “NO!”

A pair of hand suddenly clasped over Sehun’s mouth and the weight of a body pressed down on his back. He screamed and writhed wildly but the person was stronger than him and his screams were muffled by their blood-stained hands.

 “Kill the traitor!” he bellowed and Sehun felt hot tears in his eyes obscuring his vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After more than a year I finally finished this sequel...my only excuse is that I'm trash and hoard wips asfsdgsg  
> I hope everyone enjoys ~


	2. Chapter One - From Past to Present

**3E 354**

“Sehun! Look how big you’ve gotten!”

Sehun barely had time to roll his eyes before Chanyeol pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. Then Baekhyun joined in from behind, hollering all the while, and he thought he would pass out because he really couldn’t breathe. They teetered on the edge of the stone steps of the fort for a moment and the three of them nearly tumbled back down onto the grass.

 “We’re killing him,” Chanyeol chuckled as he pulled away. He held him by the shoulders and examined him as though he were his son having just returned from boarding school. Sehun couldn’t help but smile at his lanky friend. He wore a magnificent gold cloak embroidered with the emblem of the Order of the Dragon. The colour signified his promotion to captaincy and Sehun felt his chest swell with pride. His hair had just been cut into a neat bowl cut, matching Baekhyun’s, and Sehun couldn’t stop himself from messing it up so that he ended up looking like a large mushroom.

 “Hey!” Chanyeol cried as he tried to swat his hands away.  
 “He’s nearly taller than you, Chanyeol!” Baekhyun laughed.  
 “You’re both acting like you haven’t seen me in years,” Sehun said with a raised eyebrow. “It’s only been five months.”  
“It may as well be ten years because it feels like you won’t stop growing,” Chanyeol said. “Next time we go to the Golden Isles you really must come with!”  
 “I don’t want to be the third-wheel, thanks,” Sehun said with a small laugh and Chanyeol hit his arm.  
 “You’ve even started to get facial hair!” Baekhyun exclaimed and he reached up to tickle Sehun’s chin.

 “Really, Baekhyun? He’s had it for ages now,” Junmyeon said as he approached them.  
 “Junmyeon!” Chanyeol and Baekhyun chorused before attacking him with their enthusiastic greetings. Sehun laughed at the sight of Junmyeon’s short form being squeezed between the two of them. While Baekhyun had grown a little in the past few years, Junmyeon was the same height as the day he turned twenty.

 “Come inside,” Junmyeon gasped as he extracted himself from their embraces. “It’s still a bit chilly.”

Chanyeol and Baekhyun followed Sehun and Junmyeon into the fort and the guards closed the great wooden doors behind them. Although it was spring and the trees and flowers were in full bloom there were still some chilly evenings.

 “We weren’t expecting you two until tomorrow,” Junmyeon said.  
 “Give me your stuff,” Sehun said with outstretched hands. Chanyeol and Baekhyun shrugged off their cloaks and satchels and gave them to Sehun.  
 “We had to unexpectedly leave the Isles a day earlier because, well, I ran into some old acquaintances,” Baekhyun said with a laugh.  
 “He means pirates,” Chanyeol said. “It’s been four years since I cleared his name but that doesn’t really mean anything in the Isles.”

Sehun smiled. Even though Baekhyun was the Hero of Ryeo and the Light Bearer, it seemed that some things just never changed. Ever since he had saved Ryeo from the Exodus he had dedicated himself to completing his mage training at the college. He had completed his qualifications to become a Master Mage and was only one year away from graduating. As he and Chanyeol had both made such tremendous achievements they had celebrated by travelling to the Golden Isles. Sehun had lost track of how many times they’d visited and he wondered how big the Isles really were if there was that much for them to see. This had been their longest trip yet and if it hadn’t been for Chanyeol’s constant letters then he would have assumed they’d accidentally eloped there or something else of equal ridiculousness.

 “I’ve said it already, but I should congratulate you on your promotion, Chanyeol,” Junmyeon said with a wide smile. “And you on your exam results, Baekhyun.”  
 “Thanks,” Chanyeol said proudly.  
 “Now I can actually do proper levitation spells,” Baekhyun said with a wide grin. “Look at this!”

Without warning he pointed his hand at the satchels and cloaks in Sehun’s arms and with a single incantation the stuff went flying to the ceiling and nearly took off his nose.  
 “Baekhyun!” Junmyeon exclaimed as the satchels and cloaks fell on Sehun and nearly knocked him over but he hardly noticed as he was doubled over with laughter.  
 “He’s okay, Junmyeon,” Baekhyun chuckled, pulling Chanyeol’s cloak off his head. “See?”  
 “Junmyeon’s getting grey hairs already,” Sehun said, trying to stifle his laughter. “And he’s only twenty-six.”  
 “It’s because of you,” Junmyeon huffed and Sehun pulled his tongue out at him.

They sat down in the parlour and a servant brought them tea and a tray of food.

 “Is it just me, or has your land gotten bigger since we were last here?” Baekhyun said through a mouthful of cake.  
 “We saw lots of people on our way,” Chanyeol added. “And more farms.”

Sehun stiffened in his chair but neither of them noticed. He noticed that Junmyeon had the same reaction and his brows knitted together.  
 “There’s been an influx of immigrants from Antilia,” Junmyeon said. “It’s increased in the past year.”

Baekhyun and Chanyeol raised their eyebrows.  
 “Immigrants? Why? I haven’t heard anything about it,” Baekhyun said. Sehun glanced at Junmyeon but his expression was unreadable.  
 “Nothing out of the ordinary,” he said quickly. “Nothing we should worry ourselves about, anyway. Now tell us about the Isles.”

Sehun sunk back into his chair and stared into his tea. The subject of Antilia was practically taboo in the fort and it made him incredibly frustrated. While Junmyeon’s men and servants knew of his identity, he was still technically dead to everyone else from the province. In the past year there had been a noticeable amount of native Antilians appearing in the Wilderland of Ryeo as they knew that Junmyeon’s family lived there in a fort. It had been the most bewildering thing to Sehun and Junmyeon.

After the abdication of Junmyeon’s father four years ago he had inherited the land, the fort, and had become the head of the Kim household. After Sehun had been declared dead by Antilia then Junmyeon had assumed that he could abandon the title of lord and live in relative peace as he was now free from any association with the Goryeo Dynasty.

Then the first group of immigrants from Antilia started to appear in the Wilderland. Junmyeon and his father had helped them by giving them small plots of land on which they could live and farm. But they had insisted that Junmyeon be their ruler and that they needed some type of leadership considering that they were now displaced. On the insistence of his father Junmyeon had reluctantly taken up his title of lord again.

More and more immigrants kept arriving and the community kept growing. While there was ample land, there was not enough for all of them so many had to settle in and around Pinetown while still pledging allegiance to Junmyeon.

While ordinary citizens from Antilia did not actually know what the princes looked like, Junmyeon and his father had insisted that Sehun stay confined to the fort out of fear of one of the fort guards accidentally giving away his identity. Some of the immigrants were also nobles so there was the small chance that they would actually recognise Sehun.

He had initially agreed with Junmyeon about hiding, but it seemed that there would be no end to the arrival of Antilians and he was starting to grow incredibly anxious.

Every time he tried to ask Junmyeon about why they were leaving Antilia he would vaguely say that they just wanted to leave. There was nothing significant happening.

But Sehun wasn’t oblivious. He saw families come to the fort with nothing but the clothes on their backs. He saw people of all classes – peasants and merchants and aristocrats. They couldn’t be considered as mere immigrants. And now that he had to hide away in his chambers every time one of them came to the fort to meet with Junmyeon he really had no idea what they spoke to Junmyeon about. Whenever he asked, no matter how insistent, Junmyeon would merely give him a smile and tell him it was nothing for him to worry about. It was just inquiries about land. Nothing more.

 “Sehun? Your tea’s going cold,” Junmyeon said and he placed a hand on his arm and jolted Sehun from his reverie. He moved away from his touch and took a gulp of tea. Baekhyun didn’t notice his movement or Junmyeon pursing his lips and merely carried on with his story about Chanyeol’s hilarious case of seasickness.

The biggest crisis in Sehun’s life at the moment, unexplained Antilian immigrants aside, was his seemingly never-ending bouts of existentialism. While he had been very glad to leave Antilia and live with Junmyeon and just live a calm life of scholarly pursuit at the fort, he couldn’t help but wonder what he was actually doing with his life.  He had been cooped up in the fort for months now and the way Junmyeon had been treating him was of no help. He understood why Junmyeon thought it necessary to confine him inside whenever immigrants came to the fort but he was starting to grow incredibly restless.

As much as he loved Junmyeon and his family and living in the fort, he could not staunch the strange restlessness he felt. The grounds were large enough for him to ride his horse around or go for a walk with Junmyeon, yet he felt slightly trapped.

“And that’s why you should never eat calamari from Gull’s Nest,” Baekhyun concluded and he patted Chanyeol’s knee and grinned at his embarrassment.  
 “I don’t think I’ll ever eat calamari again,” he muttered with a shudder. Sehun momentarily forgot his brooding and laughed at Chanyeol’s expression.

 “When is everyone else getting here? I can’t wait to tell them that story,” Baekhyun said, still grinning.  
 “I think Jongin and Kyungsoo are arriving today if the weather’s been agreeable for their travelling,” Junmyeon said as he rested his arm around Sehun’s shoulders.  
 “And Yixing will be coming with Minseok from Solaris later this evening. I’m assuming Jongdae’s with them, but he said something about a mission so I’m not sure,” he continued.

Chanyeol snorted.  
 “Jongdae will definitely be with them. He’d never let a mission get in the way of him seeing Minseok. I was once with him in Knightscourt with his Order, and he even told his men that he would be late because he had other business,” he said.  
 “That business being Minseok,” Baekhyun sniggered. Sehun blinked in surprise.  
 “Seriously? Didn’t he get in trouble?” he asked. Chanyeol laughed.  
 “Well, he’s been a captain for three years now so I don’t think there’s anyone who can actually tell him off,” he said.  
 “I don’t blame him, though,” Baekhyun said. “He doesn’t get to see Minseok often, does he?”  
 “No, he doesn’t. They’re like an old married couple, though, so I don’t think it’s a big issue,” Chanyeol said with a shrug.  
 “Gross,” Baekhyun said and he scrunched up his nose.  
 “That’s rich,” Sehun snorted. “You just went on a five month honeymoon.”  
 “It was a celebratory holiday,” Baekhyun said loudly. “Our honeymoon will be much longer and grander.”

Sehun and Junmyeon collapsed into fits of laughter at the mortified look on Chanyeol’s face.  
 “Chanyeol, when will you get over yourself?” Junmyeon gasped, wiping a tear from his eye.  
 “I’m perfectly fine!” he spluttered. Baekhyun ruffled his hair and laughed at him.  
 “At least you two hold back the PDA,” Sehun said, still smirking at his friend. “I’ve lost count of the amount of times I’ve walked in on Jongdae and Minseok being gross.”  
 “Tell me how many times so I can make fun of them,” Chanyeol said, quickly recovering from his embarrassment.

They all fell into a cheerful conversation reminiscing about their friends and Sehun was momentarily distracted from his crisis. He had intensely missed Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s company. The last time Sehun had seen any of his friends was a few months ago and even then Jongdae had only been passing through the area at the time and had only stayed for a night.

The sun was setting outside and it cast the parlour in a warm pink glow. Sehun felt very content as he rested his head on Junmyeon’s shoulder while they joked and chatted. A servant came in and spoke to Junmyeon and Sehun repressed a sigh when he sat up and disrupted his comfort. 

 “Jongin and Kyungsoo are here,” Junmyeon announced. They all got to their feet and followed Junmyeon to the front door.

 “Jongin!”  
 “Kyungsoo!”

Chanyeol and Baekhyun practically screamed when the door opened to reveal the couple standing close together on the doorstep. While Kyungsoo’s hair had grown out since Sehun had last seen him, Jongin’s was rather unruly and nearly reached his shoulders but Sehun thought it suited him rather well. There was a collective bout of loud greetings and hugs and Chanyeol winced in pain when Kyungsoo elbowed him sharply for crushing him.

 “Just in time for dinner,” Junmyeon said pleasantly.  
Sehun took their satchels and cloaks and a servant soon relieved him of it to take to their designated room.

 “Junmyeon, I’ve brought some tonics. You said you had some muscle pain?” Kyungsoo said. Before Junmyeon could open his mouth, Baekhyun and Chanyeol started laughing.  
 “Muscle pain? Are you a grandpa already?” Baekhyun howled.  
 “It explains the sense of humour,” Chanyeol snickered. Junmyeon looked incredibly flustered.  
 “Yes, thank you, Kyungsoo,” he said hastily.

While Sehun ordinarily would have joined in making fun of Junmyeon, it was one of his favourite pastimes, he had not been aware that he was experiencing muscle pain and he frowned. Why wouldn’t Junmyeon have told him? He told him absolutely everything – even things that Sehun would rather not know.

Although, he was obviously withholding something about the Antilian immigrants from him, so Sehun thought that Junmyeon didn’t really tell him everything anymore. It made him feel slightly betrayed because it felt as though Junmyeon did not really think that Sehun was mature enough to be included in such things. Or was he thinking into it too much?

 “Sehun! Watch it!” Junmyeon cried, pulling him away just in time before he walked face-first into a wall.  
 “Oh,” he said and he yanked his arm out of Junmyeon’s grip. “Sorry.”  
 “You’ve been rather quiet today,” he said. “Are you okay?”  
 “I’m fine,” he said quickly. “I’m just hungry.”

Junmyeon never sat at the head of table as it had been his father’s place before his family had moved to their own wing of the fort, so he sat between Sehun and Kyungsoo. Sehun was momentarily distracted from anything else in his life as he tucked into a hearty dinner.

 “Baekhyun, I’ve brought you some rare magical herbs as a present for making it to Master Mage,” Kyungsoo said with a warm smile. Baekhyun clapped his hands gleefully.  
 “And we made you those muffins you like so much to congratulate you on your promotion, Chanyeol,” Jongin added brightly. Chanyeol made a sound of delight.  
 “Since when can you cook, Jongin?” Sehun snorted. “Last I remember you nearly burnt down the Greywood.”  
 “That was one time,” Jongin said hotly. “Kyungsoo’s been teaching me and I’m actually not that bad. Right, Kyungsoo?”

Jongin’s expression showed that he desperately needed Kyungsoo’s affirmation and Sehun laughed at him.  
 “Hey, if you tease me again then I won’t give you your birthday present,” he said warningly. Sehun kicked him under the table and pulled a face. A kicking war ensued while the conversation turned to the topic of Sehun’s birthday which was the reason for their merry gathering at the fort.

 “I can’t believe he’s going to be twenty-one,” Baekhyun said with an exaggerated sniff and he dabbed at his eye with his sleeve.  
 “It feels like he was a little boy only yesterday!” Chanyeol added.  
 “So small and innocent,” Jongin snickered, earning himself a particularly hard kick.  
 “You’re only three months older than me and you’re shorter,” Sehun pointed out.  
 “You’re still the baby of us all, Sehun,” Junmyeon said fondly before ruffling his hair.

Sehun pushed himself away and frowned. No one seemed to notice and they laughed at his surly expression ~~.~~ While Sehun hardly minded being teased and babied by his friends, it felt different when Junmyeon did it. He felt like he was being patronised slightly, almost as if Junmyeon really didn’t consider him to be an adult. This was all because of the Antilian immigration issue because he was very certain that Junmyeon was keeping something from him. He had already come of age when he turned eighteen, so why on earth would Junmyeon treat him like a child?

He continued to eat in a subdued silence while everyone spoke cheerily. But at one point he glanced up to meet Chanyeol’s eye and he shrugged and gave him a questioning look. Sehun shook his head. He would speak to him later. He had actually been very eager for Chanyeol’s arrival because he really had to get the issue about his existentialism and Junmyeon off his chest. He had been friends with Chanyeol since childhood so he would be able to confine in him about anything. He would tell him that he was being irrational and silly to think that Junmyeon was purposefully keeping something from him. That was exactly what Sehun wanted to hear.

A servant quietly entered the dining room and muttered something to Junmyeon and he sat up.

 “Minseok, Jongdae, and Yixing are here!” he said brightly as he got to his feet. He pulled Sehun up by the arm and he allowed Junmyeon to drag him out the dining room.

 “Are you alright, Sehunnie?” he asked.  
 “I’m fine,” he said quickly.

Junmyeon had no chance to ask anything else because they reached the entrance hall and greeted their three friends. While Jongdae and Yixing wore cloaks, Minseok was dressed as if it were the middle of a summer’s day with his sleeves rolled up.

 “You look even taller, Sehun!” Jongdae said cheerily.  
 “I don’t think I’ve grown that much since you last saw me,” he said with a shy smile while Yixing and Minseok beamed up at him.  
 “Sehunnie’s had a growth spurt,” Junmyeon said proudly.  
 “So have Jongin and Kyungsoo if I remember correctly,” Yixing said with a smile. “All the babies are growing up.”  
 “Don’t let Kyungsoo hear you calling him a baby,” Sehun said with a laugh.

They ambled inside and a servant took their satchels and cloaks from them. When they entered the dining room there was a deafening eruption of loud greetings and several goblets and plates were nearly overturned by Chanyeol in his haste to greet everyone.

 “Minseok you still aren’t used to the weather here,” Baekhyun said with a laugh.  
 “It was colder in Solaris,” Minseok said while shaking his head in disappointment.

The trio joined the table and dinner resumed with much more volume. Yixing, Baekhyun, and Kyungsoo eagerly discussed magical herbs and their properties in spell-casting. Minseok told Junmyeon about the wineries and breweries he had recently established in his realm because he enjoyed the alcohol of Ryeo so much. Chanyeol and Jongdae discussed knight business and Jongin entertained Sehun with some stories from the Greywood. It had been a long time since all nine of them had gathered together at the fort and Sehun loved it.

During his first years of living at the fort Junmyeon and Sehun had frequently travelled to Westmarch to visit Chanyeol and whoever else happened to be there. They had also sometimes visited Jongin and Kyungsoo in the Greywood. Junmyeon preferred not to travel through the Wilderland due to the dangers of bandits and wild animals so visits to Ara had been especially scarce.

But ever since the arrival of the Antilian immigrants Junmyeon and Sehun had stopped leaving the fort. Their friends couldn’t always visit them so the place was becoming increasingly stifling for Sehun. As much as he enjoyed his scholarly pursuits, Sehun could not just stay inside reading all day.

After dinner had ended and they had all chatted over tea in the parlour they eventually separated to bathe and prepare for bed. The fort had expanded in the past few years so that Junmyeon’s immediate and extended family had their own wings and so that the fort could easily accommodate all nine of them.

Sehun was lurking in the corridor for a while before he spotted Baekhyun leaving his shared room with Chanyeol to go and bath. Sehun walked right into the room and Chanyeol jumped out of his skin.

 “You still haven’t learnt how to knock,” he gasped, holding his hand to his heart. Sehun laughed at him and now he noticed that his hair was particularly dishevelled and his cheeks were flushed. He smirked.  
 “Hmm, just as well I didn’t walk in sooner or else I probably would have seen something gross,” he said.  
 “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Chanyeol spluttered. “Why are you here anyway?”  
Sehun’s smile faded and he sat across from him in a chair.  
 “I need to talk to you,” he said. His long hair draped over his shoulders and he anxiously twisted a strand around his finger.

Chanyeol looked slightly surprised but nodded to encourage him to continue. Sehun inhaled deeply and bit his lip.  
 “I feel…trapped here,” he mumbled. “I mean, I definitely love living here with Junmyeon and his family, but I feel like I’m wasting my time here or something. I just have no idea what I’m doing with my life. I turn twenty-one tomorrow and I feel like I haven’t accomplished anything.”

Chanyeol looked surprised but his expression softened and he smiled.  
 “I think you just have cabin fever,” he said. “You haven’t left the fort in ages, right?”  
 “It’s been months,” Sehun sighed. “I didn’t think it would bother me this much, but I can’t help but feel like Junmyeon is forcing me to stay here.”  
 “Oh? Why do you think so?” Chanyeol asked curiously. Sehun felt a bit uneasy as though he were betraying Junmyeon in some way by talking about him.  
 “It’s the whole immigrant thing,” he said with a sigh. “I get that I can’t be seen but I doubt that they’ll even recognise me. And even besides that, we haven’t left the fort in _ages_. He just doesn’t think that it’s safe or something.”

The look that overcame Chanyeol’s face was one that Sehun associated with mischief often committed with Baekhyun as his grin extended to his ears.

 “You know what you need?” he said quietly.  
 “What?”  
 “A good adventure!”

Sehun pulled a face because Chanyeol’s words now made him feel very silly and immature.  
 “The last adventure I went on was when you and Baekhyun dragged me into that awful cave,” he said with a shudder.  
 “Well let’s have a proper one! With fighting and hidden treasure and everything,” Chanyeol said brightly.  
 “Junmyeon probably wouldn’t allow it,” Sehun muttered. “That’s the thing. I think he thinks I’m a kid or something.”  
Chanyeol’s expression softened.  
 “He thinks of you as a younger brother, Sehun,” he said gently. “I know how close you two are. I mean I only met Junmyeon when I brought you here but I’d always heard about him in your letters when we were younger.”

Sehun remembered it fondly. He and Chanyeol’s friendship was due to the fact that Chanyeol’s father was Knightscourt’s ambassador to Antilia. As Sehun was the Twelfth Prince he was of the least importance and had thus been allowed to accompany the Antilian ambassador to Stonewall. But as the king grew more paranoid about the secrets of the realm and the princes, he eventually forbade Sehun from leaving the capital. He had always been able to stay in touch with Chanyeol via letters. He had never appreciated Chanyeol’s friendship as much as he did after Junmyeon’s exile because Sehun truly had been alone.

Although Junmyeon had never heard of Chanyeol until he met him, Sehun had always told Chanyeol everything about Junmyeon because he and his family had taken the place of his real family.

 “He has no bad intentions with you, Sehun,” Chanyeol continued. “You may think he’s being overprotective or something but that’s just the way he is. Family’s like that.”  
 “I don’t know,” Sehun said with a shrug.  
 “Also, you shouldn’t worry about whether or not you’ve accomplished anything,” Chanyeol added. “You’re too young to worry about that kind of stuff.”

Sehun did not really know how to respond so he remained silent. He sat back in the chair and glanced around the room. It was the same room Baekhyun and Chanyeol always stayed in when they came to visit. His eyes spotted something glimmering on the bed.

 “Is that Baekhyun’s amulet?” Sehun asked. Chanyeol picked it up and tossed it to him and he twirled it between his fingers with a smile. He brushed his thumb over the deep dent in the centre.  
 “He never takes it off,” Chanyeol said.  
 “I’m glad,” Sehun said quietly. He tossed it back onto the bed and thought that giving it to Baekhyun was probably the only useful thing he’d done in his life.

They chatted for a while to just catch up on each other’s lives but Sehun was slightly distracted after seeing Baekhyun’s amulet. Once again Sehun wondered what he was actually doing with his life. He was turning twenty-one in a few hours. He really wasn’t a teenager anymore. Yes, he had indirectly saved Baekhyun’s life by giving him the amulet, but that was just chance. What else had he done since then? Baekhyun had saved the entire world so Sehun could hardly think that his indirect action was of any significance.

Before he could fall into a pit of brooding he was interrupted by Baekhyun’s return. He brought the scent of spring flowers into the room and wore what looked like Chanyeol’s sleeping robes as they were several sizes too big for him.

 “Hey, Sehun,” he said brightly as he shook out his damp hair. “Why do you look so serious?”  
 “I always look like this,” he said as he got to his feet.  “I’ll see you two tomorrow. Thanks, Chanyeol,” he said quickly before leaving. Baekhyun tried to tackle him on his way out and they wrestled briefly until Sehun smiled and he left the room.

He ordinarily would have stayed to spend time with them but as they had been travelling the whole day he thought that they should rest. After recovering from saving Ryeo, Baekhyun and Chanyeol had finally gone on a long-awaited trip to the Golden Isles. Then when they had returned Chanyeol was given a special award for his efforts in helping the Light Bearer and Sehun had attended the ceremony in Knightscourt. Even though Baekhyun had returned to Solaris to continue his mage training, Chanyeol frequently visited him to the point where it was a running joke that he was also attending the mage’s college. They were the most well-known couple in Ryeo, much to Chanyeol’s embarrassment, and they were nothing short of celebrities.

He continued down the corridor until he came to Jongin and Kyungsoo’s shared room. Their door was closed and while he ordinarily would have just walked right in, Sehun knew better than to disturb Kyungsoo. They were probably sleeping as they had travelled a long way from the Greywood. But he knew that they often just spent time together in comfortable silence as they both stayed up late pouring over books.

Yixing had persuaded Kyungsoo to come out of isolation, although the fact that he lived in the Greywood was still kept a secret, and he often visited Ara to further his magical research and exchange notes with Yixing. Due to the fact that Jongin had been declared dead by his household in Secunda, he could not actually enter the province. But whenever Kyungsoo was gone Jongin visited Chanyeol or Sehun for an enjoyable time. Although he wasn’t a mage, he often tended to the horses and other animals he came across with herbs and potions that Kyungsoo had taught him to use.

Sehun walked past Jongdae and Minseok’s room and smiled when he heard them talking and laughing. When Minseok had first left the Ice Veil with Jongdae he had been absolutely astounded by everything he saw in Ryeo. It had been some time before he returned to his realm, accompanied by Jongdae of course, but he promptly came back with a group of delegates to finally reveal the existence of his realm to the communities of Ryeo. He established connections and networks with the High Knights of Westmarch and the Mage Council of Ara. He was well-known throughout Ryeo now and was proving to be the best king of the Ice Veil in their history since the Great Disaster.

Jongdae, along with being the Captain of the Order of the Wolf, had also become the ambassador of Westmarch to the Ice Veil. His relationship with Minseok was a closely-guarded secret but Sehun had the feeling that he could pretty much do whatever he pleased due to his position. If he wasn’t in the midst of a mission he was with Minseok. The journey to the Ice Veil was hardly anything trifling for him anymore.

Sehun turned the corner near Yixing’s room and he heard Junmyeon’s voice from behind the closed door. Yixing had become one of the most respected members on the Mage Council. After Baekhyun had saved Ryeo, he had taken it upon himself to expose those who had manipulated him and the onset of the Exodus for their own political gain. He also served as Ara’s ambassador to the Ice Veil and he and Minseok had become close friends. Sehun heard Junmyeon laughing and he quickly hurried down the stairs.

Sehun stayed in the bath for a long time as he thought about his friends. The more he thought about their achievements the more he questioned what he was doing with his life. Jongin had abandoned his title of prince and run away from home at the young age of fourteen with Kyungsoo to accompany him to the Greywood. But unlike Sehun he seemed to have totally and irrevocably abandoned his previous ties and was happily committed to his quiet life in the mysterious forest. When Sehun asked him about his family Jongin merely stated that he was in contact with his sisters and they kept his identity a secret. He never mentioned his parents and Sehun knew that he had a lot of resentment towards them. Jongin admitted to him that he would eventually return to Secunda to reveal that he was indeed alive and well but he wasn’t entirely prepared to do that just yet.

Sehun closed his eyes immersed himself in the water before he could start thinking about Antilia and the royal family. He would never refer to them as _his_ family because his only family was the Kim household. The Goryeo Dynasty wasn’t close to anything that resembled a family. It was a dysfunctional group of people all out to kill each other even though they shared the same blood.

After bathing Sehun wandered around the fort for a bit. Everyone had gone to bed and he felt a bit like a ghost. The library was his most frequented place in the fort. He would often spend hours by the wide window pouring over books that Junmyeon had acquired from all parts of Ryeo. He read about the history of Cradlestone and the properties of herbal teas native to the Golden Isles. He and Junmyeon would have lively discussions and debates about the ancient politics of the First Era. Together they would laugh over old maps and illustrations that depicted long-forgotten or inaccurately researched topics.

Once he reached his bedroom Sehun stared out the window for a long time. The moonlight illuminated the blossoms on the trees in the garden below. He could spot a few of the small farms and homesteads in the distance that belonged to the Antilian immigrants and he wondered what they thought of the royal family. He wondered why they had left their home and if they missed it. Sehun wasn’t entirely sure what he felt about Antilia anymore but he knew that he did not want to dwell on thoughts of the place. He knew that if he stayed up staring out the window then he would never sleep so he forced himself to lie down and close his eyes.

* * *

_Sehun was quiet as he walked along the wooden floors. They were impeccably glossy and glinted in the torch light. He held his breath because he knew not to make a sound. His robes were too large for him but he couldn’t gather them up while he walked because he was a prince and he had to have etiquette. He had to stand painfully straight and keep his hands behind his back and avoid eye-contact with any elders unless he was being spoken to. His gold crown pulled at his hair and gave him a headache but he wasn’t allowed to take it off when he was in the palace._

_It was too much for an eight-year-old to remember. When he made a mistake the sharp sting of a wooden stick on his back would remind him of his place. He hated the people who supervised him whenever he was in the palace. He hated everyone in the palace. The other princes were bigger than him and they glared at him in the throne room. Jisoo and Jiyoung always pinched him when no one was looking even though they were barely older than him. Seojun always saw, though. He always saw the princes fighting in the garden or glaring at each other in the quiet corridors of the palace._

_Sehun preferred Seojun the most out of all of his brothers even though he still did not particularly like him. He was much older than him and he was curt and pompous. But he never pushed Sehun around and so Sehun was indifferent towards him. As the Crown Prince he spent the most amount of time in the palace._

_Once all the princes had gathered it was time to wait for the king. Sehun counted the black-haired crowned heads before him. One, Two, Three – there were so many but he knew there had been more. The Fourth Prince had died as an infant long ago before Sehun was born. The Fifth Prince was horribly sickly and Sehun had heard the servants gossiping about how he wouldn’t make it to twenty. The Sixth and Seventh Princes were next to each other even though they were constantly fighting. It wouldn’t be long until one of them killed the other one. The Eighth Prince was the worst one of all. The younger ones didn’t dare cross his path as he had a violent temper. Sehun was lucky that he had never been hurt by him. The Ninth Prince had been missing for some time but he hadn’t been declared dead yet so his space was unoccupied. Jiyoung and Jisoo, the Tenth and Eleventh Princes, had been born in the same year as Sehun but were still older than him and so they relentlessly picked on him._

_They only all had to gather in the palace to be received by their father once a month and so Sehun bit his lip and put up with all of it._

_The king entered and they bowed on their knees and muttered their praises before giving thanks to Solaris. The man was a total stranger to Sehun, as was the woman who was Sehun’s mother. She had apparently also given birth to the Third and Fourth Princes, but after the death of the latter the king had been especially angry and she had been ignored for a few years._

_But Sehun never thought about his mother and father. Unlike the other princes, Sehun was lucky in that he got to share lodgings with the Kim household. There had simply been no space for him anywhere else as no one wanted to be saddled with yet another prince to raise. So after the audience with the king the princes were led out the throne room and out the palace to be taken back to their households._

_The Kim household was in close proximity to the palace as they were the king’s religious advisors. When Sehun entered through the gates he felt some relief wash over him because now he could relax and be himself again. Then he grinned because he saw Junmyeon hurtling towards him with their toy swords. Junmyeon always fretted whenever Sehun had to go to the palace though Sehun did not know why. Junmyeon’s father worried too._

_“Let’s play, Sehun!” Junmyeon said brightly._  
_“Can we play pretend? I want to be a knight!” he said as he started removing his crown. There were no knight orders in Antilia and Sehun thought that was something the country really needed to fix._  
 _“We can be the valiant knights of Westmarch! That’s where all the knights come from!”_  
 _Sehun laughed when Junmyeon sent his wooden sword flying across the lawn._

_As much as he hated the monthly visits to the palace, he loved living as the Twelfth Prince in the Kim household. He was their unofficial youngest son and Junmyeon was his most favourite brother in the entire world._

* * *

“Happy birthday, Sehun!”

Sehun felt himself being hauled out of bed before he could register Baekhyun’s loud voice in his ear or even open his eyes. His dream of his childhood memory was quickly forgotten as he was smothered by eight pairs of arms. His hair was ruffled and his ears were tugged and he was pinched and tickled everywhere. There were loud choruses of happy birthday and laughter and shrieking coming from his own mouth. He managed to wrench himself away from everyone and jumped back onto the bed.

 “No more tickling!” he gasped and he wrapped his arms around his middle.  
 “We wanted to take you down to the lake and throw you in, but Junmyeon wouldn’t allow it,” Chanyeol said with a pout.  
 “That was just you and Baekhyun,” Jongin said with a laugh. “Don’t include the rest of us.”  
 “You wanted to throw water on him in his bed, Jongin!” Baekhyun said indignantly.  
 “Let’s go down for breakfast,” Jongdae shouted over them as they started bickering.

They started to file out the room and when Sehun jumped off the bed he was surprised by Junmyeon’s arms coming out of nowhere and hugging him from behind.

 “Happy birthday, Sehunnie!” he said brightly. “We’ll give out your presents tonight.” Sehun turned around in Junmyeon’s arms and when he saw his joyful expression he felt himself smile.  
 “Thanks, Junmyeon,” he said.  
 “I’m hungry,” he said as he left the room. “What are we going to do until tonight?” he asked.  
 “Whatever you want,” Junmyeon said.  
 “Can I ride the horses? I haven’t raced anyone in ages,” he said. Junmyeon looked hesitant for a moment.  
 “Alright, but just don’t go near the perimeters,” he said as they descended the stairs. “I don’t want anyone to recognise you.”  
 “I’ll wear a helmet,” Sehun said dismissively.

Sehun realised that it was nearly noon and that everyone had slept in to recover from their travelling. But Junmyeon had been up the entire morning making preparations for his birthday. He told Sehun that more food still had to be delivered to the fort and he was grateful that he was putting in so much effort.

Breakfast was an exceptionally loud affair and everyone kept giving Sehun portions from their own plates despite his protests. Despite everyone’s merriment, Sehun couldn’t help but notice the slight frowns that Kyungsoo and Yixing wore when no one was looking in their direction. But Sehun didn’t think more about it because Chanyeol had challenged him to a race and he had to prove that he was a better horseman.

It was a bright spring day outside though some of the blossoms were starting to fall from the trees. Sehun stepped out the stable in his riding gear leading his mustang by the reigns when he spotted Junmyeon on the grass with Minseok. A gentle breeze carried cherry blossom petals across the garden and it was almost as if it were snowing. Junmyeon looked very content as he laughed at something Minseok had said and it was the most carefree he had looked in ages.

 “How gross?” Chanyeol said as he appeared out of nowhere. He gestured to Jongdae as he gently brushed the blossoms out of Minseok’s hair with a look of pure adoration and Sehun laughed.

It had taken him some time before the knight had bought another horse. It was a mare of the same breed of Tobias who had been raised on the same farm. Chanyeol looked very dashing in his armour and new cloak as he climbed atop the horse. Sehun’s riding gear was in the style of Antilia in that it was plain dark leather over crimson robes. He mounted his mustang and Chanyeol grinned at him.

 “Now I can race you as a grown-up and I won’t feel bad when you fall off,” Chanyeol said. Sehun kicked him in his leg.

Baekhyun appeared in a flurry of cherry blossoms with his own cloak that he had decided to use as a flag.  
 “On your marks! Get set! GO!” He dropped the cloak and before it hit the ground Sehun and Chanyeol sped off across the sprawling lawns.

Sehun knew that Chanyeol was a far better horseman as he had started riding at the age of three, but he was still determined to try and beat him. Chanyeol lived up to his knight status and soon overlapped Sehun and beat him and then their race dissolved into an amusing stroll around the garden. Baekhyun had since abandoned his post as referee and showed off his magic to Jongin by making clusters of blossoms fly around.

 “He’s become so good at magic,” Chanyeol said fondly. They watched as Baekhyun made the petals spin around in the air and swoop over Jongin like a flock of birds.  
 “For someone who called Jongdae gross, you’re looking at Baekhyun the same way Jongdae looks at Minseok,” Sehun said with a snicker and Chanyeol blushed.  
 “If you’re going to talk about me at least keep it down, Sehun.”

Sehun turned around to see Jongdae approaching him.  
 “Where’s your horse?” he asked. “Didn’t you ride here?” Jongdae shook his head.  
 “Minseok’s still scared of horses so we just travelled on foot with Yixing,” he said.

Sehun was about to ask how on earth they had managed the distance from Solaris on foot when he spotted Junmyeon on the other side of the fort. He was heading down the long pathway to a cluster of people. Sehun squinted and he did not recognise them. There were three adults and a child and judging by their clothing he immediately knew that they were from Antilia.

 “Are they refugees?” Jongdae asked. Sehun froze in his saddle.  
 “Refugees?” he asked. “They’re just immigrants.”

A look of alarm crossed Jongdae’s face but he shook his head.  
 “Oh, that’s what I meant,” he said quickly. “Anyways, can I borrow a horse? I want to get Minseok more used to them.”  
 “Of course,” Sehun said. Perhaps he had mistaken the look on Jongdae’s face.

He led him to the stables and Jongdae chose a white mare for Minseok to interact with. It was very amusing for Sehun and Chanyeol watching the King of the Ice Veil regarding the horse as though it was a tiger. No matter how many times Jongdae tried to coax his hand to the horse’s muzzle Minseok would pull away and retreat to a safe distance. Chanyeol and Sehun’s horses roamed around the place and Minseok was on the verge of running back inside the fort.

Sehun enjoyed spending time out in the sun with his friends and he was distracted from any thoughts about Antilian immigrants and Junmyeon’s absence. He asked Minseok to show off his magic and he only complied because it was his birthday. Then Baekhyun tried to prove that he was better, resulting in Minseok freezing his feet to the ground for half an hour.

When it was nearing dinner Sehun was starving. He dressed in his finest pair of red robes, but before he was to go to eat with his friends he went with Junmyeon to visit his parents. He referred to Junmyeon’s parents as mother and father as they had insisted upon it. He had always thought of them as his own parents anyway.

 “Sehun, I see you often but I swear you keep growing,” Junmyeon’s mother said with a proud smile.  
 “You’ve grown up so well,” his father added. “We didn’t know what to give you but this is something that all princes have been given on their twenty-first birthday.”

He handed Sehun a small wooden box that was carved with the emblem of the Kim household. Topics of Antilia and the royal family were often avoided and so Sehun did not ask if they had always given the exact gift to the princes out of tradition or any other reason.

He opened the box to reveal an amulet of Solaris, but it was unlike any amulet he had ever seen. The gold symbol of Solaris, a circle with a cross in the centre, was set in the middle of a pearlescent lotus pendent. It was the most delicate piece of jewellery Sehun had ever seen and although the gold chain was strong he was scared that it would break.

He suddenly felt emotional because he knew how much this meant to Junmyeon’s mother and father. When they had been exiled they hadn’t been able to bring many possessions from Antilia. This was one of the few relics they had remembered to bring in the hopes that they would see Sehun’s twenty-first birthday.

 “Thank you,” he said softly. “Thank you so much…for everything.” He wanted to convey how grateful he was that their household had raised him and taken him away from the horrors and politics of the palace and prince households. But he was too emotional to say any of that so he just hugged them.  
 “You’ll always be our youngest, Sehun,” Junmyeon’s mother said softly to him. “Now go and enjoy yourself with your friends. I hear that a foreign king and the Light Bearer are amongst them. We’re very proud.”  
Sehun sniffed and smiled at them. He thanked them once more before he and Junmyeon left their quarters.

 “Are you sad, Sehunnie?” Junmyeon asked with a hint of concern. Sehun shook his head.  
 “I’m very grateful,” he said. “Really.”  
Junmyeon squeezed his hand and took the box from him.  
 “I’ll put this in your room. Go to the dining room so long,” he said.

Sehun entered the loud room and Baekhyun was the first to tackle him in a tight hug.  
 “When can we sing?” he asked. He produced a crudely-made flower crown and set it on Sehun’s head.  
 “Only when the cake is being cut,” Jongdae said.  
 “But I feel like singing!”  
 “Then entertain us, Baekhyun,” Yixing said with a laugh.

Before Baekhyun could break into song Junmyeon appeared and pulled him off his chair.  
 “You’ll leave marks on the cushion,” he huffed. “Let’s start eating!”

While birthdays were often celebrated extravagantly at the fort, Sehun had never seen such a feast before. There were soups and salads and exotic fruits from the Golden Isles. Delicacies from all over Ryeo were present and Sehun thought that if there weren’t nine of them then the food would never get finished.

Throughout the meal Sehun’s friends presented their presents.  
 “This is a magical cloak,” Jongdae said as he fanned it out before Sehun. It was light grey with a simple silver clasp and appeared to be made of silk though when Sehun touched the fabric it felt as thick as the heaviest woollen cloak that one would wear in the Ice Veil.  
 “Is that the same magical cloak that has been declared an illegal item in Westmarch?” Chanyeol asked with a raised eyebrow.  
 “This isn’t Westmarch, now is it?” Jongdae retorted as he folded it neatly. “I’ve never used one but apparently it protects you from all types of weather and even helps you to hide.”  
 “Thank you,” Sehun said. “Though I don’t really do much travelling, it’ll be nice to wear for riding.”

Next Kyungsoo and Jongin gave him a carefully wrapped bundle.  
 “I made you herbal cosmetics,” Kyungsoo said. Sehun smiled in delight as Kyungsoo knew how much pride he took in his appearance. “There are soaps and a cream that protects you from sun and wind burn and an all-purpose healing ointment.”  
 “And I made you biscuits,” Jongin added and there was a hint of pride in his voice.  
 “Hopefully you won’t poison me,” Sehun said with a smirk and Jongin hit his arm.

 “You’d better share the biscuits,” Baekhyun said as he handed Sehun a leather pouch. He shook it and heard glass clinking. When he opened it he was surprised to see a number of small phials and bottles.  
 “Potions?” he asked. Baekhyun smiled but he had a guilty glint in his eye when he glanced at Yixing.  
 “They’re recreational potions,” he said with a wink. “Not to be used outside because I haven’t actually tested them outside the confines of the college castle.”  
 “You once made me levitate until I nearly flew away!” Chanyeol said indignantly. “It took five mages to rescue me!”  
 “I would never give Sehun an experimental levitating potion,” Baekhyun said haughtily while the others started laughing.

 “They’re not dangerous,” Yixing said pleasantly as he approached Sehun. He held out his palm to reveal a large white crystal wrapped in cloth.  
 “This is one of the rarest crystals in Ara,” Yixing said as Sehun stared at it in wonder. Although it was white, as he turned it around it seemed to pick up and reflect every colour in the room.  
 “Does it do anything?” Baekhyun asked.  
 “You’ll find out once you graduate from the college,” Yixing said with a smirk. “But for non-mages it’s just a pretty ornament.”  
 “Even if it doesn’t do anything it’s still pretty,” Sehun said. “Thank you, Yixing.”

Next Minseok came forward with a clear glass bottle. There were intricate carvings on the glass in a script that Sehun couldn’t read.  
 “I can’t bring that much when I travel,” he said. “But I know you’ll enjoy this. It’s the finest liquor from the Ice Veil.” The liquid had the faintest tinge of blue when Sehun held it up to the candlelight.  
 “Don’t let Baekhyun get a hold of it,” Minseok added in a warning voice. “It’s not made for lightweights.”  
 “That was one time,” Baekhyun said indignantly over Jongdae’s laughter.

Chanyeol had left the room to fetch Sehun’s gift and when he returned Sehun gasped because he presented him with a sword. It was the thinnest sword he’d ever seen as Chanyeol took it out the black sheath.  
 “I had this made by the finest blacksmith in Knightscourt,” he said. “It’s about time you learnt how to swordfight.”

Sehun couldn’t control his gaping mouth as he took the sword and stared at it. It was incredibly light and there were ornate carvings of flowers on the blade. The hilt was simple and only bore one large pink gemstone. Sehun had never had formal training as the king had forbidden the princes from learning any form of combat. He thought he could defend himself if needed to but he was nowhere near the skill of a knight.

 “It’s beautiful,” he said as he examined it. The blade glinted like crystal in the light. After Baekhyun and Jongdae insisted on playing with it Sehun put it down as the main course was brought to the dining room.

Along with the abundance of food, the alcohol was seemingly never-ending as Junmyeon had bought barrels of spiced wine and Yixing had brought quite a lot of mage’s mead. As the dinner wore on everyone drank more and more of the spiced wine and it was no surprise to anyone when Baekhyun passed out in his chair.

 “Just leave him there,” Chanyeol said though he was somewhat concerned. He carefully folded Baekhyun’s arms across his torso and repositioned his body so that he would not fall out the chair. Then Yixing brought out the bottles of mage’s mead and Sehun swore he felt the room spin a bit after his first sip.

They started playing a haphazard drinking game and everyone lost dismally to Minseok. He wasn’t even tipsy, while everyone else was at least pleasantly buzzed.  
 “It’s not fair! You’re the Ice King!” Chanyeol whined and Minseok laughed at him.

Then a large chocolate cake was brought in and Jongdae started clapping noisily and Chanyeol joined in. Baekhyun suddenly woke up as though revived by the prospect of cake and noise and started singing a very slurred birthday song. Jongin and Kyungsoo joined him and Yixing had to keep steady hands on their shoulders to stop them from falling out their chairs.

It was utter chaos and Sehun had never been so entertained in his life. Then he felt the flower crown being removed from his head and he glanced up to find Junmyeon standing close beside him with a wide grin. His pink cheeks were like round peaches and Sehun reached out to pinch them while grinning.

 “I remember how much you liked this when we saw it in Knightscourt,” he said as he held out a thin silver circlet. The metal was twisted to look like branches and Sehun stared as he marvelled at its beauty. Of course Junmyeon would buy something for Sehun months before his birthday and hide it from him. He imagined how smug Junmyeon had probably felt in the past six months with the knowledge that he had already bought a great present for Sehun.

Junmyeon gently brushed Sehun’s fringe out his eyes and placed the circlet on his head. Sehun drew an arm around him and pulled him closer and pressed his cheek against his side. He was so immensely grateful to have someone like Junmyeon in his life. He was so happy to have grown up with him and to have someone he could call a brother and a best friend. The other princes were nothing like brothers to him and all he’d had in his childhood was Junmyeon and his caring nature. Junmyeon had always been fiercely protective over him and incredibly supportive.

Everyone reached the last verse of the song but before it ended Junmyeon leaned forward to kiss Sehun’s forehead and ended up stumbling over into his lap. 

“WOO! Happy birthday!” Baekhyun shrieked before toppling out his chair without another word.  
 “He passed out,” Jongin said with a high-pitched laugh as he pointed at Junmyeon. As Yixing and Minseok were the most sober they carefully pried Junmyeon away from Sehun and put him on the floor beside Baekhyun. Sehun enjoyed the cake and re-joined the conversation but he was slightly shocked as he had never seen Junmyeon actually pass out drunk.

It wasn’t long until Minseok decided that it was time for everyone to go to bed. Chanyeol carried Baekhyun out and promised to come back to help them with Junmyeon. But when Jongdae went to look for him he reported that he had collapsed on the bed with Baekhyun and was fast asleep. It took the combined effort of Minseok, Jongdae, and Sehun to haul Junmyeon upstairs.

 “That mage’s mead was really something,” Jongdae mused as Sehun pulled the duvet over Junmyeon. His eyes lingered on him for a moment as he looked very sweet and his cheeks were still very pink. They left his room and Sehun bade everyone else goodnight before ambling off to his room.

He smiled as he looked at all of his presents before falling into his bed. Then he realised that he still wore the circlet. He took it off and twirled it around in his hands. It really was beautiful and Sehun absolutely loved it, but he could not help but liken it to a prince’s crown even though the crowns worn by the princes of Goryeo were totally different. Sehun vaguely wondered if Junmyeon still thought of him as the small and vulnerable prince at the bottom of the palace hierarchy who needed protection. He wondered if he would be any less confused if he had not been born a prince and had instead been born as Junmyeon’s blood brother. Sehun’s mind was buzzing with alcohol and Baekhyun’s shouts still echoed in his ears and he really didn’t know what to think or feel anymore so he allowed himself to fall into a deep sleep while still holding the circlet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, chapter title is a song from the Skyrim OST. I'm not sure of how regularly I'll be able to update but I promise I won't abandon this fic lol  
> As always, pls forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes / typos. The only editor I have is myself and my tired, bespectacled eyes.


	3. Chapter Two - The Prophecy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cue the song from the LOTR soundtrack*

Sehun only woke up at noon the following day and the fort was as silent as a graveyard. He lay in bed for a while and stared out the window at the blossoms falling from the trees. His mind felt rather blank and he had a slight headache but he knew that he wouldn’t suffer a proper hangover as he hadn’t drunk as much as everyone else.

There was a faint knocking at his door.   
“Come in,” Sehun said.    
Jongin entered, still wearing his sleeping robes and with incredibly dishevelled hair.    
“Morning,” he said softly. Sehun sat up and yawned.    
“Morning. Is anyone else awake?” he asked. 

Jongin shook his head and came over to climb into the bed.    
“Baekhyun actually may have died,” he said and Sehun laughed. “But last night Chanyeol told me that you have some problem and that I should speak to you.” 

Sehun was thankful that Chanyeol had not told anyone about his predicament, but he was a bit reluctant to tell Jongin. Even though they were close he was unsure if anyone could help him now. The excitement from his birthday was long gone and now he didn’t really have an excuse to avoid his predicament. 

Sehun fiddled with the ends of his hair for a moment.   
“It sounds stupid but I don’t know what I’m doing with my life,” he said quietly. He looked up to see Jongin’s surprised expression.  
“Aren’t you happy here?”   
“I am,” Sehun said. “But I just feel trapped or something…I can’t really explain it.”   
“Oh...maybe you’re just overthinking things,” Jongin said slowly. “Or maybe you’re bored? You should probably get out more, Sehun.”   
Sehun pursed his lips and mulled over his friend’s words. Now in the aftermath of his highly entertaining birthday celebrations he felt a bit more content. 

Jongin opened his mouth to speak again but Chanyeol and Jongdae suddenly burst through the door.   
“Let’s go pour water on Junmyeon!” Chanyeol said eagerly.    
“We’ll never hear the end of it,” Sehun said though he was already climbing out the bed with Jongin. 

“Is Baekhyun alright?” he asked and Chanyeol laughed.    
“I don’t think he’ll wake up anytime soon,” he said. 

They got only a small glass of water as they didn’t want to make too much of a mess. When they snuck into Junmyeon’s room they found him sprawled out on his front in the same way that Sehun had left him last night. 

Jongdae tiptoed forward and splashed the water onto the back of his neck and he jumped up with a loud gasp. Sehun burst out laughing at his indignant look of shock. Once they had managed to stop him from trying to strangle Jongdae they left him in peace and went their separate ways to get ready for the day.

Breakfast was rather subdued and Baekhyun was absent as he was still asleep. As they got to their feet to make their way outside, Sehun felt Yixing’s hand on his arm as he pulled him aside.

“Sehun? Kyungsoo and I would like to speak to you,” he said quietly. Sehun was surprised.    
“Oh, okay. Let’s go to the parlour,” he said. He noticed that Yixing had waited for Junmyeon to leave the room until speaking to Sehun. 

When the three of them were in the parlour he suddenly felt slightly anxious because he had never seen them looking so grave before. 

“What is it?” Sehun asked.    
“Junmyeon insisted on waiting a while before we tell you this,” Kyungsoo said. “But it really can’t wait any longer.”    
Yixing sat forward.   
“The refugee crisis in Antilia called for an emergency meeting of the Mage Council,” Yixing said. “So when I was in Solaris I went and – “    
“Wait. What refugee crisis?” Sehun interjected. Yixing’s eyes widened and he exchanged glances with Kyungsoo.

“You don’t know?” Kyungsoo asked in disbelief.    
“I know about the immigrants,” Sehun said slowly. “Junmyeon’s been giving them land and stuff. Why does everyone keep calling them refugees?” 

Yixing sighed.    
“Sehun…there’s been civil war in Antilia for the past two years. I believe the rebel group is called the Antilia Freedom Movement and they’ve been trying to overthrow the royal family.” 

Sehun stared at Yixing in disbelief as his words washed over him.    
“What? A war? Why haven’t I heard of this?” Sehun stammered. “Does Junmyeon know about this?”    
Yixing looked uneasy but Kyungsoo had a slightly resigned expression.    
“He hasn’t told you, has he? The real reason why refugees have been pouring into the Wilderland is because they heard that Junmyeon’s family had been exiled here. They’re mostly from Kingshold.”    
“What about Westpoint? And Sunderstone? And Pelagia?” Sehun asked quickly. 

There was no way that they were refugees. Surely then there would be thousands more of them from all parts of Antilia? It was such a vast country that he could not imagine a conflict that would affect the capital. Kingshold was the seat of the dynasty so it was supposed to be untouchable. 

“The people of Westpoint gradually moved into Westmarch,” Yixing explained. “Those from Sunderstone have fled south across the border. And Pelagia – “ He stopped abruptly and he suddenly looked pained.    
“Pelagia was basically destroyed in a siege,” Kyungsoo said quietly. 

Sehun could barely contain his gasp. The cities of Antilia were affected by a civil war that he had never heard about.    
“Why – why don’t I know about this? Why didn’t Junmyeon tell me?” he asked.    
“I don’t think it’s our place to guess his reasoning,” Yixing said calmly. “But Sehun this isn’t what we wanted to tell you. Actually we thought you were aware of the entire situation.” 

He looked very hesitant now as though he was reconsidering speaking to Sehun.   
“What could you tell me that’s more important?” he said impatiently. He felt the dread and anxiety pooling in his gut because Junmyeon had lied to him about an entire civil war. 

“The Mage Council convened an emergency meeting,” Yixing said. “We don’t really know how to help considering that it’s not really our place and that the Antilia Freedom Movement is so secretive. Also, it’s virtually impossible to get into Antilia now. The Arch Mage suggested that we do some divination, mainly through scrying and crystal gazing. Through this…we all ended up seeing the same vision...and a prophecy.”

Sehun held his breath but nodded for Yixing to continue even though he seemed hesitant in getting his words out.   
“Many of the mages saw the same vision. Those of us who made use of rune divination were given the same message: ‘a Son of the Stars will return to the throne of Goryeo’. And I’ve recently realised that the prophecy refers to you.” 

Sehun stared at him. He was about to speak until Kyungsoo sat forward.    
“It’s true. I was practicing crystal gazing about a week ago and I saw the same vision that the other mages has,” he said. “It was a vision of a constellation from the night sky over the palace in Kingshold. When I researched when such a constellation had occurred I found that it appeared on the twelfth of April, Third Era 333. The day of your birth.”  

While Sehun knew of the power of magic and divination he was in a state of disbelief.    
“B-but how do you know it’s me? I’m sure that thousands of people were born on that day,” he stammered. His heart rate had increased and there a thousand different emotions coursing through his being. There was the distant sound of Baekhyun and Chanyeol laughing outside but it sounded alien to him.    
“In the vision I also saw you in a palace,” Kyungsoo said.    
“The mages also saw you even though they’ve never met you. And their descriptions matched you exactly,” Yixing added. “You can’t just make up someone if you’ve never seen them before.” 

Sehun felt his palms starting to sweat.    
“Why are you telling me this? I – I thought prophecies weren’t meant to be told to the person it concerns,” he said. Yixing frowned.    
“I thought that you were aware of the refugee situation,” he said slowly. “This prophecy was made a few weeks ago and while we don’t know if it is yet known in Antilia, we wanted to tell you about it before any word gets out. Only Kyungsoo and I know that it refers to you, but If it becomes widely known there then they may expect you to return to Antilia.”    
“But I was declared dead!” he exclaimed. “Would they really think I’m alive?” 

Yixing and Kyungsoo nodded gravely    
“There isn’t much that anyone can do other than wait for the war to end,” Kyungsoo said softly. “Hopefully Antilia won’t be destroyed in the process.”   
“Sehun, I’m sorry you had to find out like this,” Yixing said gently as he took his hand. “You need to realise that prophecies don’t always come true. They’re sometimes just mere visions and nothing more. There are many threads of fate that lead to many different outcomes.” 

Sehun tried to speak but he couldn’t find any words. He could scarcely imagine the idea of a civil war. The last great conflict had been during the Dark Ages and that was centuries ago. While he had certainly not missed leaving Antilia behind, the thought of it being ravaged by war and violence made something stir in his heart. 

But he hadn’t heard a single word about it. Every single time he had inquired about the immigrants Junmyeon had dismissed them as mere immigrants. Nothing worrisome. Nothing for Sehun to concern himself with. Sehun barely knew that these people were fleeing for their lives because Junmyeon had lied to him for months. 

There was now a prophecy about him and Junmyeon had decided to keep that from him as well. A prophecy that tied his fate with the fate of an entire country.

“I need to speak to Junmyeon,” he said as he stood up.    
“I’ll get him,” Kyungsoo said quickly before he hurried out the parlour.    
“Sehun, I’m sure he had his reasons for keeping this from you, although I don’t condone it,” Yixing said. Sehun ignored him because he felt too overwhelmed. He heard the blood rushing in his ears and felt the rapid increase of his heart-beat.

When Kyungsoo returned with Junmyeon he looked confused when he noticed Yixing and Sehun’s grave faces.    
“What’s going on?” he asked.    
“We told Sehun about the prophecy, Junmyeon,” Yixing said. “And about the civil war.” 

Junmyeon stared at the mage in shock for a moment before he frowned. Sehun felt a sudden spark of irritation because he felt betrayed.    
“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked. “All this time you said that they were just immigrants.”    
“Sehun, I didn’t want you to know,” Junmyeon said and he averted his eyes for a moment. He looked incredibly guilty but Sehun did not feel sympathetic towards him.    
“I don’t want you to get involved with it,” he continued. “It’s not – “    
“Why? Why would you not want me involved? I was once a prince, Junmyeon,” he said bitterly. “They’re my people as much as they’re yours! I should also be helping them!”    
“Sehun you didn’t want to be a prince!” Junmyeon exclaimed. “Of course I wouldn’t want you to be involved! They’re all supposed to believe that you’re dead so you can’t suddenly just pop up out of nowhere!” 

Sehun glared at him.    
“They don’t know what I look like so they wouldn’t have recognised me,” he argued.    
“I just wanted to protect you, Sehun,” Junmyeon said in a softer voice. “Even if the chance of word about you getting out is slim…I can’t take that risk.”    
“You kept me locked up and lied to me for months!” Sehun exclaimed. “How is that protecting me?”    
“Sehun – please don’t get upset – “ 

He wrenched his arm out of Junmyeon’s reach and pushed past him and stormed out the parlour. He sprinted up the stairs and locked himself in his room because he was on the verge of tears. He sank down to the floor and pressed his face into his hands.

Junmyeon just saw him as a sheltered little boy. That’s all there was to it. He didn’t think that he could handle something like news of war and refugees. He didn’t even have the decency to tell Sehun about a prophecy that concerned him and the fate of an entire country. 

Sehun frantically ran his hands through his hair as he grew increasingly anxious. 

_ A Son of the Stars will return to the throne of Goryeo _ .

How was such a prophecy unavoidable? But surely there were more sons of Goreyo? 

Suddenly flashes of Sehun’s childhood and past came to the front of his mind. The Fifth Prince had died of an illness when Sehun was nine. The Seventh Prince had stabbed the Sixth in the midst of a violent fight in the palace when Sehun was twelve. The Seventh Prince had then been executed on charges of treason. The Ninth Prince had been declared dead shortly after the death of the Fifth and his body had been discovered in a shallow grave in Sunderstone when Sehun was fourteen. Then the Crown Prince Seojun had taken his own life and everything crashed down around Sehun as Junmyeon’s family was exiled and he was left alone in that awful place. 

It had been four years since Sehun ran away so how many more of his brothers had died? The Goryeo Dynasty was characterised by blood and death and now Sehun started to feel nauseous. The thought that there was even more violence in Antilia was too much for him to handle and he felt his breathing increase rapidly. 

“Sehun? Sehun are you okay?” 

The knocking and voice behind his door made him jump and a small sob escaped his throat. It was Junmyeon but he felt too betrayed to see him. He knocked again frantically and Sehun scrambled to his feet and threw himself on the bed.

“Sehun please let me in,” he pleaded. “Please let me talk to you.” 

Now Sehun started to remember when he had run away from Kingshold. He had been so afraid that his hands had trembled when he packed his bag. He’d managed to disguise himself and flee through the underground chambers of the palace. But he had never been so afraid in his entire life when he smuggled himself onto a trading cart to the village in the west. Then he had been captured by bandits and he really thought that he would have died. 

“Sehun! Please!” 

Junmyeon’s voice only made him feel worse and he pushed his face harder into his pillow and cried quietly. He thought of the refugees and he could scarcely imagine what they had gone through in Antilia and in trying to leave the place. He grew more distressed the more he thought about it. 

Junmyeon certainly didn’t see him as a capable adult. He didn’t think that Sehun would be able to handle such information and that made him feel so much worse. 

“Please, Sehun.” His voice was much fainter now but Sehun ignored him. He felt too hurt to bear looking at Junmyeon’s face because he knew that he would just be babied and patronised. 

He lay curled up on the bed for what must have been hours as he watched the sun moving across the sky through his window. Dinner came and went as he watched the bloody sunset on the horizon. There was a faint knock on the door.

“Sehun? It’s Chanyeol.” 

Sehun debated whether or not he wanted to see him before he reasoned that he had no reason to ignore Chanyeol as he had not lied him. He opened the door and Chanyeol looked incredibly worried as he burst inside. 

“Are you alright?” he asked. “Are you hungry? Junmyeon saved some food for you – “    
“I’m fine,” Sehun muttered.    
Chanyeol fiddled with his fingers for a moment.    
“Yixing told us everything,” he said quietly. “About the prophecy and the civil war…though Jongdae already knew about the war.”    
“Oh. So he lied to me as well,” Sehun said with a sigh. He walked over to his bed and collapsed back onto it and hugged his pillow tightly to his chest.   
“It wouldn’t have been his place to tell you,” Chanyeol said. “But is that why you’re ignoring Junmyeon?”    
Sehun nodded and Chanyeol sat on the edge of the bed. 

“Sehun…he just wants to protect you,” he said quietly. “If word of the prophecy gets out then people will start looking for you. If you’d been running around here in sight of the refugees then they would know – “    
“Do I need to be protected for my entire life? I’m twenty-one, Chanyeol,” Sehun snapped. “Is locking me up for months in this place protecting me?” 

Chanyeol seemed at a loss for words but Sehun regretted snapping at him. But he was too emotional to look past his feelings so he remained silent.    
“I don’t agree with him lying to you,” Chanyeol said gently. “But in the end it’s only out of love, you know.” 

Sehun remained silent. He’d already said enough regarding the situation and now he just wanted to forget about it. But how could he forget the fact that Antilia was in the middle of a civil war? How could he forget that he was intrinsically connected to it? Did the prophecy mean that he would be able to stop all of it? 

“I’ll leave you alone,” Chanyeol said as he got to his feet. “But don’t starve yourself.” 

He left the room and closed the door behind him and Sehun wished he hadn’t visited him. 

The more Sehun thought about it the more he felt inadequate. 

Useless. 

Immature.

His friends always had to look after him. They always had to make sure he was okay. They were now all furthering their lives and contributing to the world while Sehun just stayed locked away in the fort. What good was it spending all of his time just pouring over books and studying if he wasn’t even leaving the fort? He hadn’t done anything for anyone else. He was merely just someone to be looked after and fretted over. He was twenty-one years old and he hadn’t accomplished anything in his life. 

Sehun sat up and sighed. He felt rather hungry now. It was late so he assumed that everyone was in their rooms. He quietly crept out of his room and waited in the corridor for a moment until he was certain that no one would come out. It was very quiet until he passed by Jongdae and Minseok’s room. He could hear Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s voices echoing inside. 

“…lying only makes everything worse,” Minseok said. “Sehun has every right to know. He’s the prince.”    
“He abdicated long ago,” Baekhyun said. “He shouldn’t care about Antilia anymore.”    
“Baekhyun, you don’t understand,” Minseok said. Sehun could imagine the intense frown on his face. “He probably feels that he has an obligation to help his people.”    
“And that prophecy makes it worse,” Jongdae added. “The last I heard, there aren’t many princes left so it definitely refers to Sehun.” 

He tore himself away from the door because he didn’t want to hear anymore. He did not want to think that any more princes had died. He hurried down to the kitchen where he found the leftovers from dinner and he ate quickly. 

But when he returned to his room he did not expect to see Junmyeon standing outside his door looking absolutely forlorn. He tried to hide himself but Junmyeon saw him out the corner of his eye and he turned to him.

“Sehun! Please let me talk to you,” he said desperately. Sehun avoided looking at him but he knew that he couldn’t ignore him anymore. He reluctantly allowed Junmyeon to follow him into his room. 

“I didn’t mean to hurt you,” he began.    
“It doesn’t matter whether or not you meant it,” Sehun muttered.    
“But I need you to understand that you mustn’t take this prophecy seriously,” Junmyeon continued. “I know how you are, Sehun. You take everything to heart. You need to forget about this prophecy.” 

Sehun turned to glare at him.    
“What do you know? How can you just expect me to ignore something like that? How many Antilians have died while we just sit here and do nothing?”    
“I’m doing what I can,” Junmyeon said wearily. “I’m sorry, Sehun. I really am.” 

Sehun turned away because he had nothing more to say. Junmyeon uttered a small sigh before he left, looking utterly defeated. Sehun could not accept his poor excuse of an apology because it only reinforced how Junmyeon saw him as an incapable child. 

Even after Sehun bathed and climbed into bed he could not fall asleep. He kept thinking about the palace in Kingshold and his childhood. He kept thinking of the Antilian children he had seen near the fort and he wondered about the ones who hadn’t managed to escape. He thought of the dead children of his country and then of his dead brothers. It seemed strange how he felt far sadder about the deaths of unknown children than of the deaths of his brothers. 

A tumultuous wind raged inside him and he didn’t know what to do. He got out of bed several times before sitting down again. What could he possibly do for Antilia? He couldn’t just sit there and do nothing. There was no way that he could possibly just continue living at the fort and continue watching more refugees pour in as if everything was fine. 

But he didn’t even know exactly what was going on in the place. He hardly knew the scale of the war or how it had affected the royal family. The fact that there was an anti-royal rebel movement was also astounding to him. 

Then he suddenly remembered that Jongdae seemed to know quite a bit about it. It was no surprise considering his occupation. As confused and conflicted as Sehun was, he felt that he had to get some idea of the nature of the war. He had to speak to Jongdae.

He got up and left his room and practically marched down the corridor in his haste to reach Jongdae and Minseok’s shared room. He knocked on the door with more force than intended and he hoped that he hadn’t woken up everyone. After a second the door opened to reveal Minseok. 

“What is it, Sehun?” he asked softly. His concern was barely restrained but Sehun appreciated that he did not bombard him with questions of his well-being.    
“I need to speak to Jongdae,” he said quietly. “I’m sorry for waking you both.”     
“It’s alright. We weren’t asleep,” he said with a shake of his head and he stepped aside and Sehun stepped in. Jongdae sat by the fireplace smoking his pipe and he looked up in surprise when Sehun entered. 

“Sehun – “    
Minseok gave him a look and he abruptly stopped speaking and Sehun appreciated it.    
“Jongdae, I’m really sorry to disturb you so late, but I just need to ask you about the war in Antilia,” he said with some desperation. “You know about it, don’t you?” 

Jongdae averted his eyes for a moment. He gestured for Sehun to sit but he remained standing and Minseok moved to stand behind Jongdae and he folded his arms.   
“I only heard about it in January,” he said. “And even then it was only a rumour. Solaris knows how it’s been kept a secret for two years.”    
“But how did it start? Where did it start? If refugees from Kingshold are only coming now then what does that mean?” Sehun asked rapidly. He had so many burning questions but he had no one else to ask. Jongdae didn’t show any sign of annoyance and instead he looked slightly defeated.    
“I honestly don’t know the details, Sehun,” he sighed. “I know it started in the south and it took a while for anything to happen. I think the military stronghold in Pelagia was attacked and then the city was besieged by the army to try and get rid of the rebels. It was a mess.”    
Something twisted in Sehun’s gut because he could hardly imagine a siege. He had only read about such things occurring in ancient histories.    
“As far as I know they – the rebels – only managed to get near Kingshold this year.”    
“What of the royal family?” Sehun asked. Minseok’s eyes widened slightly but he said nothing.    
“I have no idea,” Jongdae said. “I’m sorry.” 

Sehun stared at the dying fire for a moment of silence and his mind was reeling.    
“Sehun do you want to talk – “    
“I’m fine,” he interjected over Jongdae. “Thanks. I’m sorry for bothering you.” 

He left before Jongdae or Minseok could attempt to say anything and returned to his room. Now his mind was made up. He had to take some sort of action or else he felt that he would go insane.

He changed out of his sleeping robes into the plainest pair of robes he owned. The only armour he owned was a leather chest piece so he put it on though it was difficult to fasten it as Junmyeon had always helped him. Then he put on his boots and searched around for an adequate travelling satchel. He moved out of pure impulse so he didn’t really pay attention to what he packed because he knew that if he dawdled then he would talk himself out of his decision. He packed all of his birthday presents and some spare clothes and a few other necessities. He fastened the cloak from Jongdae around his neck and he was surprised at how light it felt. The satchel felt rather heavy and his sword felt awkward in his belt but he certainly couldn’t leave it behind as it was his only means of defending himself. The final thing was to put the amulet of Solaris around his neck. He held the pendant tightly for a moment and thought of Junmyeon’s parents.

He gave his room one last sweeping glance. The flower crown from his party was starting to wilt on the nightstand. His room was actually rather sparse in terms of possessions as he realised that all of his favourite possessions were the books in the library and that he didn’t have anything of sentimental value other than his birthday gifts. With a sigh Sehun turned to the door and quietly crept into the silent corridor. Everyone was asleep as the fort was utterly silent and all he heard was the soft steps of his boots on the floor. He thought of all his sleeping friends as he passed because he was unsure when he would see them again. Sehun didn’t even know if he would  _ ever _ see them again. 

He descended the stairs slowly so that his boots would not cause the wood to creak. As he passed the parlour he suddenly froze because he saw a silhouetted figure in the darkness. He slowly crept forward to see who it was, but the figure did not stir and upon closer inspection Sehun saw that it was in fact Junmyeon. He had fallen asleep in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest. His brow was furrowed in his sleep and he looked very uncomfortable. 

The sight caused a pang of guilt in Sehun’s chest because he knew that he should not be running away in the middle of the night. He should not just be abandoning Junmyeon and his family, essentially Sehun’s own family, to pursue some unknown sense of accomplishment in Antilia. He wished that he could just brush Junmyeon’s hair out of his eyes and gently wake him to lead him to bed. He wished that there was no war or prophecy so that he could just continue living in peace. But Sehun knew in the deepest chambers of his heart that he had to leave. He had to do something. 

“Goodbye, Junmyeonnie,” he murmured and he walked away from him. He snuck out the back door that the servants used and came out into the dark night. He felt the chilly air on his face but his cloak kept his body warm. Sehun pulled up his hood and made his way across the lawns and across the fort’s boundaries, making sure to keep out of sight all the while in case the patrolling guards spotted him. He walked through the wide grassy fields past familiar landmarks. He passed all the trees that he knew so well and the places where he had often walked with Junmyeon. Then he came out onto a dirt road and walked alongside it with only the moon to guide his way. 


	4. Chapter Three - Home is Behind, the World Ahead

Sehun walked along the road for what felt like an hour before he started to grow tired. It had been a long time since he had actually walked for such a distance and he realised just how unfit he had become from sitting at the fort for so long. He remembered how Jongdae, Minseok, and Yixing had walked all the way from Solaris and he berated himself for feeling tired. He was reluctant to stop for a break because although he walked along the road he was still in the Wilderland in the dead of night and he could not afford to take any risks.

Every sound he heard that wasn’t made by his own feet made him jump. He held onto the hilt of his sword tightly even though he barely knew how to use it properly. He then decided to practice swinging it around as he walked. Not long after his arm grew sore and he had to put it back in his sheath.

He was relieved when Pinetown finally came into view as a dark silhouette against the night sky. But Sehun was dismayed when he approached and saw that the gates were closed. He didn’t know that the town closed the gates at night. He was unsure of what to do so he hesitantly knocked on the wooden gate.

 “Who goes there?” a voice barked close to him. He jumped around and saw an armed guard approaching. He hadn’t been to Pinetown in over a year so he wasn’t worried about being recognised and he pulled back his hood.   
 “I’m a traveller,” he said. “I would like to enter Pinetown.”   
The guard raised an eyebrow at him and looked him up and down and his eyes lingered on Sehun’s face for a moment that he thought was longer than necessary.  
 “After curfew you have to pay the entrance fee,” he said. Sehun withheld a sigh.  
 “Alright,” Sehun said as he reached for his coin purse. “How much?”   
 “Thirty silver pieces,” the guard said. His eyes were focused on Sehun’s purse and it made him feel uneasy. He withheld a comment about how exorbitant the price was as he handed over his coins. He really just wanted to get in and out of the night.  
 “Welcome to Pinetown,” the guard said with a sly grin as he pocketed the coins. He knocked the end of his spear on the gate and there was a bit of cursing from the other side until it was slowly pulled open.

Sehun walked through the gates and down the dirt road and the gates closed behind him. Pinetown was similar to the small towns of Westmarch in that the buildings were made out of stone. It was a very small town and was mostly inhabited by merchants and frequent adventurers. It wasn’t the place to live quietly with a family considering its location in the Wilderland.

He passed a few familiar buildings and houses until he found the inn that he remembered visiting once with Junmyeon for drinks. It wasn’t as impressive as the inns of Westmarch but it was better than the ones usually found along the road. In this part of Ryeo this was probably the only inn for miles anyway.

Sehun pushed the doors open and was met with a surprisingly busy bar considering the late hour. Some turned to stare at him but he merely put his head down and made his way to the bar. Sometimes he hated his height as it made it very difficult to hide in public places.

 “Evening, traveller,” the barman said. “What’re you here for?”   
 “Just a room for the night and some water,” Sehun said. The barman narrowed his eyes at him.   
 “There’s no need to be rude about it,” he grumbled. “That’ll be ten gold pieces for the room and ten coppers for the water.”   
Sehun was taken aback. He thought he was rather polite, but then he realised that the barman probably thought he was scowling at him. He silently handed over his money and cursed his constantly stoic expression and monotonous voice.

He had not interacted with strangers in such a long time that he had forgotten what it was like and he certainly had not missed it. Everyone always assumed that he was glaring at them or that he just had a general air of aloof disdain about him due to his expression. The barman handed him a large jug of water and motioned for him to follow him to the stairs.

Most of the patrons did not move for Sehun as he made his way past and he had to physically push some out the way. Once he had finally climbed the stairs and reached the third room on the right he breathed a sigh of relief and collapsed onto the bed. He kicked off his boots and took a hearty swig of the water. He didn’t realise just how tired and thirsty he was from travelling. He removed his cloak and satchel but he was confused when he noticed that his coin purse was missing from his belt. He searched the floor and the entire room before he realised with a heavy sinking feeling that he had most likely been robbed in the bar when he had to push through the crowd. He sat still for a moment of disbelief before he groaned in frustration.

How stupid was he to carry his coin purse on his belt in plain sight of everyone? He was thankful that he had kept his bigger purse in his satchel, but he had still lost quite a lot of money. A feeling of disheartened dread settled over his heart and he suddenly felt rather small and foolish. He was out in the world, completely alone, as a runaway again and he was already messing up. As Sehun climbed into bed he thought it would be a small miracle if he actually made it to the border.

* * *

Sehun had fitful dreams about Junmyeon and Antilia. When woke up for the second time he decided that it was time to get moving or else he would sit there and brood forever. He washed his face in the small basin provided in the room and used the remainder of his water for his water-skin. He paid for a small breakfast in the bar and even though he was the only person there he was paranoid about someone sneaking up behind him to rob him so he sat with his satchel held firmly between his legs.

 “Where are you heading?” the barman asked.   
 “Antilia,” Sehun replied but the barman gasped.   
 “Haven’t you heard about the war?” he said in a hushed tone. “No one from outside their borders has been able to get in for months. Even the Westpoint entry is closed.”

Sehun knew that the border at Westpoint was the only means of getting into Antilia. The only legal means, that is. It was common knowledge that the road from Pinetown led to an illegal means of border gate and Sehun planned to use it.

 “I have some unfinished business to attend to there,” Sehun said stiffly. He did not want to give any indication that he was going to attempt to sneak in illegally. “Thank you for the food and the room.” He nodded at the barman before he got to his feet and made his way out the inn. The sun had just risen and it there was a slight chill in the morning air. Some of the townspeople were starting to come out their homes to pray together and Sehun wondered when he had last prayed to Solaris.

Whenever he had been with Junmyeon’s parents they sometimes gave thanks to Solaris before eating but ever since Sehun had left Antilia he had become far less religious. He felt for the lotus amulet beneath his shirt and he felt slightly guilty for a moment. He silently prayed for his good health and for the health of his loved ones. He thought especially hard about Junmyeon as he knew that in a few hours he would wake up to discover that Sehun had disappeared. He hoped that he would not detest him for running away in the middle of the night.

He pulled his hood up against the chill and continued walking down the road. He left Pinetown behind him came out on open road. Now Sehun could be more relaxed because this wasn’t really the Wilderland anymore. It was mostly open fields and farms and there was hardly any threat of wild animals. The border wasn’t too far and he passed a few farms on his way. On one farm that he passed he saw a group of children playing and he was certain that some of them were Antilian judging by how they were dressed. He looked away before he started to brood about refugee children.

The Elfwood was very close to the road and Sehun regarded it warily as he passed. He remembered his brief time in there with Chanyeol and Baekhyun and while he had not been conscious for the events in the Cave of the Dead he still felt a shiver run down his spine when he looked at the forest.

Even though Sehun did not mistrust magic he could not help but feel ever so slightly wary of it and it was due to his upbringing in Antilia. Magic had been outlawed some decades ago by the Goryeo Dynasty and those who practiced it were mistrusted and discriminated against. Many magic users left and settled in Ara. The majority of magic users were in the southern region of Antilia, often referred to as southrons, and their proficiency for magic was due to their ethnicity as many of their ancestors had been mages from Ara as it neighboured the area. Southrons were especially distrusted and faced unprecedented amounts of discrimination in Antilia. Sehun thought it was no wonder that the rebel movement had started in the south.

Sehun soon approached the border but he stopped in his tracks when he saw how chaotic it was. There were so many people that he could not actually see the border fencing and gate. There were troupes of armed knights atop horses trying to control the droves of people who were gathered there and Sehun realised that they were refugees. Some of them had carts and satchels while some only had the clothes on their backs. Sehun thought that perhaps he could use all the confusion to his advantage and slip past the knights and through the gates. But as it was an illegal border gate it was very small and Sehun wondered if he would even be able to push his way through the crowd.

He cautiously edged closer and that was when he noticed that there were other groups of armed men but that they were not knights. Their armour was rather ramshackle as were their weapons and they were scattered everywhere in groups of three at some distance from the knights who were too busy to multitask. Sehun quickly realised that they were bandits and he glared at them as they harassed a group of refugees.   
 “You have to pay the entry fee or else you’ll get sent back.”   
 “Thirty gold pieces per person! Including your kids!”

Sehun scowled and started to march over to them but he had taken two steps when he remembered that he held no authority and that he couldn’t take on three armed bandits. Instead he turned to the nearest knight and he felt slightly comforted when he saw that he was in the Order of the Dragon.

 “Excuse me. Those are bandits over there trying to extort money from those people,” he said as he pointed in the direction of the group. The knight looked down at him from atop his horse and he looked scandalised.   
 “Bandits? Not on my watch,” he grumbled. He gathered two of his fellow knights and they trotted over to the group.

In a matter of minutes they had been chased off but one of them had seen Sehun standing with a smug grin in the direction from which the knights had come and shot him a burning glare. Sehun didn’t think any more of it so he tried to focus on how to get through the border gate. He pushed through refugees and knights but it was impossible to get close to the gate. The crowd was too big and Sehun risked being trampled by a horse if he dawdled for too long.

He decided to try and wait it out so he wandered away from the gate towards the Elfwood and sat down on the grass. He watched the refugees for a moment and it only reaffirmed his decision to travel to Antilia. They all looked very frantic to get through the gate and into Ryeo. Those who had already passed through were on the road making their way to Pinetown and probably to Junmyeon if they knew of him. Sehun wondered how many more could be accommodated in the Wilderland. He also wondered when the authorities of Ryeo would decide to do something about the situation. The Mage Council had already held a meeting, and the presence of the knights was an indication that the knight orders had been sent to help sort it out. Sehun thought that the only reason Chanyeol had no idea of it was because he had been in the Golden Isles for the past five months.

He jumped when he heard footsteps approaching him and he was astounded to see the same group of bandits approaching him. Sehun jumped to his feet and glanced around for the nearest knight. He had strayed too far from the knights and they would certainly not hear him if he were to start shouting. They were also too busy to even notice if a fight broke out a few metres away.

 “You ratted us out,” one of them barked at Sehun as he drew his weapon. It was a dangerous-looking greatsword and it made Sehun very uneasy.   
 “So either pay us thirty gold pieces or we’ll gut you here and now,” another one said.

Sehun froze and tried to think of how to get out of the situation. If he turned to run towards the knights then the bandits would catch up with him before he reached them. He wasn’t a very fast runner and he was already tired from walking and slightly burdened by his satchel. He could not afford to pay them and he certainly wasn’t going to try fighting them.

So Sehun clumsily kicked a rock at the first bandit and hurtled towards the Elfwood. They swore at him as they started to chase him but the forest was closer than the knights were and as soon as Sehun burst through the thicket of trees they stopped pursuing him. He didn’t stop running but he dared to glance over his shoulder to see them shouting and cursing at the edge of the forest. He knew that if he just kept going in the same direction then he would eventually come out somewhere in Antilia but he wasn’t pleased about the route. He had wanted to avoid going through the Elfwood because he was very wary of the place but he had no choice now.

But Sehun couldn’t run for long while carrying his sword and satchel so he quickly slowed down to catch his breath. He glanced around warily. It was a bright spring day and the forest was alive with birds and insects but he did not let his guard down. He did not want to assume that the bandits would entirely give up on him out of superstition so he moved forward.

Sehun tried to stay where the trees weren’t so thick to avoid getting lost but it also meant that he was quite exposed to anyone who was following him. Several times he heard a twig snap or a branch creak and he stopped and glanced around while holding his breath. He kept still for two minutes before deciding that it was an animal and moving on. He really didn’t want to linger and give the chance for something to attack him.

Sehun’s legs ached from all the walking so he eventually decided to sit down on a soft patch of grass and rest. He drank some water and rifled through his satchel for the biscuits that Jongin had made and he was surprised by the variety. There was a selection of different sweet and savoury flavours and Sehun smiled at the thought of him in the kitchen of the Greywood tower, covered in flour and stressing under Kyungsoo’s owlish gaze. He ate a few oat biscuits and a chocolate one before packing the rest away.

Then Sehun heard the unmistakeable sound of footsteps crunching on the forest floor and he jumped. He gasped when he saw two men approaching him through the trees. They looked rather terrifying as they were very unkempt and looked slightly deranged as their eyes were wide as they stared at him. They had long knives as weapons. Sehun recognised their tattered clothing.

 “A-are you from Antilia?” he stammered. They merely stared at him. “Don’t rob me! I can help you! I’m going to help Antilia – “

They didn’t wait for him to finish speaking before lunging forward. Sehun thanked Solaris for his long legs as he was just able to jump out of their reach and tear through the forest. He clumsily darted between trees, frantically glancing over his shoulder all the while. They were also fast but were just unable to catch up to him.

Then Sehun’s foot caught in a tree root and launched him forward and over the edge of an embankment. He tumbled down through long grass and over rocks and shrubs and all he could do was shield his face with his arms.

When he finally came to a stop he dared to peer between his fingers and he saw that he was out of the Elfwood. He scrambled to his feet but winced at the varying pains he felt throughout his body but he was more focused on the two men and he glanced around frantically. He saw nothing but open plain ahead of him so he wasted no time and moved forward.

He limped slightly as he had bruised his knee and he prayed that he wouldn’t meet any more bandits or robbers because he didn’t have the energy to run away again. He started to strain now and he felt all the aches in his body. His exposed hands and parts of his face were scratched during his fall and they started to sting.

 “By Solaris!” Sehun exclaimed in relief when he trudged up the hill and saw that Pinehold was not too far. He assumed that Pinetown and Pinehold had gotten their names due to their proximity to the Elfwood, but it was strange because everyone was too scared and superstitious to dare touch a tree for the timber industry.

He limped across the grass and he noticed that it was shorter and dryer than the grass of the plains of the Wilderland. He did not realise how he had forgotten so much about Antilia. He had forgotten the slight arid landscape that differed starkly  from that of the rest of Ryeo. He was still very close to the Wilderland so the scenery was not that different but he knew that once he entered Kingshold it would be totally different.

For a country in the midst of a civil war, Sehun expected to see a lot of soldiers as he approached Pinehold. But all he saw was groups of refugees making their way along the road in the direction of the border. He supposed that the conflict had not yet reached the north. He remembered what Jongdae had said about Kingshold only being affected in the past few months so it was most likely contained there.

Pinehold was somewhere between the size of a very small town and a village. The stable was smaller than the one at the fort. Sehun hobbled through the open gates and ignored everyone’s stares as he glanced around and grimaced because the place was filthy. There was rubbish strewn about everywhere and there were questionable pools of stagnant water where the cobblestones were missing. The rank smell of open drains made him wrinkle his nose. There were a lot of shabbily-dressed people loitering around in the streets and their eyes followed him as he walked.

He really didn’t want to speak to anyone because he felt that he was already drawing too much attention so it took him a good ten minutes to find the nearest tavern. All the stone buildings looked the same so he nearly got lost. He was relieved to finally find an inn and tavern tucked away between two other buildings. Then he realised that it was also some sort of brothel and he quickly left in search of another one. As he hurried up the street he kept his cloak drawn tightly around him to hide his satchel and sword from view. People stared at him intently and Sehun knew that he stuck out like a sore thumb with his height.

He found the next inn and tavern in the centre of town and just before he reached the door it wrenched open and a man was thrown out and onto the street, landing in a pile of rubbish. Sehun wrinkled his nose at the stench of body odour and alcohol as he stepped over the drunken man and entered the tavern. It was named the _Bandit's Den_  and he wondered if it was supposed to be ironic.

When he pushed open the door the smell of alcohol and the shouts of men assaulted his senses and he pulled a face. It was disgustingly full despite the fact that it wasn’t even noon yet and he drew his cloak closer around himself. He pushed his way to the bar to find that the barkeep wasn’t even there.

He sighed under his breath. He wondered if it was worth staying the night in such a place or if he would be robbed in his sleep. The raucous crowd at the bar pushed him closer into the corner and he was just able to keep his footing. He glanced around to take a look at the place. If possible it was probably dirtier than what it was in the street. A number of fluids coated the wooden floor, alcoholic and other types that Sehun did not want to dwell on, and he could feel how sticky it was beneath his boots. His gaze was drawn to the far corner of the room where he saw the only lone patron. He sat hunched over his table and his cowl and hood obscured most of his face. Then his eyes suddenly darted up and met Sehun’s and he quickly turned away because he really didn’t want to make eye-contact with anyone in such a place.

 “What do you want?” the disgruntled barman barked as soon as he appeared.   
 “How much for a room?” Sehun asked. The man eyed him up and down and pulled a face.   
 “Too little for someone like you,” he muttered. “We’re full anyway.”   
 “Is there anywhere else that rents rooms?” Sehun asked in a louder voice as there was an eruption of shouting behind him.   
 “The _Pine House_ is down the road,” he grunted.

Sehun pushed his way back across the room and he was relieved to breathe in some fresh air when he came back out into the street. He walked back down in the direction he had come from whilst searching for any sign bearing the name _Pine House_. As he walked past the small buildings, however, he noticed an abundance of yellowed wanted posters. There were so many different faces that he was shocked. When he paused to read some of them he saw that the majority were wanted for being a part of the Antilia Freedom Movement. Many others were just wanted for unspecified treason but he shook his head and moved on because he needed to rest. He would worry about politics later once he had actually figured out what he was going to do.

When he found the wooden sign he was relieved for a moment until he realised that it was the same place he had first walked into. Sehun hesitated for a moment before abandoning all qualms and headed inside because he just really needed somewhere half-decent to rest.

 “Back again?” someone chorused across the room when he pushed through the doors. Sehun kept his head down as he walked across the room. It was marginally nicer than the Bandit’s Den as it was far cleaner and not as full, but the presence of scantily-clad women made him very uncomfortable.

 “What can I get you, darling?” the barkeep said sweetly when Sehun approached. Luckily she was fully dressed.   
 “Just a meal,” Sehun said. He was unsure if he was going to spend the night in the godforsaken town.   
 “Is that all?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.  
 “Yes, thank you” Sehun said firmly. He paid her and she sauntered off to the back of the building.

Sehun was acutely aware of all the stares he received so he stared intently at his hands in his lap. When the barkeep returned with his meal he eagerly tucked in.

He thought it was a rather nice stew and he considered staying the night due to the pain in his legs when someone sat down beside him. He dared to look and he saw a woman dressed in a long black cloak draped over purple robes. Her hood was up and her long black hair obscured her face from Sehun. She paid him no attention and he was grateful and continued his meal.

Now that Sehun had made it into Antilia he actually had to make a plan of action. He was surprised that he’d managed it with only a few minor injuries but he really wished he had brought a map and a compass. The only road out of Pinehold led straight to Kingshold so he would take that route. But then he had no idea what he should do. He absolutely did not want to return to the palace. But then he thought of the prophecy and he frowned. Was he supposed to take up his role as prince in order to save Antilia? Could he reform the Goryeo Dynasty?

 “Excuse me.”

The woman next to him had mumbled so quietly that Sehun nearly hadn’t heard her. He glanced to the side and noticed that she had dropped her coin purse and had bent down close to his legs to retrieve it.

 “Don’t worry about it,” Sehun said and looked away before she straightened up.

He thought back to the prophecy and sighed. Everyone had insisted that prophecies weren’t that important but Sehun knew of a lot of instances in history where prophecies had come true.

He realised then that he hadn’t bought water so he reached down to his satchel. His fingers grasped at empty air and when he bent his head down he saw that it was gone. His heart stopped for a second and then he caught something in the corner of his eye. It was the woman who had sat next to him and she was swiftly leaving the tavern.

Sehun abandoned his meal and hauled himself off the chair and burst out the doors. He squinted in the bright light for a moment before he spotted the end of her cloak flitting around the corner of the street and he broke into a sprint, all pains forgotten and replaced with an angry panic surging through his veins.

He rounded the corner and spotted her.

 “Hey! You!” he said loudly as he hurried after her. She glanced over her shoulder and he was met with a pair of dark piercing eyes glaring at him but that did not stop him from reaching forward and grabbing her shoulder. She was the same height as him and when he spun her around he saw the satchel clutched in her gloved hands.

 “Give that back,” Sehun commanded.

She merely glared at him. If he were not so angry he would have thought that she had a beautiful face. Her skin was similar to Jongin’s in its bronze glow although she wore a lot of powder. Her eyes tapered up with her cheekbones and her lips curled in a cat-like way that reminded Sehun of Jongdae, though instead of bearing a permanent smile it was more of an aloof smirk.

 “I’m giving you one warning,” Sehun said as he moved his hand to his sword. “Give the satchel back now.” She raised an eyebrow.  
 “Or what? You’ll stab me with that little sword?” she said. Sehun was surprised to hear how deep her voice was but he brushed it aside because he really didn’t care. He took a step forward but she showed no signs of being intimidated. She looked Sehun up and down and her lip curled up in distaste that only annoyed him more.   
 “Save yourself the trouble and be on your way. I don’t have time for brats like you,” she scoffed.

Sehun’s patience was thinning so he hastily drew his sword and tried to look as threatening as possible. She had no weapon and he did not want to resort to violence but he really just wanted to get his satchel back. She looked very unimpressed.

“Don’t waste my time,” she barked. Sehun rushed forward in the most ungraceful way possible and before he realised what was happening he was disarmed and punched hard in the back and sent sprawling onto the filthy cobblestones.

 “Wow, that was pathetic,” she drawled. She bent down to pick up the sword and examined it with some interest. Hot anger coursed through Sehun and he twisted around on the ground and grabbed her ankle. She was taken by surprise and he yanked her forward so that she fell over and the sword was sent flying out her hand.   
 “Give me my stuff now!” he yelled. He lunged forward and tackled her.  
 “Hey!” she barked. She kicked him hard in the side but Sehun grabbed a handful of her robes and desperately tugged at them in an attempt to strangle her.

He tore open the front of her robes and then he was stunned because he saw what looked like a set of leather armour beneath the purple silk. She took the opportunity to punch him in the jaw but Sehun did not release his grip. He fought like a stray cat as he tried to hit and claw at her face but she was alarmingly fast and strong. The only advantage that Sehun had was that he was able to hold her down by grabbing fistfuls of her clothing.

 “Hey! Stop!”

Sehun did not realise that a group of armed guards were shouting at them until he was wrenched away from the woman.

 “Brawling in the street is a serious offence,” a guard said loudly.   
 “She robbed me!” Sehun spluttered and he pointed at the woman. She was held back by two men but thrashed around violently trying to escape.   
 “Eh, is this Taotao?” the one guard said with a smug grin. “I thought we’d seen the last of you a fortnight ago. Looks like you can’t stay out of trouble.” She swore at him and tried to stomp on his feet and it only angered him more.   
 “Off to jail for both of you! Pinehold has enough crime for us to deal with!”

Sehun and the woman were marched down the street and through the town centre and all he could do was keep his head down and avoid everyone’s stares and shouts. The town’s keep was rather pathetic as it was small and poorly guarded and they were shoved inside and down the stone stairs. There were rows of cells on each end of the room and a cacophony of noise echoed off the stone walls.

The guards pushed her into an empty cell and then pushed Sehun in after her and he nearly fell over a loose stone. The wooden door slammed shut but Sehun threw himself at it and desperately banged on it.  
 “I didn’t do anything! She robbed me!” he cried.   
 “Shut it! You’ll stay here until we take this up with the law!”

Sehun swore and aimed a kick at the door but ended up nearly breaking his toe. He threw himself down on the stone floor as there was nowhere else to sit.

 “Congratulations, you idiot,” the woman snapped. “If you’d just let me be then we wouldn’t be here.”

Sehun stared at her in shock. Only now did he notice how much his face hurt and that even she sported a few bruises. But he hardly felt sympathetic.  
 “You robbed me!” he exclaimed. “This is your fault!” He suddenly felt angry and jumped to his feet. She looked as though she was about to start fighting again as she stood up to her full height and scowled at him.   
 “You wouldn’t have been robbed if you weren’t so damn stupid,” she snapped. “So don’t blame me. I’m just doing my job.”   
Sehun really wanted to hit her again but then she pulled back her cloak to reveal the sword in her belt and the satchel carefully hidden on her hip. She tossed them to the floor.

 “This stuff isn’t worth going to jail for,” she scoffed. “And I feel sorry for how pathetic you are so I’ll give it back.”

Sehun snatched back the sword and satchel and scowled at her. They were silent for a moment. Sehun tried to avoid looking at her as she paced around the cell but only now he noticed how her robes were rather large and fitted her frame awkwardly.

 “Uh…do you know when we’re going to get out of here?” he finally asked. She glared at him.   
 “Whenever the corrupt idiot who’s in charge of this godforsaken place decides to give us a trial,” she muttered. She reached out to feel a purpling bruise on her face and winced. Sehun felt slightly remorseful.

 “Sorry about that,” he mumbled. “But you really didn’t give me any other choice.” She raised an eyebrow at him.   
 “Why are you apologising? I’m not sorry for hitting you.”   
 “Look, we’re probably going to be in here forever so maybe we should just be civil to one another,” Sehun said tersely, all remorse gone. She scoffed and sat down on the floor across from him.

 “What’s in your precious bag anyway?” she asked. She couldn’t hide the curiosity in her eyes.   
 “Just some potions and clothes,” Sehun said dismissively.   
 “Ugh, I’ve _really_ wasted my time,” she muttered.

Sehun took a closer look at her appearance. Without her cloak she looked a bit odd to him. Her eyes and lips were painted with makeup that he associated with the upper-class women of Kingshold yet he had definitely seen dark leather armour beneath her silk robes. He looked at the toes of her boots and they certainly weren’t the type of leather shoes that upper-class women often wore. He remembered how the guard had referred to her as Taotao and he wondered if she was infamous in Pinehold.

 “Are you a thief?” Sehun asked.   
 “If I need to be,” she replied. Sehun sat forward with his elbows on his knees.  
 “You know I have a friend who used to be a thief and he really turned his life around,” he said and she pulled a face at him.   
 “Spare me the sermon,” she huffed. “I’m involved in a lot of other things that you can scarcely imagine.”

Sehun had no idea what she was talking about until he remembered that she had been in the bar of some sort of brothel-tavern.   
 “Oh…” he said awkwardly. “Well there’s no need to steal. That place looked pretty decent.”

She stared at him for a moment before she suddenly burst out laughing. It was a high-pitched laugh that gave Sehun a slight shock.   
 “You think I work at the _Pine House_?” she gasped. “You’re really from out of town, aren’t you?”   
Sehun frowned at her and looked away. She seemed highly entertained and he was very annoyed.

 “Why do the guards know you?” he asked once she had stopped laughing.   
 “I’m a regular in this place,” she said and she tossed her curtain of hair over her shoulder. Sehun saw that her ears sported a number of gold earrings.   
 “They’ve never had any evidence to arrest me until you messed things up,” she said accusingly.   
 “Well I’m not sorry,” he muttered. She rolled her eyes.  
 “Don’t act so self-righteous when you can’t even use your sword,” she said. “Did you steal it?”   
 “No,” Sehun said coldly. She seemed taken aback by his tone and said nothing.

Sehun didn’t know how long they sat there for but the cell soon became stifling. He was glad that he’d eaten but he was starting to worry about when his next meal would be. Taotao was restless and didn’t sit still for longer than ten minutes. She would either peer out through the small keyhole in the door or through the tiny barred window.

 “Are you planning to escape?” Sehun said dryly.   
 “Yes. I suppose I’ll break you out as well.”   
Sehun stared at her in shock.  
 “I was joking,” he spluttered. “If we escape we’ll get into more trouble.” She rolled her eyes.  
 “I’ve escaped from jail seven times already.”   
 “You shouldn’t be bragging about that.”

She ignored him and sat down again after inspecting the door for the sixth time. She leaned back against the wall and stared at Sehun and he felt awkward and looked away.

 “We’ll wait for nightfall before we do anything,” she said after a moment. “What’s your name?”   
Sehun was apprehensive and only then did he realise that he had not thought of an alibi.  
 “Wu Shixun,” he said hastily. It was the first name that came to mind it was a common Antilian name. His name and the names of his brothers were far less common as they had been especially chosen by the religious adviser after their births.   
 “And you’re Taotao?” he said slowly. She nodded.   
 “That’s all you need to know,” she said. She crossed her arms and legs. “I’m going to take a nap. Wake me when it’s dark.” She rested her head on her chest and closed her eyes and Sehun was astounded that she was actually able to fall asleep in such a place.

He sighed in frustration and wondered if he should also attempt to nap. But the noise of the other prisoners echoed throughout the stone cell and the floor was absolutely filthy. He sighed and leaned back against the wall. It hadn’t even been twenty-four hours since he’d left the fort and he’d already been robbed twice and nearly mugged and chased through the Elfwood and now he was in prison with the strangest women he had ever met.

Sehun waited until he was entirely sure that Taotao was in a deep sleep before he quietly looked through his satchel to make sure that nothing had broken in the scuffle. Luckily all of the bottles and glass items were safely wrapped in cloth. A few of the biscuits were a bit crushed but they were still able to be salvaged.

He peered out the barred window and saw that it would still be some time until nightfall and he sighed. He could not prevent his thoughts from drifting to Junmyeon and his friends. He really hoped that he had made the right decision. He desperately hoped that he wouldn’t get into more trouble and end up getting himself imprisoned for life or worse before he could even attempt to help Antilia.

But what else could he have done? All that he could think about were refugees and the war. There had been too many wanted posters of those in the Antilian Freedom Movement for Sehun to count and it made him wonder about the scale of the war. He certainly had to ask Taotao about it later if he was able to.

Before Sehun realised it he started to doze off because his body was just so sore.

 “Wake up.”   
Strong hands shook him and he jolted up with a start. Taotao looked very unimpressed.   
 “You’re very unreliable,” she scoffed. He ignored her and glanced out the window and saw a sliver of the starry night sky. He was shocked that he had actually slept for so long while sitting upright and as he stretched he winced at how stiff his limbs were.   
 “Just keep sitting there looking pretty and I’ll get us out of here,” she sighed.

Sehun really wanted to know how she would even attempt to do that, but Taotao started to bang on the door like a knight coming to raid a bandit’s den. She made such a racket that Sehun feared they would get into even more trouble but it wasn’t long until the small slat in the wooden door opened.

 “What is it? You’re making a noise,” the guard grunted. Taotao peered through the slat and fluttered her eyelashes, much to Sehun’s bewilderment.    
 “Would you like to come in for a good time?” she said in a high-pitched girlish voice. Sehun gaped because he really couldn’t believe what he was witnessing. He was about to protest because, for the love of Solaris, he was still in the cell with her. The slat in the door quickly slammed shut and Taotao stepped back from the door and shot Sehun a strong look to tell him to shut up as he opened his mouth to protest. The door wrenched open and the guard had just taken one step inside before she lunged forward and tackled him in a head-lock. Before either the guard or Sehun could react she pinched his neck and he collapsed unconscious on the stone floor.

She snatched the set of keys from the guard’s belt along with his sword and darted out the cell. Sehun quickly gathered his wits and scrambled to his feet to follow her out.   
 “What – how did you – “   
 “Like I said, I’ve escaped from jail seven times before,” she said. Then she stopped in her tracks and turned to glare at him. “Are you coming with me?”   
 “Uh, yeah,” Sehun said awkwardly. “I just need to get out of this town.”   
 “Alright,” she sighed. “But if you get captured I’m not going to rescue you.”   
 “I won’t get captured,” he scoffed. She didn’t look convinced.

They hurried past the other cells and up the stone steps. Taotao quickly unlocked the main iron door and kicked it open and they burst into the keep. Sehun was surprised at how fast she moved and he was just able to keep up with her as they sprinted past bewildered guards who were too slow to realise what was happening until someone finally shouted that the prisoners were escaping.

They burst out into the street and Sehun expected them to just carry on running straight through the town square and down the street but Taotao took a sharp turn into an alleyway and Sehun just managed to follow. He dared to look over his shoulder and saw the guards looking around for them in the dark square.

 “There!” one of them cried when he spotted Sehun’s face. Taotao grunted in frustration and grabbed Sehun’s hand to pull him along and he nearly stumbled over his own feet. She yanked him through alleys and side streets and over low walls and pushed him through clusters of people and before he knew it he saw the open gates looming ahead. The town was so badly lit that he nearly fell multiple times and if it wasn’t for Taotao pulling him along he would have fallen and gotten lost.

But a guard jumped in front of them and Sehun was about to turn around when Taotao suddenly hit him in the face with the back of the stolen sword. He was sent sprawling to the ground and she leapt over him with the agility of a cat while Sehun just managed to avoid tripping.

Taotao pulled him to the stables and grabbed a tall grey horse.   
 “There’s no bridle or saddle – “   
 “Get on,” she barked over Sehun’s words and she lithely pulled herself onto the horse’s back. Sehun just managed to scramble on by grabbing fistfuls of her clothing when the troupe of guards stormed through the gates brandishing their swords. The horse bolted forward and Sehun clumsily threw his arms around Taotao and they sped off down the road at an ungodly speed.

His heart crashed against his ribcage and he was nearly hyperventilating but he was shocked to hear Taotao’s triumphant whooping. She steered the horse off the road and onto the grass and the change in terrain nearly made Sehun fall off and he held onto her even tighter.

They galloped forward across the grassy plain for a while with nothing but the moonlight to guide them. It was too dark for Sehun to see further than a few meters around them so he just prayed that Taotao wasn’t leading them into any more danger. Sehun wondered how Taotao was even leading them in any coherent direction but he was surprised when a small village came into view. It was enclosed by a tall wooden fence and gates.

 “Who goes there?” the guard at the gate yelled when they approached. Taotao pulled up her hood as they came into the light of the guard’s torch.   
 “Speak, Shixun. And don’t be an idiot,” she hissed.   
 “Just weary travellers,” Sehun stammered. “We, er, my wife and I need lodging for the night.” He sweated nervously as the guard scrutinised them for a moment. He prayed that in the dim light he wouldn’t be able to see their bruised faces.  
 “Alright. The inn is just over here,” he said as he pulled open the gate and gestured to the left.   
 “Thank you,” Sehun said. The horse moved forward and they entered the village. It was very quiet and Sehun only saw guards walking around. For some reason the sight made him uneasy.

They stopped outside the inn and Taotao hit Sehun’s hands and he quickly released his grip from around her waist and sat back on the horse. She swiftly jumped off and he followed clumsily.

 “So what now, Shixun?” she said. “I’m not paying to share a room with you.”   
 “I never said you had to,” Sehun retorted. Now he felt rather awkward as he was still unsure of what to do. “Uh, I’ll go, then. Thanks for getting me out of jail.”

He turned and left her with the horse and walked up to the inn. But he was surprised that the door was locked. He tried opening it again but to no avail. Taotao came to stand beside him and she sighed.

 “There’s a curfew,” she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
 “Thanks for the information,” Sehun muttered. “How come there wasn’t one in Pinehold?”   
 “Pinehold has its own laws. Everyone knows that,” she replied. Her condescending tone was really starting to grind at Sehun’s already thinning patience but he bit back a retort.

The door suddenly opened to reveal a very disgruntled innkeeper.   
 “It’s past the curfew,” he said. “And there are no more available rooms.”   
Sehun withheld a sound of frustration.   
 “But you’re welcome to stay in the stable with your horse.”   
 “Alright – “   
 “Give us a reduced fee, then,” Taotao said sharply. Sehun was shocked when she started to haggle with the innkeeper for a few minutes until they settled on a fair price. She paid him and he seemed to be glad to get rid of her when he closed the door.

 “You need to pay me back,” she said to Sehun before walking back to the stable.   
 “Fine,” he grunted. “I just want to sleep.”

They stabled the horse and Sehun felt rather awkward as he stood in the middle of the stable looking around for an empty stall.    
 “What were you even doing in Pinehold?” Taotao suddenly asked. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously.   
 “I’m just a traveller,” Sehun said hastily. “I’m going to Kingshold.”   
She scoffed in a condescending manner.   
 “Right. Did you only enter Antilia yesterday?”

Sehun averted his eyes sheepishly and gasped.   
 “By Solaris, you really did! But aren’t you Antilian? Why have you come back?”   
 “That’s my business,” he said stiffly. He didn’t even know exactly what that business was just yet, but Sehun had no time to think about it because Taotao suddenly grabbed a handful of his robes and pushed him against a stable door so that he hit his head. Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

 “Your business happens to be my business,” she said in a low voice. “How long were you outside Antilia for?”   
 “Four years,” he spluttered. Her fist pressed painfully hard against his throat.   
 “Why are you back here? Only an idiot would come back.”   
 “I – I want – “   
 “Spit it out!” she barked and her other hand reached for the stolen sword in her belt.   
 “I want to help!” he gasped. “I just want to help but I don’t even know how. I can’t just watch this war happen,” he said. “I’ve seen so many refugees and I didn’t even know why they were coming into the Wilderland.”

Something in her eyes softened for a moment and she released her grip and stepped back. Sehun realised that there had been some emotion in his voice and he quickly cleared his throat. Her expression was unreadable.

 “You really want to help Antilia?” she asked softly. Sehun nodded.   
 “I don’t know how but I’ll do anything,” he said earnestly. She scrutinised him for a moment.   
 “You really don’t know what’s going on here, do you?” she asked. Sehun averted his eyes, feeling rather sheepish.   
“Where in Antilia are you from?” she asked.   
 “Kingshold,” Sehun said. “I left four years go to…to live with my family in the Wilderland. We just sublet some land.”  
Taotao merely nodded and Sehun was glad that she did not enquire more because he found it very difficult to make up an alibi on the spot. Taotao regarded him again with the same piercing expression.

 “I’ll be honest: I don’t trust you. You don’t seem to be lying about anything but this is a state of emergency and I can’t afford to make mistakes,” she said in a hard voice. “I came to this village not only to get rid of you but to do some business. So now I’m going to leave and you’re going to stay here. If you attempt to follow me I won’t hesitate to stop you.”

Her words sent a shiver down Sehun’s spine. She hadn’t said that she’d kill him but it sounded far worse than that. He nodded.   
 “Trust me I just really want to sleep,” he said. “Just, er, you’ll help me out, right?” he asked awkwardly. “I mean…you’ll help me to help Antilia.”  
 “I will once I trust you,” she said curtly. Then she turned around and swiftly marched out the barn without another word.

Sehun was exhausted and sore so at that point he didn’t really care whether or not Taotao came back to help him. He thought that he would actually prefer to be rid of her company. He found the one and only empty stall and abandoned all qualms and threw himself down on the hay. It was marginally cleaner than the stone jail cell.

If someone had told Sehun a few days ago that he would be happy to curl up and sleep on a bed of hay in a stable then he would have burst out laughing. But he was comfortable as if he was in the four-post bed of a palace and he his exhaustion quickly overcame him.

* * *

Sehun’s dreams were fitful again as he was chased by bandits. He tore through the Elfwood but they pursued like a pack of wolves. One of them managed to catch up with him and grab him and he thrashed around wildly trying to hit him in the face.

 “Shixun! Wake up!”

He awoke with a gasp to realise that Taotao was shaking him awake by the shoulder and she looked thoroughly irritated. But when he blinked he realised that she looked very different. Instead of the purple robes she wore black leather armour over tight-fitting crimson robes. Her long hair was pulled back into a high ponytail that emphasised her sharp bone structure and cat-like eyes and made her glare more severe. The makeup was wiped from her face and Sehun squinted in confusion, staring at the faint stubble on the chin and the dark circles beneath the eyes.

 “Who are you?” he asked and he suddenly moved backwards. To his surprise Taotao, or whoever she was, smirked.   
 “My disguise is good, isn’t it?” she said. “I’m a man, by the way. You can just call me Tao.”

Sehun gaped and sat up. Tao straightened up and now Sehun could properly take in his appearance in the armour. He was lean and evidently fit if his stance was any indication. Sehun noticed that on the left side of his head there was a long cross-shaped scar that his hair failed to conceal.   
 “Don’t stare, you creep,” he huffed.   
 “I’m – but – you – “ Sehun spluttered as his face burnt red. Tao laughed at him and the sound only made Sehun more embarrassed.  
 “It’s time to go, Shixun. And if you hit me again I’ll break one of your fingers,” he said before turning to walk out the stall.

Sehun scrambled to his feet and followed Tao out the stable and into the grey dusk. The sun had not risen yet but Sehun only felt a slight chill on his face as his cloak kept him warm.   
 “Where are we going?” he asked. The grey horse that they had stolen from Pinehold was already waiting outside beside a mustang that reminded Sehun of his own horse back at the fort. Without warning Tao thrust a saddle and bridle and other things into his arms.   
 “Tack up,” Tao said.

Sehun knew how to tack a horse but he did not quickly enough for Tao’s liking so he impatiently shoved him aside and finished setting up the saddle and bridle in the blink of an eye.   
 “Thanks,” Sehun muttered in annoyance. He felt his tiredness returning and then he realised just how filthy he was. The cloak somehow seemed clean but he assumed that the grey colour of the material just didn’t show the dirt and grime.  
 “Er, where are we going?” he asked for the second time as he mounted his horse.   
 “You’ll see,” Tao said dismissively. Sehun frowned at him but he didn’t want to test his patience seeing as he’d already annoyed him. He led his horse away from the stable after Tao and they made their way down the road. In the dim early morning light he was able to see that it was a humble little village. The villages of Antilia weren’t as wealthy or as modern as those of the rest of Ryeo.

 “Where did – “   
 “Don’t speak until we’re out the village,” Tao said curtly. “The eyes and ears of Kingshold are everywhere.”   
His tone sent a shudder down Sehun’s spine. He glanced over his shoulder but he saw no one. Sehun and Tao were the only people outside. He really wished that he could bath and eat something but if they were leaving before the break of dawn then it was probably very pressing that they wasted no time.

Sehun wondered if he was an idiot for following a stranger. For all he knew Tao could be a bandit or a bounty-hunter who was going to lead him to his death. But last night when Sehun admitted that he desperately wanted to help Antilia he had not mistaken the soft glint in Tao’s eyes. Somewhere deep in his gut he knew that Tao would not lead him to danger. He hardly knew anything about him but he was at least sure that he would be safe.

The gates were already open and Sehun was surprised to see that the guards weren’t there. They swiftly rode through the gates and onto the dirt road. Tao increased his speed and Sehun followed. He glanced back every now and then, though he did not know why, and saw the village steadily growing smaller and smaller in the distance. But even once it faded from sight they did not slow their pace. Sehun’s thighs started to ache as riding now put more strain on his already sore body. He had not had the chance to tie back his hair and it whipped around him in the wind and obscured his sight so that when Tao finally did stop he nearly crashed into him.

They were just off the road in the middle of a grassy plain. The sun rose steadily in the sky now and Sehun saw nothing but open plains for miles. He dismounted his horse rather clumsily and Tao raised an eyebrow at him and remained atop his horse.

 “You look terrible,” he said. Sehun was very disgruntled at how well-groomed Tao was. He barely withheld a groan as he stretched his legs and back.   
 “Now that we’re out of earshot of any living soul I can explain some things to you,” Tao said. “Firstly: we’re going to a small farm. You will not speak unless spoken to. You need to understand that I don’t trust you – “   
 “So you’ve said,” Sehun interjected irritably.   
 “ – and that there are many spies of Kingshold,” Tao continued loudly over him. “After this we will travel to Westpoint and from there I’ll see what I can do about you contributing to the cause.”   
Sehun glared at him for a moment.    
 “I know you don’t trust me but what exactly are you involved in?” he asked. To his great annoyance Tao merely smirked at him.   
 “That information can cost me my life,” he said. “So I’ll tell you when I tell you. Now get back on your horse and let’s be off.”

Sehun mounted his horse and did not withhold his grunt of annoyance and before he could even take up the reigns Tao bolted off. Sehun cursed under his breath as he hurried after him across the plain. He understood why Tao had to be so secretive, his own identity could also probably cost him his life, but he hated his attitude.

The landscape was flat in this part of the country and Sehun thought that they had been riding around in circles as everything looked the same until a small farm suddenly came into view over a hill. It was a traditional farmhouse with a large barn and the only cluster of trees that Sehun had seen for miles. As they approached Sehun saw some chickens scattered about the place but other than that there was no livestock or even a vegetable garden to be seen. He wondered if it even was a farm.

Tao’s horse had barely stopped when he lithely jumped off and Sehun scrambled to follow and nearly fell over his own feet as his sword got caught between his legs. He looked up at the thatched house with some unease because the shutters on the windows were closed.

He kept his distance as Tao approached and knocked a very elaborate knock on the door. After a moment there was the sound of someone fumbling with locks and the door wrenched open to reveal a man dressed in similar clothing as Tao but his cowl hid his face from Sehun. They spoke in low voices and his eyes darted to Sehun several times. Then he nodded and disappeared back into the house and Tao came over to Sehun.

 “Stable your horse,” he grunted. Sehun led his horse after Tao to the barn. The only other animal inside was a black horse and he was surprised to see that there were a number of wooden crates and chests piled up in the back. He tried to not stare around and removed his horse’s saddle and bridle and at that moment the man from the house entered the barn. He paid him no attention and went about tacking up his own horse with the same expert speed of Tao. He secured on some saddlebags and a satchel and mounted. He grunted something to Tao as he passed and he merely nodded before the man suddenly sped off in a gallop out the barn and across the plain.

 “Who was that?” Sehun asked.   
 “My comrade,” Tao said. “We’ll have to wait here until another comes.”   
 “How long will that take?” Sehun asked. Tao shouldered the satchel he removed from his saddle and turned to look at him.   
 “Are you in a hurry?” he asked.   
 “No but – “   
 “Then you’ll wait until he comes,” he said bluntly. “Follow me.”

Sehun just tried to think of the prospect of food and a hot bath to contain his temper as he followed Tao out the barn. The sun was hotter than what it was during the springtime he was used to in the Wilderland and he squinted in the sudden bright light. He followed Tao into the farmhouse and Tao slammed the door shut and bolted the numerous locks. Sehun was surprised to see how sparsely furnished the place was. There was only a kitchen and a common room area furnished with a few chairs and a table by the fireplace. At the far end of the room there was a set of stairs leading to the floor above. Luckily it certainly looked lived-in and there were numerous sacks and crates and barrels in the kitchen area.

 “This is obviously the kitchen,” Tao said with a gesture. “Follow me.”   
Sehun followed him up the stairs and onto a dim landing. Tao pointed to his right.   
 “This wing is the bedrooms,” he said. “And that side is off limits for you,” he said as he pointed to the left.   
Sehun could not care less about forbidden wings of the house.   
 “And the bath?” he asked.   
 “In the barn and the well is behind it,” he said. For a moment Sehun thought he had misheard him and then he gaped.   
 “This isn’t a manor house,” Tao said dryly. “And we only use the fireplace in winter so you’ll have to have a cold bath.”   
It was almost as though he wanted to see a reaction of dismay from Sehun so he merely pursed his lips and nodded. Tao turned to the right wing and Sehun followed.

As Tao chose the first room Sehun made sure to choose one on the other end of the wing. The bedroom only contained a bed and candle but Sehun was grateful that it was clean. He dumped his sword and satchel on the bed along with his cloak and rummaged around for a pair of clean robes before making his way out and downstairs. In the barn he found the large copper tub in an empty stall with a bucket and a makeshift drain. He sighed when he realised just how much work he would have to put into getting a cold bath. He had to walk back and forth from the well with the bucket so many times that he lost count and several times his arms nearly buckled from the weight of carrying the water.

It was warm in the barn so when he stripped and started washing he only shivered slightly from the icy water. Sehun was immensely grateful for the soap that Kyungsoo had made him and it smelt of fresh spring flowers. He soon forgot the coldness of the water because he was focused on scrubbing all the grime from his hair and body. Once he was done he got to work with soaking and washing his robes.

He felt very refreshed once he was in clean robes and hung up his wet robes in the barn to dry. When he came back into the house he thought that Tao had disappeared, but when he walked past the open door of his bedroom he saw that he was sprawled out on the bed, fast asleep. Sehun dared to peer in further and saw that Tao’s armour and boots were discarded on the floor along with a satchel. But his eyes widened when he noticed a sword that had been concealed by his heavy black cloak. It was a simple sword but it was long and slightly curved. It had no pommel or decorations and the sheath and hilt were both plain black, and Sehun could immediately tell that it was used frequently.

Sehun returned to his own room and opened the shutters and bright sunlight streamed in and onto the bed. He would have liked to eat a proper meal but he was uncertain about touching the food in the kitchen so he just ate some of the biscuits from his satchel. There was no place to put his stuff but he wasn’t about to just toss it aside like Tao. He placed his satchel and sword neatly atop his folded cloak beside the bed along with his boots and lay down on the mattress. It wasn’t too hard and Sehun thought that he might as well nap seeing as there was nothing else for him to do.

* * *

Sehun napped peacefully for a short while until he awoke with a jolt because it felt as though something cold tickled the back of his neck. He saw nothing in the room and could not find a spider or anything that might have caused the sensation but he felt uneasy about it.

He peered out the window and saw the sun dipping low on the horizon and the flat plain burned orange in the dying glow. He got up and stretched and he thought he should accept the fact that his body was going to ache constantly while he was on this haphazard journey.

He left the room and saw that Tao’s room was unoccupied. He descended the stairs and a few candles were lit in the kitchen but none of the window shutters were open so it was rather dark. Tao was nowhere to be seen so Sehun went back upstairs. He kept thinking about the strange sensation that had woken him up. He really didn’t know what to make of it.

He paused on the landing because the door leading to the west wing was slightly ajar. Sehun tried to peer through the small opening but it was too dark for him to see properly. He listened intently for a moment to gauge whether or not Tao was there but it was silent. He dared to take step closer and peer in further because he was very curious. Why on earth would it be off limits? Sehun had been very curious as to what kind of house the place was anyway and what purpose it served. In his haste to peer through the opening the toe of his boot accidentally kicked the door open.

He froze on the spot for a moment, half-expecting Tao to pop out of nowhere and hit him. But nothing happened and Sehun allowed his curiosity to override his reasoning and he cautiously stepped through the doorway. Unlike the other side of the house, there were no bedrooms here. It was just one massive room and when Sehun’s eyes adjusted to the dimness he gaped because he realised that he was standing inside what looked like an armoury. There were haphazard piles of iron and steel swords and blades of varying makes and designs. They ranged from long one-handed swords down to small but lethal daggers. Sehun wandered further into the large room and saw stacks of leather and plate armour. There were only chest pieces and gauntlets and their designs varied but they were all dark in colour. Upon the walls were neat rows of longbows and small bows along with quivers of arrows. There must have been more than a thousand arrows in that room. Then Sehun noticed something out the corner of his eye and when he turned around he stared.

On the wall was a flag he had never seen before. The flag of the Goryeo Dynasty was merely red with a white symbol of Solaris in the centre. This flag was black with red characters inscribed in the centre.

_Antilia Freedom Movement_

 “What are you doing here?”   
Tao’s voice made Sehun jump and the man suddenly appeared behind him. He held a candle and the light cast his scowling face into sharp relief.

 “I – I was just – “   
 “Do you know what off limits means?” he snarled. For a moment Sehun actually felt a spark of fear because Tao looked livid. His firelight reflected in his dark eyes and it was as though the fire would jump out and burn Sehun.   
 “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to pry,” he spluttered. He was slow in understanding what he had seen and it hit him with a sudden realisation. “You’re in the Antilia Freedom Movement? You’re a rebel?”   
Tao scowled at him and he suddenly withdrew a dagger that was concealed in his sleeve.   
 “You see what I meant when I said I’m involved in things you could scarcely imagine?” he muttered. The blade of the dagger glinted as he held it up to Sehun. It took a lot of willpower not to take a step back. Tao stared at him and his eyes were awfully piercing but Sehun did not look away. He had to prove that he was trustworthy.

 “Are you a pro-royalist?” Tao asked.   
 “No,” Sehun said firmly. He felt something welling up in his chest. “They – the Goryeo Dynasty ruined my life,” he muttered and he averted his eyes because he suddenly thought of Junmyeon’s exile.

After the exile of the Kim Household Sehun had moved into the palace as he had nowhere else to live and it had been the most awful period in his life. Every day he thought he really was going to die. The Crown Prince’s suicide set everyone on edge and Sehun lived each day thinking he would be murdered by one of his brothers in his sleep.

He did not see Tao’s face but he slowly lowered his dagger.  
 “That makes two of us,” he muttered quietly. Sehun did not look up and they were both silent for a moment.   
 “Shixun, are you willing to join the Antilia Freedom Movement?” Tao asked. Sehun glanced up with wide eyes. Tao’s face was very severe.

Sehun thought that he really had no choice. How else could he help Antilia and end the war?   
 “What…er…what does the movement actually do?” he asked quietly. Tao’s expression remained stony.   
 “Three years ago the movement was founded in a village in the south,” he explained. “We want to end the oppression of southrons and magic-users. In order for that to happen the Goryeo Dynasty needs to come to an end. It’s taken us a while to gather enough members but a few months ago some of us were finally able to infiltrate Kingshold. We’re a rebel group, Shixun. We have no time for waging grand battles or declaring war against the king. All we can do is infiltrate and attack from within.”   
Mention of the king made Sehun hold his breath.   
 “I haven’t been able to get to Kingshold myself,” Tao continued. “I just do missions and espionage all over. Last night I met with one of my comrades in the village for some information. The group in Kingshold needs reinforcements before we can actually attack the palace.”   
 “You’re going to attack the palace?” Sehun gasped. “But the army – “   
He quickly stopped himself. He did not know how much information about the palace was known to the movement and he did not want to give himself away.

 “Yes, the army is very strong,” Tao said bitterly. “But they don’t know how to fight guerrillas. And they also don’t know how to fight magic.”   
Sehun gaped at Tao. The candle flickered slightly. But he thought that it made sense that the resistance movement would consist of magic-users. It made him wonder more about the scale of the war.  
 “So…so the ultimate plan is to attack the palace?” Sehun finally asked. Tao nodded.   
 “Our leader Duizhang organises it all. He’s been in hiding for years, though,” he said. “I’ve only met him once. Once we attack the palace we can make our demands. The king will have to listen to us when he has a thousand blades pointed at his throat.”

There was so much ferocity in Tao’s voice despite how quietly he spoke.   
 “So will you join, Shixun?” Tao asked.   
 “Yes,” Sehun said. He was not entirely sure what he was agreeing to but he knew that there was no other way for him to help. He glanced at the flag and the red letters stood out starkly against the black.   
 “Then as soon as my comrade comes we’ll leave for Westpoint,” Tao said.   
 “I’m sorry for disobeying you,” Sehun suddenly said. “It was wrong of me to come in here.”

To his surprise the left corner of Tao’s mouth curled up in a cat-like smirk.  
 “Well, you’re a rebel, aren’t you? You don’t have a penchant for following rules,” he said with something like amusement in his voice. Sehun didn’t really know how to react so he just nodded. Tao held out a gloved hand.   
 “Then promise me that you’ll be trustworthy, Shixun,” he said. “You can be initiated later once we’re in headquarters.”   
 “I promise, Tao,” Sehun said as he reached out to clasp his hand. It was smaller than his but his grip was like iron. As Sehun shook his hand he wondered what he was really getting himself into and how the prophecy tied into all of it.

_A Son of the Stars will return to the throne of Goryeo_.

Perhaps it meant that Sehun had to literally return to the palace to lay it to siege. He was to return to the place of the most painful memories of his life. Sehun had to return to face his father.


	5. Chapter Four - Twilight and Shadow

Sehun soon learned that Tao was one of the most reclusive people he had ever met. While he considered himself shy and certainly shared the characteristic with some of his friends, he did not expect to meet someone as quiet as Tao.

For two entire days Tao hardly spoke to Sehun. They ate separately as Sehun slept for longer and Tao usually napped for long hours during the day. Sehun occupied himself by attempting to practice with his sword behind the barn out of sight. He would surely die of embarrassment if Tao caught him flailing it around like a child. Tao confined himself to his room and Sehun hardly knew what he did in there but he did not want to pry.

Tao briefly explained to him that the farm served as a safe-house for members of the movement. Its location in the absolute middle of nowhere made it relatively safe. There always had to be someone there, though, which often meant that someone could wait there for weeks on end until they were relieved by a comrade. Sometimes the place hosted entire groups of up to twenty people.

It was midmorning on the third day and Sehun idly swung the sword around outside. He was starting to grow restless and he was starting to fall into his brooding when he wasn’t occupied. Despite the war and the rebel movement, Junmyeon was a constant thought at the back of Sehun’s mind. He desperately hoped that Junmyeon, or any of his other friends, had not been upset by his departure. They should understand that he could not just sit by idly after a prophecy had been made concerning his fate and the fate of Antilia. He thought of Junmyeon’s parents as well and he wondered if they were disappointed in him for running away.

 “Is that how you hold a sword?”  
Sehun jumped at the sound of Tao’s voice and he sent his weapon flying across the grass. Tao raised his eyebrows at him but he looked more amused than unimpressed. Sehun still disliked it.  
 “I was just messing about,” he muttered as he scrambled to grab it.  
 “Do you know how to fight?” Tao asked. Sehun hesitated.  
 “Not really,” he admitted in defeat.  
 “I can see that,” Tao said and he strode over to him. “Pass it here.”

Sehun reluctantly handed over the sword. Tao examined in the same way when he had stolen it from Sehun in Pinehold. He seemed rather impressed as the blade shone in the sunlight.  
 “Where did you get it?” he asked. He pointed the blade straight at Sehun for a second before making a few quick slashing movements and Sehun jumped back.   
 “My friend had it made for me in Knightscourt,” he said. He watched the blade slash through the air and it was nearly too fast for his eyes to follow.  
 “You must have rich friends,” Tao said with a laugh. “Is he a lord or something?”  
 “He’s a knight,” Sehun said without trying to keep the defensive note out of his voice. “He’s the captain of the Order of the Dragon.”

Tao raised his eyebrows.  
 “Wow,” he said with genuine surprise. “Anyways, you’re holding it all wrong.”  
He demonstrated the correct way to hold it and how Sehun should move with it. He was a surprisingly patient instructor and when Sehun sent the sword flying out his hand for the fourth time Tao laughed instead of making a snide remark. Sehun was still embarrassed.

When he retrieved the sword he paused for a moment because he heard a strange thundering sound. When he turned around he saw a group of riders approaching the farm at a rapid speed.

 “Finally,” Tao said. “Come get your stuff,” he said to Sehun. He hurried after Tao into the house and up the stairs. His stuff was already neatly packed as he had been itching to finally leave. Tao was still throwing on his armour and cloak as they hurried back down the stairs to meet the group. Tao pulled up his cowl and hood and Sehun wished he could conceal his face as he suddenly felt rather vulnerable. All he could do was pull up his hood and keep his head down.

There were ten riders in total and their faces were uncovered.  
 “Who is this, Tao?” one of them asked without bothering to keep the suspicion out his voice.  
 “A newbie,” he said. “I recruited him in Pinehold and I’m taking him to Westpoint.”  
 “The army’s taken Westpoint,” another voice said. Sehun suddenly felt some dread pooling in his stomach. He looked up and saw Tao’s furrowed brows.  
 “We’ve sent the groups who were there to Sunderstone to try and get into Kingshold but all the roads leading to the city are blocked,” the man continued. “Why do you want to go to Westpoint?”  
 “I am to receive briefing for a mission there,” Tao said. “I’ll get in easily. Don’t worry.”  
 “Hmm. Just don’t get this one caught,” one of the riders grunted with a finger pointed at Sehun.  
 “Perhaps you can do some work there in the meantime,” another one added.  
 “Right. We’ll be off,” Tao said. Sehun awkwardly nodded at them and scrambled after Tao to the stables.

 “What work? What does he mean?” Sehun asked in a hushed voice as they started tacking up their horses.  
 “I’m good at sabotaging,” Tao said. “So I’ll see what I can do to the army while we’re there.”

Sehun suddenly felt very apprehensive about leaving the farm. He could not fathom the thought of actually going against the most ruthless army in all of Ryeo. The Royal Military of the Goryeo Dynasty was known for its undying loyalty to the crown. The soldiers came from certain families and were trained from childhood to be ruthless in their jobs. Ara had the mages and Westmarch had the knights, but Antilia was the only place with a formal organised military. It was the only place that used an armed military to extend the authority of the king.

They mounted their horses and Tao immediately broke into a fast gallop. Sehun thought that two days spent at the farm doing nothing would have helped his body recover from the aches and pains of his haphazard travelling but as soon as he started riding he felt all the uncomfortable sensations return to his legs.

All he saw for miles was wide grassy plains as they rode. The sun steadily climbed higher in the sky and Sehun pulled up his hood to shield his face from its strong glare. He lost track of time as they moved because the landscape did not change for miles. He saw no other villages or farms but the isolation did not comfort him. It only reinforced how alone he was in Antilia.

Eventually he spotted the towers and turrets of Westpoint in the distance but Tao motioned for him to slow down and stop. They steered their horses off the road and to a small cluster of trees where they were hidden from sight. Tao dismounted and Sehun quickly followed because he desperately needed to stretch out his legs.

 “What is it?” Sehun asked, panting hard even though his horse did not show any signs of strain.  
 “Westpoint isn’t like Pinehold or any of the other villages in the north,” Tao said and his face was grave. “Antilia is in a state of emergency and now considering that the army’s taken the city security is going to be extra tight. We need to get our alibis straight in case they decide to interrogate us.”

Tao rummaged through his satchel for a moment before pulling out the pair of purple women’s robes and thrusting them in Sehun’s arms.  
 “No one has managed to arrest me for long enough to make a wanted poster,” he said with a proud grin as he removed his cloak and threw it at Sehun. To his astonishment, Tao produced a handheld mirror and what seemed to be small pots of makeup from the satchel.  
 “Hold this,” he said before shoving the mirror in Sehun’s hand.  
 “Why didn’t you do this before we left?” he asked. Tao rolled his eyes.  
 “I would have sweat it all off by now,” he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He expertly applied a powder and black eyeliner with two swift flicks of the brush. It was not unlike how he moved a sword.  
 “I am your wife Yura,” he said before applying red lip tint. “Your name is Xiuting. We’ve been married for three years and we’re from a small northern village. Our surname is Wang and we both work in the village’s inn. We’re here to visit my brother, Feitong, who is also an innkeeper. Got that?”

He spoke very quickly and it was a lot for Sehun to take in.  
 “What if they search us?” he asked. “How do I explain our weapons?”  
 “Just let me do the talking,” Tao said dismissively. He let down his hair and frowned at his reflection in the handheld mirror. “I need to shave but let’s hope they don’t notice.” He took the robes from Sehun and pulled them over his armour and then fastened his cloak around his neck. The transformation was very convincing though the robes fit his body awkwardly..  
 “I think you need better robes,” Sehun said. Tao raised an eyebrow at him.  
 “Are you going to pay for them?” he said. Sehun pursed his lips and withheld a sigh.  
 “Those don’t fit you properly,” he explained. “You should get another style.”  
 “I’ll consider it if we don’t get arrested and thrown in jail,” Tao said. “Let’s just focus on getting into the city.”

They mounted their horses and returned to the road but moved at a slow pace.  
 “Do you usually use that disguise?” Sehun asked.  
 “Yeah, no one’s been able to see through it,” Tao said proudly.  
 “It suits you,” Sehun said absent-mindedly. When Tao’s grin widened he suddenly felt a bit embarrassed.  
 “I know,” he replied smugly.

They continued at a slow pace in silence and as they drew closer to Westpoint Sehun grew more anxious. By the time they reached the gates and he saw the soldiers his hands trembled slightly. The design of the impossibly high walls and the iron gates reminded him vividly of the palace in Kingshold and it only made him more nervous. The soldiers were armed to the teeth and Sehun knew how ruthless they could be.

There was a short queue of people waiting to enter the city but they had to stable their horses first before they could join. The stable boy hardly paid them any attention so that was a relief to Sehun but as he stood in the queue he grew more anxious and started to fidget.

 “Calm down,” Tao muttered under his breath and his face was a mask of calm. Sehun ignored him because he was scared that if he opened his mouth he would either scream or vomit.

After an agonising wait they finally reached the front of the queue where two soldiers awaited them.

 “Names?”  
 “Wang Yura,” Tao said in a soft voice.  
 “Wang Xiuting,” Sehun said with a lot of forced calm and he almost stuttered.

The one soldier wrote down their names before looking them up and down. He looked rather disinterested in them.   
 “Relationship?”  
 “Husband and wife,” Tao said because for a moment Sehun’s mind went blank and he did not speak.  
 “Your business in Westpoint?”  
“To visit Wang Feitong, my brother,” Tao said.

The soldier nodded as he seemed very convinced but Sehun did not dare to take a breath until he nodded them through the gates. Westpoint was bigger than what he remembered and it was very crowded. He supposed that the war had changed a lot of things in the city. He waited until they were a good distance from the gate and immersed within the crowd until he spoke.

 “How come they didn’t search us?” he asked under his breath.  
 “We’re a married couple so that’s not very suspicious,” Tao muttered. “They don’t know how many women are in the movement so they aren’t suspicious enough.”  
 “What idiots,” Sehun said in genuine surprise.

Tao laughed at his words before taking his arm and steering him down the street. Sehun was surprised at the gesture but then noticed just how many soldiers there were walking around. Westpoint was similar to the great cities of Westmarch though more conservative. Nearly everything was built from stone and it was rather imposing considering the gloomy atmosphere. The city was supposed to be a busting centre of trade and culture, but the townsfolk were far more concerned with getting to their destinations than anything else. There were no street performers or peddlers anywhere. There wasn’t even a beggar in sight. The cities of Antilia were governed by lords appointed by Kingshold and while they certainly did not have as much power as the king they were highly respected and commanded the loyalty of the city watch. Sehun supposed that with the onset of the war and the increased military presence that the army had overtaken the roles of the guards as he did not see a single one in sight bearing the livery of the city. Atop the stone towers there were usually flags with the city’s crest, but they had all been replaced with those bearing the red and white flag of the Goryeo Dynasty.

They reached the city centre and came to a large inn. It was comfortably full inside but Sehun stopped in his tracks when he saw a group of soldiers sitting at the bar. Tao tightened his grip on his arm to get him to continue moving forward as though nothing was out of the ordinary. Sehun’s palms were sweating by the time they reached the bar and they stood right next to the group.

 “What can I get for you two?” the barkeep asked. Sehun did not even register his words but Tao spoke instead.  
 “A room on the third floor,” Tao said. The barkeep nodded and motioned for them to follow him to the other side of the room to a door that revealed a set of stairs. But once the door closed the man took a sharp turn through another door and they entered what appeared to be an office.  
 “I’ll let Feitong know you’re here,” the barkeep said quietly before leaving.

Sehun stared around in bewilderment but he had the sense to keep quiet. After a few minutes a man appeared and he and Tao shared a glance.  
 “Who is this?” he asked with a gesture at Sehun.  
 “A newbie,” Tao responded. “Let’s take it downstairs.”

The man merely nodded and walked over to a tall bookshelf and pulled it back to reveal a hidden doorway. Sehun tried not to gape as they walked through it and descended a set of stairs and came into a large basement. It was full of crates and boxes and Sehun wondered if they contained weapons like at the farm.

 “Right,” the man said as he produced three cups and a bottle of wine from a cupboard. “Who is he and why should we initiate him?”  
 “His name is Wu Shixun,” Tao said. “And he left Antilia but he came back because he wants to help. I think we can easily initiate him here.”  
Feitong stared at Sehun for a moment.  
 “He looks naïve,” he said and Sehun frowned. “Do you even know what’s going on here?”  
 “Yes,” Sehun said stiffly. “And as I’ve already told Tao, I’ll do anything I can to help.”

Feitong did not look convinced.  
 “Well, we’ll see how you do in a mission before deciding on anything,” he said. “All we can do here is sabotage and disrupt the army. You think you can do that?”  
Sehun nodded firmly because he really disliked the man’s patronising tone.  
 “You can accompany Tao on his mission tonight to see what it’s all about,” he said and to Sehun’s surprise Tao groaned.  
 “I don’t have time to babysit,” Tao muttered and Sehun felt his face grow hot.  
 “You’ll do as you’re told,” Feitong snapped. “Anyways, the rest of this discussion is confidential so Shixun has to go.”

To Sehun’s annoyance, Feitong went to fetch the barkeep and instructed him to escort Sehun to his room. He shot Tao a glare before leaving and followed the barkeep up the stairs to the third floor of the inn. Though once he realised that the room also had an en suite bath he was slightly less annoyed. A servant brought in the hot water and Sehun was glad to actually have a hot bath but it was short-lived as he started to brood.

Everything was happening at a frustrating pace and it was annoying that Tao did not think him capable of anything. Sehun had been gone from the fort for nearly a week now and he had barely accomplished anything. He did not expect to be immediately accepted into the movement but he hated being patronised.

A sudden knocking on the door made him jump and splash water onto the floor.  
 “I’m still busy,” Sehun spluttered, momentarily afraid that Tao would burst into the room.  
 “Hurry up,” he replied.

Sehun took his time just to spite Tao and when he eventually emerged from the bathroom in clean robes he was delighted by his annoyed scowl.  
 “So when do I accompany you on your sacred mission?” he asked and Tao rolled his eyes.  
 “Midnight. So I suggest you start getting some sleep now,” he said. Sehun was annoyed but not surprised.  
 “I want to eat first,” he muttered.

Only then when he rummaged through his satchel for his purse did he notice that there was only one bed in the room.

 “Where must I sleep if there’s only one bed?”  
 “On the floor if you want to,” Tao replied. “I couldn’t care less.”  
 “Fine,” Sehun grumbled before marching out the room.

He thought that Tao had started to warm up to him a bit but now he was back to his usual grumpy demeanour and Sehun was tired of it. Once he was finally accepted into the Antilian Freedom Movement he would steer clear of Tao for the rest of his life.

He ate a hearty lunch in the corner of the bar and he ordered as much food as possible because it had been ages since he’d eaten a proper meal. He took some time to observe the occupants in the bar. There was still the same group of soldiers and the other people seemed to be ordinary townspeople. Sehun accidentally made eye-contact with someone and he hid his face in his tankard because he suddenly felt chills run down his spine for some unknown reason. He quickly finished his meal and downed the rest of his wine and got up and swiftly left the tavern. He absolutely did not want to be stuck doing nothing in the room with Tao so he decided to take a walk around the city.

It did not take Sehun long to notice how the war had affected the city’s economy. As he walked through the streets he passed rows and rows of bordered up buildings that were once houses and shops. The market was smaller than normal for a city the size of Westpoint and the products for sale were either exorbitant or nearly free. The majority of the townsfolk looked stressed and bedraggled. People constantly glanced over their shoulders with looks of anxiety and Sehun wondered if the soldiers’ presences had anything to do with it. They were extremely threatening as they just moseyed around the streets with their hands on their weapons as though a group of rebels would burst into the city at any moment.

Sehun took some time to look at the wanted posters plastered around all over the city’s stone walls. There was an astounding amount of people in the rebel movement and it made him anxious to think that he was about to join their ranks. Amongst the wanted posters there were also a number of posters bearing instructions from the army such as the curfew times and the guidelines for reporting suspicious activity.

 “You!”

A voice made Sehun jump and for a moment he thought he was in trouble until a pair of soldiers stormed past him and grabbed a young man who had been only a few metres away from Sehun. His face was covered but he had been fiddling with some of the wanted posters. Within a matter of seconds the soldiers dragged him down the street and out of sight, leaving Sehun to stare in bewilderment.

 “That happens often now,” a voice said quietly beside him and he jumped again. It was a short elderly man and his hood obscured his face. Sehun was very reluctant to speak to stranger in a place where he felt he could not trust anyone but he was desperate to know more about the war.

 “But he wasn’t even doing anything,” he muttered. The man shook his head.  
 “It’s illegal to tamper with legal documents,” he said with a gesture to the posters on the wall. “You’re a newcomer, aren’t you?”  
Sehun nodded slowly. He had no reason to be too cautious as he had an alibi if he was asked too many questions, though he wasn’t very good at being questioned on the spot.  
 “Then I suppose you haven’t heard the rumours?”  
 “What rumours?” he asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

The man glanced around warily before leaning closer to Sehun. He smelt faintly of alcohol.  
 “They say that the Twelfth Prince is alive!” he whispered. Sehun froze but the man was unable to accurately decipher his shocked expression.  
 “Shocking, I know! I mean – there’s only four left so it would be a miracle for him to also be alive!”  
 “Wait – four?” Sehun asked slowly. It felt incredibly strange to be enquiring about the princes in such a way. He felt no love for them, but he certainly wanted to know who was still alive.  
 “Oh, didn’t you hear? Apparently the Eighth Prince was killed for treason by the army itself! Though it hasn’t been confirmed by the palace so don’t talk about it.”

Sehun was too shocked to notice the man taking his hand and turning it over.  
 “Let me read your fortune, eh? It’ll only cost a bronze coin. Just to get me by,” he said and Sehun was unable to pull away before he started examining his palm. Although his face was hidden Sehun heard his sharp intake of breath.  
 “This is interesting,” he muttered. “You certainly have noble blood in you. But there’s a lot of conflict here – “  
 “I don’t believe in fortune-telling,” Sehun spluttered and pulled his hand away. “And I’m pretty sure it’s against the law too!”

Fortune-telling was classified as divination by the Goryeo Dynasty and was therefore outlawed with all other forms of magic. Sehun absolutely did not want to get caught breaking such a law so he tossed a handful of coins at the man before hurrying away down the street. His heart raced from his nerves and every time someone glanced in his direction his breath caught in his throat.

He hurried past a group of women but he nearly fell over when he heard one of them mutter something about the princes. He stopped to stare at them and for a moment they looked afraid as though he would report them to one of the soldiers.

 “We’re not talking about rumours or anything!” One of them said quickly.  
 “We just – we wish that the Twelfth Prince would return to Kingshold,” another added and there was a tearful note in her voice. “He has to come back! He’s the only one who can save us!”

Sehun tore himself away and continued down the street at a faster pace. He came across another wall plastered with posters but now he noticed that they were different from the wanted posters he had seen. They were on the wall of a Temple of Solaris and they all bore the same phrases.

_Long live the Divine King!_

_Long live the Royal Princes!_

_Solaris will deliver us from evil!_

_Solaris will return the Twelfth Prince to Kingshold!_

Sehun felt his hands tremble and in an act of sheer desperation he burst through the tall doors and into the temple.

Like most temples it was crafted of smooth pale stone. The temples in Antilia were more lavish than those in other parts of Ryeo and it was due to the strong emphasis that the king placed on religion. The large circular windows in the stone allowed golden sunlight to stream inside and light up the place. There were wooden benches at which people knelt and prayed. At the end of the long room there was an altar and Sehun stumbled over to it and collapsed to his knees.

A massive gold symbol of Solaris stood before him atop the stone altar and it was surrounded by wreaths of flowers and candles and burning incense. Sehun clasped his hands together and stared up at the altar.

 “I don’t know what to do,” he mumbled. “I need help.”

But who could help him if he could not even help himself? He did not expect to feel so overwhelmed by guilt and fear upon seeing how badly everyone wanted him to return to Kingshold. The thought of returning to live at the palace to face his father and brothers made him feel nauseous. He shut his eyes and pressed his hands to his chest where he felt the lotus amulet beneath his robes. He thought of Junmyeon and his parents and before he knew it he felt emotion welling up in his throat.

He could barely imagine how worried they must be. He thought that he probably should have left a note or something but then he probably would have given away his plan and then Junmyeon would have risked his life to try and look for him. He opened his eyes again to stare at the altar and prayed that Junmyeon would not come looking for him.

His knees started to ache so he got up with a sigh and made his way out of the temple. As he passed the people kneeling at benches he heard fragments of their prayers and he gathered that they were all praying for Antilia and for an end to the war.

Sehun was so lost in his own brooding thoughts that he was slow to notice a pair of hands grabbing his arm and yanking him off the street. He cried out in surprise and was pushed against a wall and came face-to-face with Tao.

 “Why are you wandering off on your own? Do you want to give us away?” he hissed. Sehun scowled at him and pushed him hard in the chest. His eyes narrowed dangerously but Sehun did not care. He wondered if Tao had been following him and the thought irritated him.  
 “If I’m such an inconvenience to you then just forget about me,” he muttered. “I’ll go get my stuff and leave.” Tao rolled his eyes.  
 “Don’t be stupid. You already know too much for me to let you go,” Tao said.

He grabbed Sehun’s arm and pulled him back onto the street but Sehun yanked himself away.  
 “I can walk by myself,” he muttered. Tao merely sighed but said nothing and they walked back to the inn. Sehun was surprised to discover just how far he had strayed from the inn and it was a wonder that he had not gotten hopelessly lost.

Once they were back in the room Tao slammed the door shut and turned to glare at Sehun. But he was too annoyed to be intimidated anymore so he glared back and crossed his arms.

 “I don’t know what your issue is but you can’t back out now,” Tao said.  
 “Then why can’t I be initiated right now?” Sehun retorted. “I hate just waiting around doing nothing!”  
 “It’s taken the movement four years to get where we are now. How do you think we felt during that time? Stop bitching and just be patient. When you come with me tonight you’ll see everything and if you’re useful then you’ll be initiated.”

Sehun cursed under his breath and kicked off his boots. He hated feeling so powerless but all he could do was just wait for midnight to accompany Tao on his mission. He drew the curtains shut with more force than necessary and threw himself onto the bed and pulled a pillow over his face. Tao muttered something under his breath but it was too faint for Sehun to hear.

He felt the mattress sag slightly as Tao lay down on the other side of the bed and Sehun shifted closer to the edge and brought his legs up to his chest.

 “If you want to go to the temple again then just tell me,” Tao mumbled in an almost inaudible voice. “I understand if you want to be alone with your thoughts.”

Sehun stiffened from his words and it took him a while to actually believe that it was Tao speaking. He remained silent and Tao did not speak again. It took some time but Sehun eventually fell into a light sleep while his mind reeled with thoughts of the war and the prophecy.

* * *

 Once again Tao woke up Sehun by violently shaking his shoulder. The room was in total darkness except for a thin sliver of moonlight streaming in from a gap in the curtains. Sehun rubbed his eyes and sat up feeling groggy from his irregular sleeping pattern. Tao was bare-faced again and wore his armour with his cloak draped over his shoulders and he blended in with the shadows. Sehun’s eyes were briefly drawn to the scar on the side of his head. He wordlessly got up and Tao chucked his cloak at him.

 “I don’t know how you even managed to get that cloak but use it well. It’s very rare and it’ll come in handy tonight,” Tao said. Sehun held it in his hands for a moment and felt a rush of affection for Jongdae. He fastened it around his neck and pulled on his boots.

 “Don’t take your sword,” Tao said when Sehun reached for the weapon. “It’ll only slow you down as you’re not used to it yet.”

His words weren’t teasing or smug and he handed Sehun a long thin knife in a leather sheath. Tao pulled back his cloak and gestured to his thigh where an identical knife was securely attached. Sehun struggled a bit to secure the strap around his leg as he had never done such a thing until Tao stepped forward and took it from his hands and secured it in a second. He did not grunt or make a comment about having to do so and Sehun jumped slightly when his hands brushed against his thigh but Tao’s face remained impassive.

 “Shixun, this is going to be very dangerous,” he said quietly as he straightened up and moved towards the window. “Stay close to me at all times and if I tell you to run then run. When we reach a certain place I’ll tell you to stay back so you must stay there. Do you understand?”

Sehun nodded hesitantly. It was dawning on him that he had never done something like this in his entire life and a knot of anxiety formed in his stomach. Tao pulled up his cowl and Sehun pulled his hood over his head.  
 “Right. Now just follow me,” Tao said as he pulled back the curtains and opened the window. Sehun approached him and watched as Tao lithely climbed through the open window and onto the roof. Now Sehun understood the significance of their room being on the third floor of the inn. He followed Tao though he was far less graceful and his cloak nearly got tangled in his legs. As it was well past curfew the city was incredibly quiet and it made Sehun feel uneasy. There was no wind and the night air was moderately warm but Sehun shivered from his nerves.

Tao crouched low and quickly crawled across the tiled roof on his font and Sehun scrambled to follow him. He had never crawled like that in his life and it quickly strained his arms and legs. He followed Tao down to a lower roof that was still a part of the inn. They were hidden by the shadows but when Sehun spotted soldiers in the street below them his breath caught in his throat. Tao motioned for him to stop and they were still for a moment as the soldiers passed while chatting loudly.

Once they had passed Tao stretched out and grabbed onto a wide window ledge and swung himself down onto a wall. Then he jumped off onto the cobblestones and landed without a sound. For a moment Sehun was about to hurtle back up the roof and to the room but he knew that he had to do this if he was to prove himself worthy of joining the movement. He cursed his hands for sweating as he reached out for the ledge. He thought that if someone were to pull back the curtains and just look out they would see his ghostly face and then it would all end there and then.

He tried to be as fast as possible as he pulled himself forward and tried to not think about falling. The top of the wall was very wide but there was a possibility of misplacing his feet and toppling over. He took a deep breath and pulled himself forward. His hands slipped and he landed on the wall faster than what he anticipated and he lost his footing and fell backwards. Tao was quick to catch him in his arms and Sehun just managed to avoid falling on his backside.

There was no time to mutter a thanks as Tao was already moving down the dark alleyway and Sehun hurried after him. For a while they continued onwards like that just creeping through dark side streets and alleys and avoiding the main streets. Sehun’s eyes adjusted to the darkness and he was just able to keep up with Tao without making a sound. They passed the city centre and the temple practically glowed in the darkness as it was surrounded by torches. Sehun felt for his amulet and prayed that they would survive whatever they were about to do.

Not far from the temple they stopped abruptly and Tao pointed straight ahead of them at what appeared to be an inn. Bright light streamed out from the windows and when the door opened a sudden cacophony of noise burst forth and made Sehun jump. The surrounding buildings weren’t residential but they weren’t shops either.

 “Those are the soldiers’ barracks,” Tao whispered in Sehun’s ear. “On either side is where they store their supplies. It’s my job to destroy it.”  
Sehun stared at him in shock.  
 “How?” he whispered. Although Tao’s cowl covered the lower half of his face his eyes curved with a hidden smirk. They almost sparkled in the darkness.  
 “Just stay here and watch. I’ll come back via the roof so don’t expect me to run across the street. If any soldiers run out and come this way then fall back and wait by the temple. Don’t get caught.”

Sehun barely had time to respond before Tao suddenly started scaling the brick wall beside him. He stared in wonder as he moved up like a cat and disappeared over the roof, hidden by the clouds that moved across the moon.

Sehun leaned against the wall and anxiously bit his lip as he stared at the barracks. He supposed that Tao would somehow jump across the roofs of the surrounding buildings to get there unseen and Sehun could hardly fathom such a thing. When he squinted hard enough he was able to make out a slim black silhouette briefly leap against the dark sky before disappearing.

It was an agonising wait and Sehun was not entirely sure what he was waiting for until there was suddenly a booming sound so loud that it made him jump and gasp. He squinted through the sudden brightness engulfing the night and saw that the building beside the barracks was engulfed in bright orange flames and black smoke. Then there was another sound and Sehun realised that they were explosions as the other neighbouring building erupted into sudden fire. He could not contain his gasp because he had never seen anything like it in his life. The flames were so large that it basked the street in a burning light like that of the sun and Sehun shielded his eyes from the glare. Then soldiers started pouring out of the barracks accompanied by shouting and cursing. A pair hurtled in Sehun’s direction and he was too shocked to remember to retreat so he threw himself down on his haunches and pulled his cloak over himself.

 “…have to find the captain!”  
 “I heard this happened in the south!”

They tore down the alleyway and out of sight and Sehun could hardly believe his luck as he hesitantly emerged from beneath his cloak. Now the smoke was upon him and he gasped at how it burnt his eyes and throat and he stifled a cough. It was unlike the smoke from an ordinary fire as it had a distinctly acrid smell of sulphur. Suddenly there was the sound of a soft thud beside him and he jumped around to see Tao. He pulled down his cowl to flash a grin and yanked Sehun up by the arm.

 “Back to the inn!” he whispered and there was a definite note of barely-contained excitement in his voice. Sehun hurried after him and while they still had to creep and sneak around they were faster than before because now the city quickly came to life again after being shaken by the explosions. People wandered out of their homes and more soldiers swarmed about.

When they reached the inn Sehun panted hard and his hands trembled from his nerves. Tao pulled himself onto the wall but instead of climbing up onto the roof he bent down and extended a hand to Sehun and helped him scramble onto the wall. He motioned for Sehun to go first and he found that it was more difficult getting back onto the roof using the window ledge as it was now at a higher level and he did not have any momentum behind him.

Sehun gripped onto it for dear life and tried to stretch out a leg while keeping the other firmly planted on the wall. Then he heard the sound of approaching voices and he froze and felt his heart stop for a second. To his utter surprise Tao threw his arms around his waist and hoisted him up at the angle he needed and he was able to stretch out his legs and get a grip on the roof and push himself forward. He stumbled and fell hard on his knees and the pain made him wince but then Tao appeared beside him and pulled him up again. They crawled across the tiles and once again Tao hoisted Sehun up by the waist so that he was able to pull himself up onto the roof and scramble through the window.

Once he collapsed onto the floor Sehun exhaled and started to cough because the smoke had really irritated his throat and chest. Tao climbed through after him and closed the window and made a small sound of triumph.

 “What did you even do?” Sehun spluttered. “How – did you make those explosions?”

Tao knelt down beside him, grinning proudly, and pulled off his black leather gloves. Sehun gasped because the palms of his hands were very red and inflamed as though they had been burnt.  
 “It’s magic, Shixun,” he said and even in the darkness something glinted in his eyes. “In the movement we learn a special type of fire magic.”  
 “Wait – you’re a mage then? There are mages in the movement?” Sehun asked incredulously but Tao shook his head.  
 “None of us are trained. Someone _was_ a mage and he managed to teach it to everyone else.”  
 “But you need years of training!” Sehun exclaimed. “That’s really dangerous!” Tao shrugged and got to his feet.  
 “At this stage danger isn’t an issue anymore,” he said. “All that matters is that the army lost their supplies. Magic has given us the upper hand over the years.”

Sehun stared in wonder for a moment before he got up and then he winced at the pain in his knees.  
 “You’re a terrible climber,” Tao said in amusement as he kicked off his boots and started removing his armour and knife. Sehun remembered his own weapon strapped to his leg and he felt like even if he had been in danger he would have forgotten about it.  
 “Uh, sorry about that,” he muttered sheepishly. “I didn’t really do anything.”  
 “I saw you hide from those soldiers,” Tao said. “I told you that cloak was useful. They ran straight past you.”

Sehun gaped at him.  
 “Seriously? So it really is magical,” Sehun said slowly. But the subject of magic brought him back to Tao’s magic. “Do I have to learn magic if I want to be a part of the movement?”  
 “No, it’s not a requirement. I only learnt it because the majority of us in the movement are from the south so we’ve always been associated with it,” Tao said and there was a small note of bitterness in his tone. “You’ll get your own mission soon enough. Now we just need to lay low for a few days before striking again. They’ll be pretty pissed off after this because they’ve never figured out how we do it.”

Tao pulled his robes over his head and in the dim light Sehun was able to make out something dark on the left side of his abdomen. Tao noticed him squinting and he lifted up his arm.  
 “This is the tattoo you’ll get once you’re initiated,” he explained. “It’s just the initials of the movement, nothing fancy.”  
 “A tattoo?” Sehun exclaimed and Tao burst out laughing at his expression.  
 “It hurts a lot but it’s quick,” he said. “Anyways, well done for not messing up tonight.”

Sehun did not know if he was supposed to take it as a compliment so he nodded awkwardly. He turned away as Tao started to change and Sehun did the same as he had sweated quite a lot during the brief mission. He had never been awkward about such things but he still hardly knew Tao so he tried to be as quick as possible as he pulled sleeping robes over his head.

 “Your knees are wrecked,” Tao said. Sehun glanced down at his bare legs and saw that he had grazed both of them rather badly and that they were still bleeding.

 “I have an ointment,” he muttered as he looked around for his satchel. “Can we light a candle now or something?”  
 “Oh, right. I suppose it’s safe now,” Tao said and he moved across the room and lit a candle, casting it in a warm light. Sehun rummaged through his satchel and found the ointment from Kyungsoo and went about cleaning the grazes in the bathroom with the small pitcher of water. The ointment was a thick oily type of cream but as soon as he applied it the stinging stopped. He gingerly pulled on his pants and hobbled back into the room to find Tao already lying on his front on the bed.

 “Don’t wake me up tomorrow,” Tao said with a yawn.  
 “Right,” Sehun muttered as he lay down on the other side and pulled the duvet over himself. He felt Tao pulling it away but he maintained a tight grip and pulled it back.  
 “Night, Shixun,” Tao said softly and it sounded as though he was already asleep. Sehun hummed in response, slightly taken aback because it was the politest thing Tao had ever said to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ~ I will probably only be able to post the next update towards the end of the month as I'm very busy with uni and crying over Minseok's enlistment ;;( but thank you to everyone who is enjoying it so far ♥✿


	6. Chapter Five - Watchman's Ease

_“Sehunnie! Sehun! That’s not fair!”_

_Sehun pulled his tongue out at Junmyeon before running around the corner, still holding his wooden sword aloft in one hand and Junmyeon’s fabric rabbit toy in the other. They were playing a serious game of knights and Sehun had decided to take the toy hostage so that he could get an extra sweet from Junmyeon at dinner._

_Even though he was older and taller than him, Junmyeon allowed Sehun to run around the courtyard triumphantly for a while until he tackled him to the ground. Sehun squealed loudly in his grip as they struggled. But it was short-lived before they were pried apart by Junmyeon’s father. They both whined loudly but the look on his face told Sehun that something had happened._

_“Sehun, go get cleaned up. You have to go to the palace today,” he said. Junmyeon’s face fell and Sehun felt dread wash over him._  
  _“Why?” he asked._  
 _“It’s urgent – I’ll explain to you on the way. Help him, Junmyeon.”_

_Junmyeon snatched the toy out of Sehun’s hand and led him back into the house. Even though he was only twelve he looked incredibly serious and it made Sehun feel anxious. Junmyeon helped Sehun clean his face and brush his hair and change into the stiff silken robes he hated._

_“I hate going to the palace,” he mumbled.  
 “Just remember to be on your best behaviour,” Junmyeon said as he secured the gold crown in Sehun’s hair. “Dad will be there so at least you won’t really be alone.” He sounded as though he was comforting himself more than Sehun. _

_Back in the courtyard Junmyeon hugged him tightly and as much as Sehun liked their hugs he thought it was a bit unnecessary as he was only going for a short while._

_However, when he reached the palace Sehun and the other princes were informed of the death of the Fifth Prince. Sehun did not really know what to feel because he hardly knew him. There was no crying or any displays of emotion from anyone but there was a cloud of displeasure cast over everyone by the king. Sehun would have to stay in the palace for the full ten days of ritual mourning and it frightened him because it would be the longest he had ever spent at the palace._

_When the ordeal was finally over he practically ran into Junmyeon’s arms once he was back home at the Kim Household. It was the only place he called home. It was the only place in the whole of Antilia where he felt safe._

* * *

Sehun slept for so long that when he woke up he forgot where he was and why he was sleeping next to Tao, whose sprawled out limbs took up most of the bed and forced Sehun to sleep curled up in a ball. He yawned and stretched but he did not want to get up because his knees hurt. He fiddled with his amulet and stared at the ceiling for a while before he got up to go wash and change.

He ate breakfast quietly in the bar and tried to eavesdrop on the other patrons. Unsurprisingly everyone was discussing the explosions from the previous night.

 “It’s definitely those rebels,” someone whispered. “The same thing’s been happening all over the kingdom.”  
 “Shush! Even just talking about them can land you in jail!”  
 “Who else could it have been? Buildings don’t just blow up. Those southrons are known for dabbling in magic.”

Sehun repressed a smug smile as he ate but he was taken by surprise when Feitong appeared at the bar.  
 “Where is your wife?” he asked with an impassive expression.  
 “Sleeping,” Sehun replied. Feitong pursed his lips.  
 “Wake her up when you’re done,” he said quietly before walking away. Sehun wondered if Tao was in trouble or something but he thought nothing more about it and returned to the room after he finished his meal.

Tao was still asleep and Sehun reluctantly nudged his shoulder.  
 “Wake up,” he said but Tao merely furrowed his brows and groaned. Sehun ripped off the duvet and Tao swore at him and pulled the pillow over his head.  
 “Feitong wants you,” Sehun said. “And it’s nearly noon anyway.”

After much grumbling Tao, dressed once again as Taotao, and Sehun were back in the basement with Feitong. By now Tao had abandoned using the face powder and limited his makeup to just eyeliner and lip paint.

 “Well done for last night,” he said though he did not sound entirely impressed. “It’ll be a while until we can get a mission for Shixun to do so I suggest you spend your time wisely teaching him a few tricks.”  
 “Right,” Tao said with a barely-stifled yawn and he turned to Sehun. “We should work on your sword skills during the day then at night I can take you around the city so you can get used to climbing.”  
 “You can’t even use a sword?” Feitong scoffed.  
 “He’s learning,” Tao snapped and Sehun noted a defensive tone in his voice.

Thus began a very structured yet gruelling routine for Sehun. During the day he and Tao were confined to the basement where he learnt how to fight with a sword and with his bare hands. It was different to when he had sparred with Chanyeol or Jongdae as Tao taught him the Antilian style of sword fighting that suited thin blades. He also taught him hand-to-hand combat that was very fast and vicious and it often left Sehun bleeding and sprawled out on the floor. Tao showed him how to use small thin knives that could be concealed on his leg or up his sleeve and it resulted in a lot of minor cuts on his hands. If it were not for Kyungsoo’s healing ointment then Sehun was sure he would have quickly died of infection on account of all of the minor injuries he sustained.

When Tao trained with him he was incredibly serious and he dropped any teasing jokes or comments. He pulled his hair back tightly so that his scar was visible and it made him look rather menacing when he came at Sehun either with his curved sword or his bare hands. Sehun noticed that his hands did not seem to heal from the use of magic and remained red. He offered Tao some of the healing ointment but he declined, explaining that he was used to it by now.  

During the evenings Sehun followed Tao out of the window and they would climb over walls and roofs and sneak through the shadowy streets. This was far more nerve-wracking for Sehun as there was always the nagging chance that he would be caught by soldiers on patrol. The punishment for disobeying curfew was severe and Sehun could not even bear to imagine it. He got lost several times but his cloak was very useful when he did not want to be seen by any nearby soldiers. He took a lot of light falls but Sehun was now used to having constant bruises and cuts on his body. They always returned before dawn to sleep for the entire morning until waking at noon to continue sparring and training.

* * *

It had been more than a week since Tao’s mission when Feitong finally summoned Sehun to the basement to brief him on his own mission.

 “You just have to be a burglar for a night,” he said as he produced a piece of paper. “Here are your instructions. Tao will supervise you from outside the building but once you’re inside you’re on your own. If you get caught then we can’t help you. Understand?”

It was a lot for Sehun to process but he was actually excited because now he was finally getting to do something. He read over the instructions and saw that he was to break into a house being used by the superiors of the squadrons placed in the city and he was to steal a dossier containing secret information regarding their next strategy. There was a map of the house and Sehun had to get into a room on the third floor.

 “Think you can do this?” Feitong asked and Tao rolled his eyes at his condescending tone.  
 “Certainly,” Sehun replied with a small surge of confidence as he carefully folded the paper and pocketed it. Tao nodded at him and they made to leave the basement.  
 “Make sure he doesn’t get caught, Tao,” Feitong added smugly as they left.

Sehun ignored him but he noticed Tao’s scowl when they returned to the room. It was already sunset and the room was cast in a warm glow.  
 “I hate that guy,” Tao muttered. “He’s always like this to everyone who’s younger than him. He always expects newbies to mess up.”  
 “Well, I’ll just have to prove him wrong then,” Sehun said as he examined his instructions again. “Do you know where this street is?”

He pointed to the map on the page but Tao shrugged.  
 “What does it say? I can’t read,” he said. Sehun gaped open-mouthed before he could stop himself.  
 “You can’t read?” he exclaimed but he realised his rudeness too late. Tao’s sullen face made him feel a pang of guilt.  
 “I’m sorry I didn’t mean – “  
 “It’s fine. I grew up as a farm boy so education wasn’t really a priority,” Tao said dismissively. “I can write my name because that’s all that matters.”

Sehun felt incredibly awkward and a tense silence fell over them.  
 “I – if you want – I can teach you,” he said hesitantly. “I used to be a scholar anyway.”

To his surprise Tao snorted and cocked an eyebrow.  
 “That explains a lot,” he said. “I’ll consider it if you survive tonight.”

It had been a while since Tao had made any sort of condescending comment but now it did not offend Sehun because he knew that it was a defence mechanism. So he held out his hand and took on a determined expression.  
 “Let’s bet on it then,” he said. “If I pull this off and get initiated then I get to teach you your letters.”  
Tao smirked at him and grasped his hand firmly and his bare palms were rough.  
 “Deal. And if you fail, well, then I might try to bust you out of prison if they don’t execute you.”

As morbid as his words were Sehun could not help but smile as he felt a spark of competitive energy course through him.

 “Wow, I think this is the first time I’ve seen you smile,” Tao remarked, sounding impressed and Sehun suddenly felt embarrassed and pulled his hand away. It only made Tao grin more and he looked very mischievous. Indeed Sehun knew that he had not smiled in what felt like a lifetime but now in his embarrassment it turned into a bashful grimace.  
 “What are we going to do until midnight?” Sehun asked to try and change the topic and he turned away under the pretence of fixing his hair in the mirror.  
 “Whatever,” Tao said with a shrug. “There isn’t much to do in this city.”

Sehun glanced out the window and saw some people making their way to the temple for the evening prayers. He thought that he should probably go and pray for some help as he was going to need a lot of divine intervention for his mission.

 “I’m going to the temple,” he announced as he put on his cloak. Tao raised his eyebrows.  
 “Alright. Don’t get too lost in prayer,” he said. “I’ll take another nap.”

He yawned and lay down on the bed and Sehun marvelled at how one person could sleep so much. Tao was a victim of having constant dark circles beneath his eyes but it was a mystery to Sehun because the man slept for over ten hours a day.

As Sehun stepped out the building he was met with a balmy evening. The few trees in the city had lost their blossoms and there was no chill in the air. He took his time in walking to the temple and when he got there he was not surprised to see how full it was. He chose a bench at the back and knelt down. There were new and old wounds on his knees and shins but he grimaced through it as he closed his eyes and placed his hands together in front of him.

Due to all the time spent training with Tao, he had hardly spent any thoughts for his friends or Junmyeon. He frowned as he thought about how dearly he missed him. In the summer they would take a trip to Westmarch or Ara and just lose track of the days in pleasant bliss together. Sehun remembered their first trip to the Ice Veil to visit Minseok and Jongdae and he smiled at the memory of Junmyeon struggling in the snow with his short legs.

He prayed for Junmyeon’s health and for the wellbeing of his family. He prayed for his friends and hoped that no one was actually looking for him because then they would be putting themselves in danger.

Sehun’s prayers were interrupted when he felt a sudden chill run down his spine and he shivered. It was the same sensation he’d experienced at the farm and it made him feel uneasy so he quickly got up and left the temple. He had no idea what to make of it but all thoughts of it were gone from his mind when he returned to the room to find Tao sitting cross-legged on the floor, bent over a piece of paper with a quill in his hand. As soon as Sehun entered he jumped and nearly sent the pot of ink flying across the room.

 “Why are you back so soon?” Tao snapped as he tried to hide the paper beneath his pillow. Sehun forced himself not to laugh and instead slowly approached him as if approaching a nervous stray cat.  
 “Were you writing something?” he asked hesitantly.  
 “No,” Tao said loudly. Then a sheepish look overcame his face and if Sehun was not mistaken his cheeks flushed. He produced the piece of paper and crumpled it up and tossed it at Sehun’s chest before he crossed his arms and turned away.

Sehun unfolded the paper and saw a very messy attempt to write some characters. There were several other attempts before but Tao had angrily scratched black lines through them.  
 “Huang…Zitao?” Sehun read aloud. “Is that your full name?”  
 “Just call me Tao,” he muttered. “If you mock me then I won’t – “  
 “I’m not going to mock you,” Sehun interjected. “It’s not that bad if I can still read it.”

He approached Tao where he sat on the floor and crouched down beside him and took the quill from his hand. He wrote Tao’s name slowly and precisely and held up the paper.  
 “See? You’re nearly there,” he said and he tried to sound more encouraging. Tao glared at the paper and nodded stiffly.  
 “Have you eaten dinner yet?” Sehun asked as he got to his feet and placed the paper on the bed. Tao shook his head and he looked very much like a sulking child.  
 “Come on, then.”

He extended a hand towards him but Tao remained sitting. Sehun pitied him because he knew that he was incredibly embarrassed, but he was surprised at just how sensitive he was. He did not expect it from someone who could probably kill him with his bare hands. He grabbed Tao’s hand and pulled him to his feet.

 “Don’t feel embarrassed,” he said.  
 “I’m not.”  
 “And don’t be childish either.”

Tao narrowed his eyes at him.  
 “I’m nearly twenty-two, you know,” he said stiffly.  
 “Good for you. But not yet. You’re still the same age as me so let’s go.”

Sehun dragged Tao out the door until they both realised that he was not dressed appropriately and he rushed back to haphazardly throw on his purple robes and his makeup. They ate in the corner where Sehun usually sat and he realised that they hardly ate their meals together due to Tao’s strange sleeping habits. He sat hunched over and slurped his food loudly while Sehun sat up straight and ate slowly.

 “So you’ve just been a scholar your whole life?” Tao asked through a mouthful of food. Sehun nodded.  
 “I haven’t really done much else…” he muttered.  
 “But you left Antilia,” Tao said. “So where have you been in Ryeo?”  
 “Everywhere except the Golden Isles,” Sehun said. “It’s, er, a bit dangerous there.”

Tao’s eyes widened in disbelief.  
 “ _Everywhere_?”  
Sehun nodded.  
 “Even Knightscourt?”  
 “Yup.”  
 “Even Solaris?”  
 “Yes.”  
 “The Ice Veil?”  
 “Only once, but yes.”

Tao gasped and several patrons turned to stare and Sehun panicked for a moment but Tao hardly seemed to mind.  
 “The Ice Veil? _Seriously_? How did you even get there?”  
 “I’m friends with the ambassador who is friends with the king,” Sehun said with a small smile.  
 “Isn’t it terrible there, though?” Tao continued in a hushed voice. “I heard that the king has these piercing blue eyes and that he’s terrifying.”

Sehun burst out laughing and snorted into his bowl, causing even more people to stare in their direction. Tao kicked him under the table and Sehun had to clasp his hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter.

 “The king is one of the cutest people I’ve ever met,” Sehun snickered. “His eyes can turn blue, though, but that’s only if he uses magic. Otherwise he makes bad jokes and he’s scared of horses.”  
 “How in Solaris’ name did you come to meet him? How did you meet the ambassador?”  
 “Well, er, my best friend is the Captain of the Order of the Dragon, and the ambassador is _his_ friend; the Captain of the Order of the Wolf – “  
 “The Black Knight!” Tao exclaimed. Sehun nodded.  
 “The rumours about him are also mostly nonsense. He’s very compassionate. Though I’ve never seen him fight so I can’t really say anything about that.”

Tao’s eyes were wide with awe and he forgot about his dinner. It was as though he was staring at Sehun in a new light and he suddenly felt a bit shy under his intense gaze. Tao scrunched up his nose in thought for a moment.  
 “Wait, doesn’t the Captain of the Order of the Dragon know the Light Bearer or something?” He leaned close to Sehun and lowered his voice. “I heard from these pirates in the south that they were in the Golden Isles and that they got into trouble.”

Sehun stifled his laughter again.  
 “Yeah, they’re a couple,” he giggled and Tao’s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. It felt strange talking about his friends as if he was relaying celebrity gossip but talking about them made Sehun feel slightly heavy-hearted because he missed them all so dearly.  
 “So you’ve met him? The saviour of Ryeo?” Tao whispered and Sehun’s nod made him gasp again.

 “He’s a good friend,” he said. “Imagine that…saving the world,” Sehun mused and the smile faded from his face as he was reminded of the task ahead of him and the uncertainties of the fate of Antilia. When Tao spoke again his voice was low and it snapped Sehun to attention.

 “Who is that in the corner? He’s been looking our way all night,” he murmured behind his tankard. Sehun followed the direction of Tao’s gaze and saw a man sitting in a corner but his face was hidden from view. There was something eerily familiar about him and Sehun frowned.  
 “I think I’ve seen him before,” he said. “I think in Pinehold.”  
 “That’s not reassuring. We should go then,” Tao said and he stood up abruptly.

As they passed through the bar Tao received a lot of stares from the other male patrons and for a moment of panic Sehun thought it was because they recognised him as a rebel, but then he realised that it was because he just looked like an ordinary pretty woman despite how ill-fitting his robes were.

In the room Sehun watched Tao for a moment while he removed his makeup and brushed his long hair. He thought that someone as meticulous as him should have grown up in a noble family in Kingshold instead of on a farm. He wondered about Tao’s childhood and life before joining the movement but he knew that he could not ask because then he would have to answer questions about himself.

 “You really need new robes,” Sehun said as he examined the robes after Tao tossed them on the floor.  
 “I can’t exactly go to a tailor,” Tao retorted. “How about you buy me some if you survive tonight?”  
“Oh, I thought we already had a deal?”  
 “There’s room for more,” Tao said with a smirk. “I’ll buy you a drink and you can buy me some pretty pink robes.”  
 “Fine. I’ll even add satin ribbons.”

They chatted idly for a while and Sehun found it pleasant. Tao proved to have a few entertaining stories of his own as he had spent a lot of time travelling all over Antilia. He had even travelled across the border, much to Sehun’s astonishment because he had never met anyone who had travelled south.

 “I’d like to go further south to just explore,” Tao said while absently picking at the hem of his sleeve. “I also want to see the rest of Ryeo. But I suppose I have to wait until everything is sorted out here.”  
 “When did you join the movement?” Sehun asked hesitantly.  
 “Two years ago at the start of the war,” Tao replied. “I’m from Pelagia…and that was pretty much where it all started.”

Sehun fell silent because a look of utter sorrow overcame Tao’s face. He hardly knew how to console him.  
 “I’m sorry,” he murmured. Tao shrugged.  
 “It’s not your fault. You’re not the King of Goryeo,” he said bitterly.

Sehun glanced away and he felt awful to think that his own blood had caused so much damage and suffering. To think that he might actually have to take the throne from his father made him anxious because there had to be another way. He had already accepted that the movement was going to overthrow the throne and take over the city, but now he knew for certain that he would not take up his role as royalty no matter what. The prophecy could mean anything and he knew that he should not put too much faith in it anyway.

 “The midnight watch has started,” Tao said as he peered out the window. “It’s time for your mission, Shixun.”

Sehun shook all brooding thoughts of the fate of Antilia from his mind and put on his leather chest piece.  
 “Perhaps when you get me new robes I’ll get you some new armour,” Tao said with a small smirk.

Sehun pulled up his cowl and hood and attached the knife to his thigh with ease. He also had a smaller knife hidden up his sleeve but he hoped that he would not have to use either of them. Once he fastened his cloak and folded the map in his pocket he nodded at Tao and they silently went over to the window. This was the first time that Sehun would be leading Tao through the dark city.

He was used to the journey from the window over the roofs and down into the street and once Tao landed quietly beside him Sehun crept over to an alleyway where he was able to climb the stone walls and pull himself onto the roof. A month ago he could barely climb a tree without falling and now he was able to hoist himself up onto a high roof without Tao’s assistance.

The roof served as a vantage point from which he could see the entire city. He consulted his map for a few moments until he spotted his destination. It was on the far side of the city close to the gate that opened to the road that led to the border. He took in a deep breath of the warm night air and planned his trajectory before motioning for Tao to follow him.

Sehun took a short run and leapt off the roof onto a close one and landed quietly without stopping and continued forward. They had to crawl on their fronts to avoid being spotted or making any loud sounds and it was slow business moving across the city. Every now and then they climbed down to dart through some side streets before climbing back up a building. Sehun had since become used to the ache in his muscles from all the physical exertion but now he completely ignored any minor pain as he was entirely focused on his mission.

Eventually they reached the house. It was a small manor house surrounded by high walls and there was a pair of soldiers patrolling in front of the gate. Sehun would have to scale the adjacent house and creep into the very narrow alley between the two walls in order to avoid the soldiers. He made his way to the other house and pulled himself over the wall and Tao remained close behind him. But as soon as he landed in the garden he heard the sound of snarling and it took him a second to realise that there was a dog nearby. He took a running jump at the wall and hoisted himself up using the window ledge and Tao just managed to join him when the dog started to bark viciously. Sehun had never climbed a wall so quickly in his life and he and Tao just made it over the roof when the occupants of the house came outside.

Sehun panted hard and dared to peer over the edge to see them searching the garden with lanterns. The dog was still barking though it seemed unaware that they had escaped to the roof so Sehun rolled over onto his back with a sigh. The stars shone brightly above him but there was no moon that night and he counted himself lucky. After a few moments the people disappeared inside with the dog and Sehun started to crawl across the roof. He decided that they would have to go back via another neighbouring house because he could not risk the dog attacking them again.

They climbed down the wall on the other side and Sehun clung to it like a spider for a moment before he turned and launched himself forward. He just managed to grab the wall before falling and pulled himself over. He knew that was an incredible risk to take but sure enough just after Tao followed the dog started to bark again. They crouched low in the narrow alley and Sehun pulled his cloak over the both of them and they were as still as statues for a moment.  When the night grew quiet again they got to their feet and faced the high wall of the house. Sehun knew he had to go in alone so he motioned for Tao to help him climb. He got down on one knee and Sehun carefully placed his foot on the other and in a few seconds Tao managed to hoist him up. He scrambled onto the top of the wall and lay flat for a moment until he slid over and into the dark garden.

He was now completely out of Tao’s sight and alone. His heart beat rapidly but he forced himself to stay still as he crouched in the shrubbery. Only when he was certain that there were no soldiers patrolling the garden did he quietly get up and start to sneak around the side of the house. All the windows were dark which meant that the inhabitants were asleep. His destination was the topmost window on his right-hand side. He briefly felt for the amulet beneath his robes before he started to scale the wall. The stone was much smoother than what he was used to and it was initially difficult to get a good grip and he had to rely on using the window ledges. His hand slipped and he flailed for a moment in mid-air before grabbing onto a balcony railing and he nearly swore.

He pulled himself up onto the balcony and then climbed up to the window. The ledge was very wide and he was able to stand comfortably on it but now he felt just how shaky his legs and arms were. He cautiously crouched down and unsheathed his knife. The blade was thin enough to slide beneath the window frame to reach the latch. It was painstaking work crouching on a window ledge so high up but Sehun bit his lip and patiently fiddled around until he heard the sound of the latch sliding open. He slowly opened the window and reached a hand through to part the curtains. The room was dark and empty so he climbed inside and made sure to leave the window partially open so that he could escape quickly.

He let out a quiet sigh and glanced around the room. He was not surprised that it was lavishly furnished. It was the office of one of the captains and the dossier was somewhere inside. He crept over to the desk and tried to be as quiet as possible as he rummaged through the drawers. He was sure to leave everything in its exact place after he touched it. When he found a red leather cover beneath other document he nearly shouted in triumph and he felt some relief wash over him. He carefully removed it from the drawer and shut it and took a moment to breathe.

As soon as Sehun placed the dossier within his robes there was suddenly the sound of fast footsteps approaching the door. Sehun hurried back to the window and he just managed to pull the curtains over himself when the door of the office burst open. He held his breath as he heard people enter and it sounded like they were rummaging through the desk he had been at seconds ago.

 “Now is usually the time when they attack,” a gruff voice said. “Solaris knows how they make those explosions but we’ll finally be able to catch them tonight.”  
 “Rebel scum,” another voice spat. “How dare they use a temple to hide in? At least now we know their hideout.”  
 “How did you find out anyway? They’re like vermin so they only come out at night. None of my men have seen them.”  
There was a low and sinister laugh that made the hair on Sehun’s arms stand on end.  
 “If you torture someone long enough they eventually give you information. I knew that one of those temple priests was up to something.”   
 “Right. Well, just get the warrants signed by the king and we can get there before they leave to go cause more havoc. I doubt that the king even signed these, though.”  
 “No one can tell a fake seal from a real one. We just have to get rid of these bloody rebels.”

They shuffled out and the door slammed shut but Sehun was rooted to the floor by pure shock for a moment until he gathered his wits. He was far less cautious in his descent from the window and he risked a dangerous jump and landed with a painful thud on the grass but he hardly cared because he had to reach Tao. It took two attempts to run and jump at the wall but on the third try he got it right and clumsily pulled himself over. When he landed he stumbled over onto his shins but Tao quickly hoisted him up.

 “Tao! We have to go to the temple now!” Sehun whispered frantically. Tao raised an eyebrow but Sehun pulled him down the alley. There was no time to take the route over roofs so Sehun sprinted through the side streets and alleys until Tao pulled him to a stop.

 “What are you doing?!” he hissed. “Did you get the – “  
 “Yes I got it but I overheard these two captains saying they knew rebels were hiding in the temple!” he gasped. “They’re going to go arrest them now! We have to warn them!”

Tao stared for a moment in shock but he regained his composure.  
 “Follow me.”

Sehun had never moved so quickly and stealthily at the same time as they hurried through the city. It was awfully quiet and it only made him more agitated because he knew that the captains were gathering their soldiers to raid the temple.

They arrived at the city square and to Sehun’s surprise Tao took the risk of just sprinting across the cobblestones in full view of any possible onlookers. It was a miracle that they reached the other side without being seen by soldiers and Sehun panted hard. Instead of going up the steps to the tall doors Tao led him around the side of the temple to a small door that had been painted to blend in with the smooth pale stone. He knocked an intricate sort of knock but Sehun stiffened because it made a noise in the still night. They only had to wait a few seconds before a wooden slat in the door opened to reveal a pair of eyes.

 “Tao? What brings you here?” the person whispered and Sehun realised it was a woman.  
 “The army knows about this hideout! You have to get everyone out!”  
 “What? How do you know?”  
 “I heard two captains – they’re on their way here now!” Sehun said anxiously. The woman stared at him for a moment but then the slat shut and the door opened and Tao pulled Sehun inside.

They were in a type of hidden passageway but Sehun hardly had any time to take in his surroundings. The woman wore identical armour and robes to Tao and she regarded Sehun suspiciously.  
 “Who are you?”  
 “I’m Shixun and I’m new and I was doing a mission to steal these documents in the captains’ house but I overheard their conversation! We need to hurry!” he said in one breath.

His words seemed to convince her as her frowned deepened.  
 “You two stay on the lookout here and direct everyone out,” she said before turning to sprint down the passage and out of sight.

 “Shixun, are you okay? I saw you fall from the window and you weren’t any better getting over the wall,” Tao said quietly. A great deal of adrenaline rushed through Sehun’s veins but only now that he stood still to catch his breath he felt the pain in his legs.  
 “I’ll be fine,” he said dismissively.

He bounced on the balls of his feet anxiously until a group of people emerged in the passage. Not all of them wore armour and Sehun was surprised to see just how many there were. They carried satchels and armfuls of documents and food supplies. Some of them were barely older than sixteen by the looks of it. The woman reappeared by Sehun and she looked grave.

 “Do you know how the army got this information?” she asked while waving her hands to motion for the rebels to leave. Sehun swallowed hard as he suddenly felt ill when a particularly small teenager passed him.  
 “They said…they said they tortured one of the priests,” he muttered. The woman was silent for a moment.  
 “I knew that someone went missing for a bit but no one looked into it,” she said quietly. “Tao, are you two staying with Feitong?”  
 He nodded.  
 “Right. Get back to him now and tell him to send word to his contact at the gate. I suppose most of us will have to leave before dawn.”  
 “Will do,” Tao said. “Are you at least going to sabotage something before you leave?”  
She smirked at him.  
 “The plan is to hit the barracks at the west gate. Will I see you there?”  
Tao shook his head.  
 “I’m in charge of getting Shixun initiated,” he said and to Sehun’s surprise Tao threw an arm around his shoulders. “Then we’ll go wherever we’re needed.”

She reached out a hand to Sehun and he hesitantly took it.  
 “You saved a lot of lives tonight, Shixun,” she said. “The movement is glad to have someone like you.”  
Sehun was too shocked to speak so he merely nodded with a small bow.

They waited until the last of the rebels had left the temple before they left and the woman disappeared into the darkness. Tao pulled Sehun along after her and they hurried around the back of the temple and climbed onto the wall. By now Sehun felt his exhaustion and he struggled a bit until he heard the sound of marching boots.

 “It’s the soldiers!” Tao whispered. “Ha! I wish I can see their faces when they see the place is empty, but we have to go now.”

Sehun hurried after Tao back to the inn and he practically fell through the window onto the floor as Tao marched to the door.  
 “I’m going to speak to Feitong. Just stay here,” he said and he swiftly left.

Sehun groaned loudly and rolled over onto his back as the pain in his body washed over him. He pulled off his boots and armour and took the time to examine his wounds. There were new grazes on his knees and shins and while the old bruises were fading he knew he would wake up to more purpled skin. He undressed and hobbled over to the bathroom to wash and clean his wounds even though the water was cold. After applying the ointment and putting on his sleeping robes he collapsed onto the bed just as Tao returned to the room with a wide smile.

 “Well done, Shixun,” he said. “We should celebrate soon – “

He stopped speaking when the sound of an explosion tore through the still night and Sehun jumped with a gasp. Tao’s grin widened as he hurried over to the window to peer out. In the distance Sehun could make out the sight of bright flames on the far side of the city.

 “That’s because of you,” Tao said. Sehun thought it strange to be proud of being the cause of an enormous magical explosion in the middle of the night but Tao’s face radiated pure joy. Sehun slowly got up and hobbled over to his satchel and took out the last two remaining biscuits. They were a bit crushed and stale now but it was all Sehun had to offer as he thought he should save Minseok’s liquor for a proper celebration.

 “Here,” he said as he handed the larger chocolate biscuit to Tao. He took it and eagerly put it in his mouth but he pulled a face.  
 “It’s stale,” he said. Sehun hardly minded and happily ate his own biscuit.  
 “They were good, I swear,” he said because he had to do Jongin’s baking justice. “It would be a shame to let them go to waste anyway.”  
 “Well, congratulations all the same,” Tao said.

Sehun smiled to himself as he lay back on the bed as it slowly dawned on him that he had completed his first mission and had managed to save the lives of an entire group of rebels. Now he felt that he had made the right decision in returning to Antilia. He also felt very proud of himself for pleasing Tao so much and it was rewarding to see his smile. Despite the pain in his muscles Sehun quickly fell asleep before Tao even lay down beside him.

* * *

Sehun spent the entire day recovering from his mission in bed because although the ointment was useful he was unable to numb the pain in his muscles. He thought that he would never actually get used to climbing and crawling around and would probably be in a permanent state of pain.. Tao also slept for the majority of the day but Sehun was flabbergasted when he actually brought him his meals.

 “I can go downstairs,” Sehun said as he sat up.  
 “I’m a dutiful wife,” Tao said with a toss of his hair over his shoulder. “But it’s only for today because your legs are ruined.”  
 “Don’t say they’re ruined,” Sehun muttered as he pulled back the duvet to inspect his legs. He was shocked to see the extent of the bruises and he silently received his meal.  
 “So you’ll get initiated tonight and then we’ll probably leave tomorrow or the day after. We’re needed in Sunderstone,” Tao said as he snatched a slice of bread from the plate.

Sehun glanced up in surprise.  
 “Sunderstone? Why?”  
 “The movement has nearly taken it entirely but the army is putting up a good fight. Once we take Sunderstone it’ll be easier to get the rest of us into Kingshold.”  
Sehun nodded as he ate his food.  
 “Right. Then before we can go I can get you some new robes and maybe even a fancy quill for your writing,” he said and he laughed at the look on Tao’s face. “We had a deal, remember!”  
 “I know,” he huffed. “Then I suppose I also have to get you some armour. I’ll be back.”

He swiftly left the room and returned a few moments later with a large satchel in his arms and dumped it on the bed.  
 “Here’s your robes,” he said as he rifled through it and haphazardly took everything out. “Chest piece, gauntlets and leg protectors.”  
 “Thanks,” Sehun said as he held up the armour to admire it. “Let’s go get your stuff now.”

He and Tao left the inn together and Sehun was unsurprised to see the increased number of soldiers patrolling the city. They probably assumed that the rebels were still in the city but Sehun knew that they had fled in the night. Tao assured him that they would return with bigger numbers and then they could really wreak havoc on army property.

They walked into a small shop selling women’s clothing and Sehun was very amused to see how much Tao enjoyed himself as he examined all the silk dresses and robes.  
 “Ah, this’ll suit you,” Sehun said as he found a dress in a peachy pink colour. He picked another in a similar style but in dark blue and while he paid for them Tao still flitted around the shop with a smile. Only now did Sehun realise how little money he had left and it was a wonder that he had been able to save as much. But he was not too concerned about money seeing as he would soon be a part of the movement.

 “Your wife is very beautiful,” the shopkeeper said and Sehun blushed for some unknown reason. He glanced over his shoulder to see Tao admiring his own reflection in a full-length mirror like a preening bird.  
 “Yeah, she is,” he forced himself to say. “Thank you.”

He had to drag Tao out the shop and he was far less delighted in the stationery shop. Sehun bought a decent supply of paper and quality quills and ink and this time Tao scowled.

 “You know I’m not forcing you into this,” Sehun said while they walked back to the inn.  
 “I know,” Tao muttered. “It’s just bloody embarrassing.”

He stared firmly at the ground and he looked genuinely ashamed and Sehun felt a surge of sympathy for him. They walked arm-in-arm to maintain the façade of husband and wife but Sehun pulled him closer slightly.   
 “Well no one knows except me, okay?” he said gently. “And the dressmaker said you’re pretty so don’t sulk.”

His words made Tao smile and Sehun marvelled at how easily his moods could change. He did not blame Tao for taking pride in his appearance as he was very attractive, but he had never met someone who was so aware of it and he found it amusing.

Once inside Sehun sat down on the floor with Tao and started teaching him the alphabet. He had never taught anyone anything before so he tried to remember his own schooling from his childhood. He and Junmyeon had been tutored together in the Kim household and so Sehun had been rather advanced for his age.

The lesson dragged on a bit until the sun set Tao jumped to his feet and announced that it was time for Sehun’s initiation. They both changed into their robes but without their armour and weapons. Sehun knew that sometimes if they were going straight to the hidden basement then Tao did not have to put on his disguise but he often left his makeup on anyway. Sehun thought it suited him very well even in the armour and with his hair pulled back exposing his scar.

 “You have to have lessons every day, you know,” Sehun said sternly as they made their way down to the basement.  
 “Yes, teacher Shixun,” Tao said and he pulled out his tongue at him.

Sehun was surprised to find six people from the movement already gathered there. One of them was the woman from the previous night and she smiled at him. Feitong looked like he did not want to be there but Sehun hardly cared because he felt rather excited.

 “Right, let’s begin then,” he said once they had all gathered around a low table. “On account of everyone in this room we can testify that you, Wu Shixun, have proved paramount loyalty and determination to the Antilian Freedom Movement. On this day, the first of May Third Era 354, you join the movement as one of us and as an Antilian ready to give your life for the movement.”

Sehun expected something to happen but instead everyone applauded him and he felt his cheeks burn and he tried to not stare at his feet. Tao even nudged him in the side and he grinned widely.  
 “The only mark of your commitment will be your tattoo,” Feitong continued. “So welcome, Shixun. May you serve the movement well.”

Tao instructed Sehun to sit on the table and someone approached him with tools that Sehun had never seen before and he realised that they were for the tattoo. He hesitantly removed his robes and lay down on his back.

 “Right. This is going to hurt,” the man said as he sat down beside Sehun and took up a sharpened bamboo stick. He quickly wiped the skin on his left side with something cool but when Sehun felt the first pain of the stick pricking into his flesh he gasped.

Sehun had never felt such an agonising pain before as clasped over his mouth. The others moved about the room talking but he did not pay them any attention. Sweat poured down his face and he breathed short breaths through gritted teeth. He was surprised when Tao appeared beside him and took his other hand.

 “I know it hurts, but it’s worth it,” he said with a smile. He seemed to be amused by Sehun’s pain and Sehun made a mental note to get him back for it later.  
 “Right,” Sehun said through gritted teeth. “Buy me a drink after this, okay?”  
 “Of course.”

After what felt like hours of torture the tattooist finally finished and applied some sort of ointment on the skin and wrapped a thin silk bandage around Sehun’s torso.  
 “Don’t let anything chafe against it,” he said. “I suppose you’re not getting it for aesthetics but look after it. It should heal quickly.”  
 “Thanks,” Sehun said and he gingerly got to his feet. He just registered that he now actually had a tattoo when Tao grabbed him and steered him towards the stairs.  
 “Now let’s go drink!” Tao said eagerly.

They spent the rest of the night in the bar with the other rebels and Tao wore his new peach dress and Sehun was surprised and pleased at how well it suited him because he knew that his judgement was better than Tao’s.

 “To Antilia!” Tao shouted as he held up his drink and everyone else in the bar cheered loudly. Sehun smirked at the irony. None of the other patrons had any idea that they were cheering along with a rebel in his congratulations of another rebel.

As the night drew on Sehun realised that this was the most entertainment he’d had since his birthday party though the night was briefly interrupted due to the curfew as most of the patrons had to leave the inn and go home. However, Tao was content to continue drinking and so was Sehun. The rest of the patrons who were guestsin the inn were highly entertained by Sehun and Tao’s drinking games and antics that involved a lot of singing. Tao had a surprisingly gentle singing voice but when he sang the inn songs his technique was closer to loud shrieking. There were a few musicians in the bar and every time they struck up a tune Tao insisted on getting up to dance.

 “Okay, you’ve had way too much to drink,” Sehun said as he pried a tankard from Tao’s hands. He whined loudly and tried to snatch it back. His face was very flushed and he could barely stand up straight.  
 “Time for bed,” Sehun said sternly and he had to drag Tao out the bar. It was very difficult to force him up the stairs and before they reached the third floor Tao fell over and nearly crushed Sehun on the stairs.

 “Shixun, what day is it?” he mumbled as he stumbled into the room.  
 “The first of May, isn’t it? Oh, well, I suppose it’s past midnight so now it’s the second – “  
 “It’s my birthday!” Tao exclaimed with a wide drunken grin.  
 “Oh, really? Happy birthday. But you should really get to bed,” Sehun said as he guided Tao over to the bed and pushed him over onto his front.  
 “Happy birthday to me!” he said excitedly though his voice was muffled by the pillow.

Sehun was glad he had a relatively high tolerance with alcohol though was still exhausted. When he lay down he was very shocked when Tao moved closer to him and wrapped an arm and a leg around him. He did not expect him to be a cuddly sort of drunk and he winced in discomfort from his tattoo and bruises. Tao hardly noticed the discomfort he caused Sehun and he did not have the heart to complain anyway because Tao looked very peaceful. It was the most cheerful and relaxed that Sehun had ever seen him.

 “Goodnight, Shixun,” Tao murmured while still smiling although his eyes closed. His eye makeup was smudged but it somehow made him look more endearing.  
 “Goodnight, Tao,” Sehun replied and he tried to shift out of his grip but he held on tightly. “Thanks for bringing me to Westpoint,” he added but he realised that Tao had already passed out.

It took him a while to fall asleep and it only happened once he had managed to pry Tao off him. He thought it strange that not too long ago they had met because Tao robbed him, gotten them both thrown in jail and now they were drunk together and a part of the rebel movement that seemed to be winning the civil war. It was all very strange but it brought a sense of satisfaction to Sehun and he fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	7. Chapter Six - Red Sands

Even though they both sported hangovers the next day, Sehun insisted that they celebrate Tao’s birthday. They woke up past noon in a haphazard tangle when Tao elbowed Sehun in the face. Despite it all Sehun was still very merry from the previous night’s celebrations. They spent the afternoon just lazing around the room and Sehun was surprised that Tao asked if they could continue his lesson. Sehun knew he was patient as he taught him and Tao only got frustrated once, which was a huge improvement from the last time. As soon as the sun started to set Sehun announced that it was time for celebrations.

 “This is liquor from the Ice Veil,” Sehun said proudly as he produced the bottle from his satchel. “The king gave it to me for my birthday so I’d like to share some with you.”

Tao stared in wonder at the bottle as he turned it over in his hands. Sehun wished they had fancy glasses but they had to make do with the rough tankards Tao swiped from the bar. The liquid was blue and smelt of something icy and fresh that Sehun could not place. Even though it had been in his satchel ever since he left the fort and had gone through thick and thin with him it had still remained very cool inside the bottle.

 “Happy birthday, Tao!” Sehun said and he raised his tankard.  
 “Thanks,” he said with a grin and together they took the first swig of Ice Veil liquor.

It made Sehun gasp as it burnt his throat in an oddly pleasant way that he could not describe. Tao’s eyes widened as he also gasped and he stared at his tankard as though it held the elixir of life.   
 “I think it’s really strong so let’s not have too much,” Sehun said.

However, they soon managed to drain half the bottle and ran around the inn causing a small riot amongst the other patrons. They abandoned the liquor in the room they kept their spirits up by trying just about every drink the bar had to offer. It only added to the drunken high from the liquor and Sehun felt like he was walking on air.

Sehun realised that he had never actually gotten this drunk with any of his friends before and Tao’s giddiness was infectious and Sehun was sure that his cheeks would split from smiling so much. Tao acted very much like a young girl in how he shrieked and giggled over nothing and clung onto Sehun’s arm and shook him whenever anything remotely funny happened.

Tao dragged in group of bards from the street and the noise emanating from the bar was deafening. Sehun clambered onto a table and clapped and stomped his feet to the music while the patrons cheered him on. He protested when Tao pulled him off and they both nearly fell over a chair but then he grinned again when he realised he was pulling him over to dance. They performed a very clumsy two-step, with Sehun holding onto Tao’s waist as if his life depended on it and Tao leading them, and they got a loud round of applause when the song ended. Other people got up to dance and so they continued but now Tao just spun Sehun around by his hands.

They were so raucous that Feitong chased them out the bar and angrily whispered to them that they were supposed to have left for Sunderstone already.

 “Aw, we’re missing the party!” Tao whined. The music travelled through the floorboards up to their room and it was still very audible. Feitong would not chase out the musicians and risk losing his customers so Sehun felt that the party was not over even though they had been confined to the room. He reached out for Tao’s hands and pulled him into a dance.

 “We can still celebrate in here,” he said brightly. “Come, Tao! Sing!”

They started singing along to the song and their dancing grew more and more haphazard. Sehun hardly realised how much noise they made from jumping on the bed and stomping on the floor until Feitong burst into the room and threatened to kick them out.

Sehun did not remember actually getting to bed but the next morning he awoke with a gasp at the sudden onslaught of cold water on his face. Feitong did the same to Tao and he jumped up, cursing all the while, and only then did Sehun realise that they had fallen asleep together on the floor in a very haphazard entanglement of limbs. His bruises stung and he had a splitting headache.

 “Back to business, you two,” Feitong grumbled. “I don’t want to see you in back Westpoint until you’ve actually done your jobs.”

It was a slow process in getting up and ready and Sehun was dismayed when they stumbled outside and saw just how early it was. The sun had just risen over the stone turrets and buildings and it was painfully bright to his sensitive eyes. Tao was incredibly dishevelled and did not even bother to apply his makeup and just pulled is hood over his head.

They made their way through the quiet streets to the gates where a soldier asked them who they were and where they were going.

 “Wang Xiuting and Wang Yura,” Sehun said with a sigh. “We’re going back to our farm in the north.”

The soldier grunted and let them pass through the gates and Sehun groaned when he realised they still had to tack up their horses.

 “I suppose we deserve to suffer for drinking for two days,” Sehun muttered as they rode their horses down the road.   
 “I want to die,” Tao grumbled. “And it’s going to take forever to get to Sunderstone because we can’t take the main road through Kingshold.   
 “At least we don’t have to walk,” Sehun said.

Once Westpoint was out of sight Tao changed out of his dress and they turned their horses off the main road and into the wilderness. They were to head south-west and pass through some villages along the southern border to avoid going through the small desert. The Antilian desert was similar to the Wilderland because no one dared to travel through it. There were rumours of strange creatures living beneath the sand and if they didn’t kill anyone then the heat certainly would. Even now Sehun felt the heat of the sun and pulled up his cowl and hood against it.

They reached a village at noon and Sehun was relieved to see that there were no soldiers in sight. He practically threw himself off his horse and he and Tao stumbled into the nearest tavern and ordered food. Though what the village lacked in soldiers it made up in strange people who hid their faces. Despite how they made Tao and Sehun look ordinary, it made Sehun feel uneasy. No one looked at anyone else and the atmosphere was slightly tense inside.

 “Should we stay for the night?” he asked. Tao shook his head.   
 “We’re a bit behind schedule,” he said with a sheepish smile. “I don’t want to annoy any superiors so we shouldn’t waste time.”   
 “When we get there we can continue your lessons,” Sehun said and Tao pulled a face.  
 “The same goes to you with your combat lessons.”   
Sehun rolled his eyes but remained silent.

After eating and resting for a bit they reluctantly left the village and continued travelling through the open plains. When they stopped to rest and allow the horses to graze Tao wasted no time in getting Sehun to spar with him.

 “Come on, put in some more effort,” he said teasingly when Sehun groaned and dropped his sword.  
 “All the climbing has really hurt my arms,” he whined and tried to stretch out his biceps. He winced at the stinging pain in his side from the tattoo though he saw how quickly it was healing.   
 “No excuses. Come on.”

Sehun took up his sword again and lunged at Tao but in three quick swipes he disarmed him.   
 “Wait I wasn’t concentrating,” Sehun huffed.

They sparred for a while longer until Sehun nearly managed to disarm Tao.   
 “Oh, well done,” he said with a smirk. “Maybe next time you can – “

But he stopped speaking when his eyes flitted past Sehun and he squinted at something in the distance. Sehun turned to follow his line of sight and he noticed a faint figure atop a white horse. It did not look as though they were moving but as if they were merely standing in the open field watching them.

 “How long has he been there?” Sehun asked as he suddenly felt very vulnerable.   
 “I don’t know but we should probably move,” Tao muttered. All mirth was gone from his face and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

They mounted their horses and galloped away though Sehun could not help but glance over his shoulder to see if the rider was following them. They maintained a good distance but the strong heat of the day distorted Sehun’s view of the horizon so he could not actually see if the rider was there or not.

They reached another village at sunset and Sehun was surprised at how few villages and settlements there were in the southern part of the country.   
 “There used to be more,” Tao said when Sehun mentioned it to him when they sat down in the small inn. It was very quiet inside so they had to speak in low voices. “But when the war broke out a lot of people hightailed out to Westmarch.”   
 “Right…how many more villages are there until we reach Sunderstone?”   
 “Three. It shouldn’t take us longer than two days,” Tao said before tucking into his meal.

They ate in relative peace for a while but every time the door opened Sehun glanced up expecting to see the strange rider who had been following them. After eating they remained sitting there for a while to rest.

 “Solaris, I’m so tired and I think I’m still hungover,” Tao muttered as they left the inn and made their way back to the stables.   
 “Me too,” Sehun said remorsefully. “I’ve never done this much travelling before.”   
 “I have, just not after a two-day drinking bender,” Tao said with a laugh.

As they rode out into the night Sehun was glad that he was with Tao. Although it had taken some time he had gradually warmed up to him. He supposed that Tao took a while to trust people and he finally viewed Sehun as a friend and comrade. Despite his fake identity Sehun felt like he could be himself around him and he saw new sides of Tao every day. Sometimes he could be incredibly bratty and mischievous and other times he was as solemnly grave and quiet. Despite being older than Sehun, Tao hardly acted like it and he never asserted it over him. Sehun also felt a special type of inclination towards Tao because like him he also had the unfortunate habit of looking incredibly serious and oftentimes rude even though he could not control it.

After riding for a while they slowed down to a stop under a small cluster of trees. The night was considerably cooler than the day. The moon was bright in the sky and Sehun felt that they really were in the middle of nowhere.

 “We’ll sleep here,” Tao said as he lay down on a patch of dry grass and rested his head on his satchel. Sehun lay down beside him and groaned from all the aches in his body.   
 “You sound like an old man,” Tao snorted.    
 “I feel like one.”

He heard the horses grazing and moving around and he sat up and saw their dark figures.   
 “The horses won’t run away?” he asked.   
 “No. They’re well-behaved,” Tao said and there was a note of affection in his voice. “They’re southern horses so they’re pretty used to the terrain here.”   
 “The only horses I’ve ever ridden have been those from Westmarch. The ones bred for knights,” Sehun remarked.  
 “Really?” Tao exclaimed and he sounded excited. “Is it true that they can carry three people?”

Sehun suddenly remembered fleeing into the Elfwood with Chanyeol and Baekhyun on the back of Tobias and he grinned in the darkness.

 “Yeah. They’re really strong.”   
 “Wow…I’ve been riding since I was small and the farm next to ours bred horses so I’ve always liked them,” Tao said in a softer voice. “I’ve never had my own one, though.”   
 “Maybe one day when all of this is over you can retire to a horse farm,” Sehun said and he was glad that Tao laughed. He had still never actually spoken of his life before joining the movement but Sehun recognised the melancholic note that would creep into his voice.  
 “And you’ll still be teaching me how to read and write,” he said and Sehun could hear that he was smiling.   
 “Maybe I’ll become a teacher,” he scoffed. “How long do you think we’ll spend in Sunderstone?”   
 “Who knows? The place is worse than Westpoint,” Tao said with a sigh. “We should get some rest if we want to get there on time.”   
 “Yeah. Goodnight, Tao.”   
 “Goodnight, Shixun.”

Sehun was incredibly uncomfortable sleeping on the hard ground but at least he had his cloak to keep him warm from the chilly night air. It often took him a while to fall asleep but he was so exhausted from riding all day that he soon fell asleep looking up at the moon.

* * *

_“Sehun?”_

_Sehun was in a dark room and he saw nothing except his own hands in front of his eyes. He wondered whether he was even in a room at all. He wondered if he was dreaming or if it was reality._

_“Where are you, Sehun?”_

_He knew that he was not dreaming of a memory, but if he knew that he was asleep then surely it was a dream?_

_“Please come back.”_

_Now he recognised the voice as Yixing’s and he was very confused. He glanced around but all he could see was darkness and he started to grow panicked._

_“Sehun?”_

_It was Yixing again but now Sehun recognised another voice speaking at the same time. There was an emotional note in the way it spoke his name and he knew that it was Junmyeon. Something tugged at his heart but now he did not try to look around because he could not bear to see him. He could not return to him now – he had come so far already._

_“Sehun…please!”_

“Shixun! Wake up!”

Tao hissed in his ear and shook him and he jumped up. Clouds moved across the moon and he could barely see Tao crouching beside him.  
 “What is it?” he asked but he shuddered from a cold chill running down his spine.   
 “Did you feel something weird just now?” Tao whispered. “I’m not entirely sure but I think it was some sort of magic or something.”

Sehun was shocked because now he realised that Yixing was trying to find him. It explained all the other previous unexplainable sensations he had felt. Now hearing him in that strange dream confirmed it.   
 “I don’t know,” he muttered. He certainly could not explain to Tao that a Master Mage was looking for him because that would lead to more questions that he did not want to answer.

 “Maybe we should get moving,” Tao said.   
 “Yeah. I’d feel better sleeping under a roof,” Sehun said.

They quickly got up and mounted their horses and rode off into the night. It was incredibly dark but Sehun was used to it by now and he stayed close behind Tao as they galloped through the grass. The thought that Yixing was trying to find him made him anxious. He knew that he would be difficult to find due to the strong concealment spells that Junmyeon insisted were continuously placed upon him even though he had been declared dead by the Goryeo Dynasty years ago. He thought of Junmyeon and he frowned because he knew that Junmyeon must be so worried about him. But it was far too late to even consider turning back now. He tried to forget about Yixing and Junmyeon and focused on keeping up with Tao.

They reached a village at daybreak and Sehun felt incredibly exhausted. He nearly fell off his horse and even the animals were tired.

 “We’ll rest for a bit but then we have to get going,” Tao said as they entered the most dilapidated inn Sehun had ever seen. It was absolutely tiny and some of the broken windows had been boarded up. There was only a handful of patrons and they stared at Tao and Sehun as they entered. Although they did not wear their armour he wished that they wore some sort of disguises. Tao’s robes were far more worn and faded than his own but if anyone looked hard enough they would be able to see that they were identical.

The room they were led into was far too small for the bed inside and Sehun immediately collapsed onto it. Tao stared out the window for a moment before shutting the curtains and lying down beside Sehun.

 “I feel uneasy,” he murmured. “This place is too quiet.”   
 “Just sleep,” Sehun said with a yawn. “It’s no use being nervous if you’re dying of exhaustion.”

Sehun only managed to nap for a short while until a sudden banging on the door woke him up with a start. Tao jumped to his feet with his sword drawn but Sehun remained frozen on his front. The banging continued and Tao cautiously moved closer.

 “What?” he barked.   
 “You’re wanted downstairs,” said the disgruntled voice of the barkeep.

Tao exchanged a confused look with Sehun.   
 “We’ll be right down,” he said and he sheathed his sword. He pulled Sehun up and opened the curtains.   
 “We’re leaving,” he muttered. “We can leave the horses in the stable. They’ll be fine. Do you have all your stuff?”   
 “Yes, but do you mean we’re going on foot?” Sehun spluttered as Tao opened the window and started to climb out onto the ledge.   
 “It’ll buy us some time to confuse whoever is following us. I bet you that whoever wants us downstairs is the same person,” he said. “Hurry up.”

Sehun scrambled after Tao out the window and they jumped down into the street. As it was broad daylight and the village was tiny they had no option but to just hurry down the main road to the open gates. There was no one else but the two of them in the street and Sehun felt terribly vulnerable. Sehun tried to act as natural as possible but when he heard Tao gasp beside him he glanced over his shoulder and saw someone standing by the distant in, just watching them.   
 “I think it’s the rider!” Tao gasped. “Fuck it – let’s get the horses.”

They both broke into a sprint and made for the stables and practically jumped onto their horses and galloped out the village. Only after they had put a good distance between them and the village did Sehun notice that the rider pursued them on his white horse. Fear clutched Sehun’s being as he and Tao urged on their horses. There was nowhere for them to hide as it was just open plain for as far as the eye could see.

 “Shixun I’m going to stall him for a while,” Tao said over the wind. “Just wait for me for a second!”

He brought his horse to a stop and Sehun was slow to follow. Tao jumped off and hurried a few metres forward and Sehun wanted to scream because the rider was getting closer and closer. He watched in astonishment as Tao bent down and placed his hands on the ground. Then there was a rumbling of the earth and the horses started to neigh agitatedly and before Sehun could prepare himself the earth in front of Tao exploded into flames and black smoke.

The impact of the explosion forced the horses backwards and they spooked and before he could try to hold onto the reins he was thrown off his horse. He landed painfully on the ground and the horses bolted off.

 “No!” Sehun cried but it was too late for him to even attempt to chase after them. Tao ran back to him, panting and coughing.   
 “It’s fine – they can survive in the wild,” he gasped. “Come! We need to get moving!”

They were lucky that they did not use saddle bags and always had their satchels and swords strapped onto them but Sehun was dismayed at the thought of having to hurry through the wilderness on foot. Tao pulled him up and they sprinted forward through the grass and away from the explosion. It raged on like a fire that had been burning for hours and thick black smoke rose up to the sky. As it was not like a natural fire the grass surrounding it did not catch alight but it still covered a considerable distance and provided them with enough time to get far away from the rider.

 “Tao that was great but incredibly stupid!” Sehun exclaimed as they ran. “What if you blow yourself up?”   
Tao laughed before coughing again.   
 “I’ve been doing this for years, Shixun,” he said with a grin. “I know what I’m doing. Hopefully that’ll keep him occupied for a while.”

However, they weren’t able to run for long due to carrying their satchels and armour and Sehun was pained by a stitch in his side and they slowed down to a brisk walk. He noticed that the grass started to thin out beneath their boots and that the soil became sandier and redder.

 “Tao, Tao!” Sehun gasped and he stumbled to a halt. “We’re going towards the desert!”   
 “I have my compass, don’t worry,” Tao said dismissively. “We just need to lose him then I’ll lead us back to the plains.”

Sehun was not very convinced but he had no choice other than to follow Tao into the unknown. They walked at a steady pace now and every few minutes they glanced over their shoulders but saw no sign of the rider. The fire raged on and the smoke rose high up into the clouds.

 “Do you think he’s in the army?” Sehun asked.   
 “I doubt it. They don’t usually act alone,” Tao replied. He took out his compass and stood still for a moment. “That way,” he said as he pointed to his right and they moved in the direction.  
 “I hope the horses will be alright,” Sehun muttered. The sun steadily climbed higher in the sky and he pulled up his hood and cowl.   
 “Someone will take them in,” Tao said reassuringly. “There are hardly any predators out this way anyway.”

They turned right again and Sehun was very aware of the sandiness of the hard ground beneath his feet and how there were now only a few tufts of dry grass to be seen.   
 “Solaris it’s so hot,” Sehun said with a sigh.   
 “Then take off your cloak. I’m sure that’s not making it any better,” Tao said as he removed his own and rolled up his sleeves.  
 “I don’t want to get burnt,” Sehun said. “You should cover your face too.”

Tao scoffed.    
 “I have dark skin. I’m immune to such things,” he said with a dismissive wave of his hand.   
 “You know it doesn’t work like that, right?” Sehun said. “Actually I think I have an ointment for sun protection.”

They paused for a moment and Sehun looked in his satchel for one of the creams Kyungsoo had made. It was like a type of gel and it felt cool as he applied it to his exposed skin.

 “Now your turn,” he said to Tao but he shook his head and backed away. Sehun ignored him and reached out to press the gel on his face anyway and he swore at him.   
 “You’ll thank me later,” he huffed. “Now let’s keep going.”   
 “Just a moment,” Tao said as he took out his compass again.

He was silent for a few moments until he started moving again. After a few minutes Sehun recognised a cactus that they had already passed because Tao had remarked how it was shaped like a bird.

 “Tao…we’ve been here before,” he said slowly.    
 “I’m sure we haven’t,” he said and he stared intently at the compass as though it told his fortune.   
 “That’s the bird cactus,” Sehun said as he pointed at the plant. “And that’s the patch of grass I said looks like your hair when you wake up.”   
 “All cactuses and grasses look the same,” Tao huffed, still slightly offended from the comment. “Just keep going straight and we’ll come out somewhere eventually.”

And so they carried on walking in the same direction for a while in absolute silence until Tao stopped to glance around with narrowed eyes. There was nothing to see except red sandy earth, cactuses, and sparse grass.

 “We’re lost, Tao,” Sehun said.   
 “We’re not lost.”   
 “Then why are we still in the middle of the desert?”

Tao glared at him.   
 “If we just keep going straight we’ll come out somewhere eventually,” he said tersely. Sehun took in a deep breath and bit back a comment because he knew that if they truly were lost then they would have to control their tempers and emotions.

They continued on and on until they passed another eerily familiar cactus and Tao stopped moving.

 “Shit, we’re lost,” he grumbled. “How much water and food do we have?”   
Sehun would have smirked smugly but he was too hot and sweaty to gloat.   
 “My waterskin is half-empty,” he said.   
 “Mine too,” Tao muttered. “I have an apple and some bread but nothing else.”

Sehun took a deep intake of breath.   
 “I suppose your logic is right. All we can do is to keep on moving,” he said. “Don’t drink unless absolutely necessary.”   
 “Right.”

They continued forward but it was now considerably hotter and Tao shrugged off his robes and tied them around his waist and his bare skin glowed bronze in the bright sunlight. Sehun absolutely refused to take off his robes or cloak as it shielded his face even though he sweated profusely.   
 “You’re going to get burnt,” Sehun said but Tao ignored him.

When the sun was at its highest point in the sky they stopped to rest and Sehun could feel that his robes were wet with sweat and they chafed against the sensitive area of his tattoo. They sat down on the ground and Tao took out the apple from his satchel. He cut it in half with his knife and handed the one half to Sehun.

 “It’s a bit withered but we didn’t eat breakfast so it’s better than nothing,” he said.   
 “Thanks,” Sehun said as he took it. He ate it greedily and although it was browning slightly it was still juicy.   
 “I’m sure we’ll be out of here by nightfall,” Tao said through his mouthful of apple. “The desert isn’t that big anyway.”  
 “If we don’t show up in Sunderstone on time will anyone come looking for us?” Sehun asked and Tao shrugged.   
 “No one knows how to use tracking magic as far as I know,” he said. “So let’s keep going.” His words did not reassure Sehun in the slightest.

They walked on at a steady pace in silence. The only sound was the dull thudding of their boots on the hard ground as there was not even a bird in the sky or the buzzing of summer insects. Sehun was utterly exhausted from lack of sleep and walking but he pushed himself forward because he had no idea how long they would be stuck in the desert. He could not just give up on the first day when Tao was hardly showing any signs of strain.

Time passed at a painfully slow rate and all Sehun could do was just stare at his feet as he placed one foot in front of the other. He had never experienced such intense heat before and his clothes and hair were plastered down with sweat. He was unaware of just how exhausted he was until his boot knocked into a small stone and he fell over onto his front without even realising it. The rough ground scraped his palms and he inhaled a cloud of sand.

 “Shixun!” Tao exclaimed as he bent down beside him. “Are you alright? Your face is really pale.”

Tao moved back Sehun’s hood and placed his hot hand against his forehead.   
 “You’re cold too,” he said and he sounded anxious.   
 “I’m just thirsty,” Sehun said though he also had a terrible headache and felt nauseous. He felt just how dry his throat was and when he swallowed it was painful.   
 “Drink your water,” Tao said. “There’s no use saving it until you die before you can actually drink it.”

Sehun reluctantly drank from his waterskin but he gulped down more than intended before he could stop himself. Tao helped him back to his feet and held his arm tightly as they moved forward. Sehun was rather dizzy but the water brought about a small relief to his parched throat.

Sehun always knew that Tao was a lot stronger and more resilient than him but he felt rather ashamed nonetheless. Tao was hardly straining and yet he had practically collapsed.   
 “I’m fine, Tao,” he muttered as he tried to pull his arm out of his grip and he stumbled a bit. Tao only grunted and pulled him closer.   
 “You’re not. Don’t be stubborn,” he said.

Sehun was too tired to argue but he still felt guilty. Just when he thought he had proved himself to be capable and independent in Antilia he now had to burden Tao in the middle of the desert.

The day seemed to be endless as they carried on through the arid landscape. There was a faint breeze that lasted for a few seconds but it blew sand into Sehun’s face instead of providing some relief. They both wordlessly stumbled to a halt and Tao extracted himself from Sehun as he had been unconsciously holding onto his torso for support.

 “Everything hurts,” Tao whined. Sehun rubbed the dust from his eyes and now he noticed that Tao’s skin was significantly darker but now every time he moved he winced.   
 “You’re sunburnt,” Sehun said with a sigh.   
Tao made an incoherent sound of distaste but Sehun was slightly smug at the defeated look on his face. He shrugged his robes back on, wincing all the while, and Sehun reached into his satchel for the healing ointment.   
 “There isn’t enough for your body but I can put some on your face. Keep still,” he muttered as he moved close to Tao and dabbed the cream onto his face.

He had never been in such close proximity to him before, at least while sober, and he marvelled at how beautiful his skin looked in the full light of the sun. He applied the cream from his face down to his neck and Sehun appreciated his chiselled bone structure and how his eyes tapered up with his cheekbones. His frowning lips were also chapped from sun exposure and Sehun absent-mindedly brushed his fingers across them.

 “Ow!” he cried when Sehun pressed too hard on his bottom lip.   
 “Sorry, but I told you so,” Sehun chorused smugly though he felt some heat in his face that had nothing to do with the desert sun. He quickly stepped back and put the cream back in his satchel.  
 “Where did you get all this stuff from?” Tao asked. “I never asked but it’s like you have the answer to everything in that satchel.”  
 “My friends…” Sehun said sadly. “I left for Antilia the day after my birthday so they gave me a lot of useful things.”

He produced the small pouch containing the phials and bottles of potions from Baekhyun.   
 “I even got some recreational potions,” he said with a laugh.   
 “Ooh! Let me see!” Tao said excitedly, all pain from his sunburn forgotten as he reached out to snatch the pouch from Sehun.

Sehun snatched it back but Tao stood close to him as they looked through it together. Each bottle had a small label inscribing a name in Baekhyun’s scribbled handwriting.   
 “What does it say?” Tao asked.   
 “This is a potion for levitation,” Sehun explained. “Though my friend stressed that it shouldn’t be used outside. This one is an invisibility potion!”   
 “Ooh, that could come in handy on a mission,” Tao said in awe. “What else?”   
 “This is one that can help you breathe underwater,” Sehun continued as he sorted through the potions. “Ah, this one creates a magical fire! I think there are also some for fireworks.”   
 “Thank Solaris you brought these with,” Tao said with a sigh of relief.

The other potions were more for pranks and other forms of mischief but Sehun silently thanked Baekhyun for being his friend.

Tao peered over Sehun’s shoulder and reached into the bag again and grabbed the circlet.  
 “This is pretty,” Tao said with a look of admiration. Sehun suddenly felt slightly defensive over it and would prefer it to not be touched, but Tao quickly put it back as he was far more interested in the crystal from Yixing. He held it up to the light and gaped in wonder.   
 “Now _this_ is pretty!” he exclaimed. “I’ve never seen anything like it!”   
 “You’ve never seen a crystal before?” Sehun asked with a raised eyebrow. Tao rolled his eyes.   
 “Of course I’ve seen crystals, but never one like this,” he said. He stared at it intently for a moment. “Where did you get it? Another birthday gift from your friends?”   
 “Yeah,” Sehun said with some awkwardness. “He’s from Ara.” Sehun could not tell Tao about Yixing as that would raise too many questions but he did not ask. He rolled the crystal over his palms for a moment before returning it. Sehun was also relieved that he did not enquire about the circlet.

 “I’m thirsty,” Tao groaned as he reached for his waterskin but he hesitated. “There are quite a few cactuses around here,” he said thoughtfully.   
 “Too bad we can’t eat them,” Sehun muttered as his stomach growled.   
 “Says who? Have you ever tried?”

Sehun and Tao exchanged glances before hurrying over to the nearest cactus and squatted down in front of it as though it was a table set with a five-course dinner. Tao withdrew his knife and started to hastily cut away the long white thorns that protruded from the green flesh and Sehun watched him for a minute before copying him. It proved to be extremely tedious as there were hundreds of thorns in ranging sizes all over the plant and they both cursed every few minutes whenever they accidentally pricked themselves. Sehun felt like he was a prisoner in a labour camp doing pointless work under the beating sun.

 “This better be worth it,” Sehun muttered as he sucked on his bleeding finger.   
 “I’m starving,” Tao whined. “I don’t care what it tastes like.”

Tao finished removing the thorns before Sehun and he made a great deal of noise about it.   
 “It’s not a competition,” Sehun said though he was slightly disgruntled and tried to work faster.

Tao wasted no time and drew his sword and sliced the cactus cleanly in half. Sehun was surprised to see that the hollow flesh was filled with a pale green liquid when Tao held it up as though it was a goblet full of wine and tipped it back into his mouth. He gulped it down greedily and sighed in content.

 “It’s actually refreshing,” Tao said delightedly. He broke off a piece of the flesh and chewed on it but immediately pulled a face and spat it out. “Ugh, it’s so bitter.”   
Sehun finally finished de-thorning his own cactus and made quick work of cutting it in half. He first tried a piece of the flesh and grimaced because it was incredibly disgusting and Tao laughed at him. Sehun ignored him and drank the water inside the cactus and he was surprised at how it soothed his dry throat. It was not different to the varieties of fruit-flavoured water that he had tasted once in Ara so he wasted no time in drinking as much as possible.

For a while he and Tao just sat in silence while hacking up the cactus plant and drinking all the water it had to offer. Once the plant had been totally destroyed Tao lay back on the ground with a deep sigh and pulled his hood and cowl over his face to shield it from the sun.

 “We’ll be fine here, Shixun,” he said. “There’re plenty of cactuses around so we don’t have to worry about dying of thirst.”   
 “Thank Solaris,” Sehun said and he lay down beside Tao. He pulled his hood low over his exposed face and shifted his shoulders until he felt comfortable.   
 “Maybe we can sell this stuff in a market,” Tao said with a long yawn.   
 “How come we’ve never seen it outside the desert? People are really missing out on this,” Sehun said thoughtfully and he felt his eyelids droop beneath his hood.   
 “Hmm, that is weird…” Tao murmured but his voice trailed off and Sehun hardly noticed because he was already succumbing to his own sudden drowsiness.

* * *

Sehun opened his eyes with a start because he realised that he had fallen asleep in the middle of the desert. But when he sat up he gasped because there was an entire troupe of soldiers standing before him with their swords pointing at him. Sehun tried to jump up but his limbs were slow but then as soon as he blinked they disappeared and there was nothing but dry red earth and sand before him. He held his breath and glanced around but saw that he and Tao were truly alone. Then he remembered Tao and he shook his shoulders.

 “Tao! Tao! Wake up! We can’t just sleep here!”

To his astonishment Tao actually woke up instead of making his usual performance.

 “Shixun? Why are you in my room?” he asked and he stared at Sehun curiously. There was a strange look in his eyes and Sehun reached out to pull back his hood. In the light of the sun he could see that Tao’s pupils were alarmingly large and he felt dread pooling in his stomach. The fact that he had woken up without complaining also made Sehun feel like something was terribly wrong.

 “Er, this isn’t your room,” he said hesitantly. “We’re in the desert, remember?” Now he noticed that the sun had moved closer to the horizon and he was shocked to think that they had slept for longer than an hour. Tao shook his head and rubbed his eyes.   
 “Oh…I must have been dreaming,” he said. Then he suddenly shrieked and Sehun nearly jumped out of his skin.

 “What is that?!” Tao cried as he grabbed Sehun’s arm and pointed in front of them. Sehun glanced around frantically but he saw nothing though he only grew more panicked by the second.

  “What? What? I don’t see anything!”   
  “THAT!”   
  “There’s nothing there, Tao!”   
  “No! It was a bug or something!” he cried insistently and his grip on Sehun’s arm was like iron. “I – I think it’s gone now…”

Tao sounded utterly terrified and Sehun had never seen him like that and it only made him more anxious.   
 “We should go,” Sehun said.   
 “Yeah…we should find a decent place to rest for the night,” Tao said and he was still glancing around frantically.   
 “We’re not in a decent place,” Sehun muttered.

They both sat still for a moment until Sehun realised that it was incredibly difficult to get to his feet.   
 “Can you move?” he asked in a hushed voice.   
 “I’m trying,” Tao replied and he sounded on the verge of hysteria. He still held onto Sehun as though his life depended on it.

Sehun stared at the destroyed remains of the cactus before him and he felt a chill run down his spine. He dared to glance around and was aware of just how many cactuses there were around them and for some reason their presences were ominous.

 “Shit…do you think the cactus juice did this to us?” Sehun whispered as if afraid of being overheard.   
 “But it tasted so good!” Tao wailed and he sounded very betrayed. He worked a fresh array of bruises into Sehun’s arm and he gritted his teeth and tried to move his legs.

 “Okay, wait. We can do this. Our legs are just sleeping, that’s all,” he said in a forcibly calm voice to try and reassure Tao. It took a great deal of effort to move into a crouching position but Tao held him down like an iron anchor.

“Let go,” Sehun said gently.   
 “Where are you going? Are you leaving?” Tao gasped and Sehun was alarmed at how fearful he sounded.   
 “I’m just trying to stand up, Tao,” he said slowly. “I’ll help you get up too. You just need to let go of me.”

He placed his hand over Tao’s fingers and felt his grip relax slightly and Sehun was able to pry them off his arm. He slowly managed to push himself up but it felt as if his legs were made of bricks. When he finally straightened up he gasped in relief and wiped the sweat off his face with his sleeve.

 “Your turn,” he said to Tao. He took a hold of his hands and pulled him up and he used so much effort that he nearly fell back over. Tao was growing more panicked by the second so Sehun reached down and threw his arms around his middle and used every fibre of his strength to hoist him to his feet. Tao cried out and held onto him and for a moment they stumbled in a tight embrace and nearly fell over before Sehun managed to straighten up with him.

 “There,” he panted but Tao refused to remove his arms and his hold was uncomfortably tight around Sehun. “Come on, let’s get going,” he said and he twisted around in his arms so that Tao was at his side and Sehun was able to free one of his arms.

They shuffled forward for a moment of anxious silence until Tao slowly released his hold around Sehun and straightened up though he still held onto Sehun’s arm.

 “I feel really light-headed,” Tao said quietly.  
 “Me too,” Sehun replied. He also felt incredibly paranoid as if they were being watched by unseen eyes even though he knew that they were entirely alone. He did not want to voice this to Tao because it would only make him panic more.

As they continued Sehun’s light-headedness dissolved into a sharp headache. He knew that Tao drank more of the cactus water than he had so he was not surprised that he kept glancing around every few seconds like a scared cat. His breathing was shallow and Sehun had never seen him so terrified before and it made him worry. He wondered if the sight of the soldiers had actually been some sort of hallucination just like whatever Tao had seen. Although Sehun knew that his strange state of mind was due to the cactus water it hardly made him feel any better because they were still utterly lost. Though he knew that he had to contain his nerves and remain calm for his and Tao’s sake because he was currently the most rational of the pair.

A sound pierced Sehun’s ears and he froze in his movement. It was the distinct howl of a wolf and it made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. It was a high pitched mournful howl and it was soon accompanied by more until a cacophony echoed in Sehun’s ears.

 “It’s not real,” he muttered. “You’re imagining it.”

He glanced around anxiously, seeing nothing but the arid landscape, but the howling did not stop. He knew that he was imagining it because Tao had not reacted and instead stared at Sehun.

 “What’s wrong?” he asked.   
 “Nothing,” Sehun said hastily though he had barely finished speaking when the howls were joined by another sound that turned his blood cold: the grating caws of crows.

He glanced up at the sky as if expecting to see the black mass of a flock hovering over him but the sky was empty save for the burning sun. He felt his heartbeat quicken and he swallowed hard and forced himself to keep moving because he could see that Tao was looking at him with some worry. He stared at his feet as he walked across the red ground and the howls and caws followed him and merged into an awful din.

Tao jumped and his grip tightened on Sehun’s arm. He stared off to his left and his feet faltered for a moment but Sehun did not stop. He knew that Tao was probably seeing something harrowing because his eyes were awfully wide. The sight of him being so terrified gave Sehun the small sense of motivation to try and pull himself together for Tao’s sake. He placed a hand over Tao’s and quickened his pace slightly.

 “It’s just from some cactus juice,” he muttered to himself though he was unaware he was speaking aloud. “It’s not real.”  
 “Sehun.”

His breath hitched in his throat at the sound of that voice. It resounded over the howls and the caws but it was so much worse. He could not help but stop moving and Tao nearly carried on without him but Sehun did not notice because when he glanced to his side he saw his father standing there in the middle of the red desert.

Sehun had often been told that he resembled his father the least out of the princes. The crown prince had been an uncanny likeness of the king while Sehun was the opposite. The only thing they shared was height and complexion but Sehun thought he looked more like the son of Junmyeon’s father than of his own.

He had not seen his father in four years but how could he forget what he looked like? There he stood before him with the same unimpressed frown and disapproving glint in his dark eyes that made Sehun cower as a child. He wore the deep crimson robes that Sehun always saw him wear at the palace and the golden crown of the Goryeo Dynasty was upon his dark head.

 “A Son of the Stars will return to the throne of Goryeo,” he said but Sehun adamantly shook his head.   
 “A Son of the Stars will return to the throne of Goryeo.”

A new voice spoke and Sehun blinked in disbelief as the princes materialised out of thin air. They wore the royal black robes and golden crowns and they stood with their ceremonial swords drawn. Sehun gasped because the crown prince was supposed to be dead and yet there he stood with his blade glinting in the sunlight. The Fourth Prince, the Fifth Prince, the Sixth Prince, the Seventh Prince, the Ninth Prince – all of them were dead but Sehun looked into their dark eyes. He met their hard stares as they started to move closer to him.

 “You are not worthy of the throne,” the Crown Prince said in a cold voice.   
 “The Twelfth Prince? You’re just a little runt,” spat the Eleventh Prince.   
 “You will fight for the throne,” the King said and his voice boomed over the others and pressed against Sehun’s eardrums in a way that made him cower. His voice brought him back to the fearful memories from his childhood and he wanted to make himself small and disappear.  
 “From the day you were born you were born into a struggle. The fight against your brothers for the throne is a fate as old as the Goryeo Dynasty.”   
 “No – I don’t want it!” Sehun exclaimed. “You’re not real!”

They did not stop moving towards him and their eyes burnt into Sehun’s skin and the sound of the howls and caws grew louder and louder.   
 “You don’t want to be a traitor like the Kim Household, do you?” the Fifth Prince said.   
 “Treason is a crime punishable by death. If you don’t do your duty they will die.”

He gestured to the side and Sehun’s eyes followed his hand and there was Junmyeon kneeling on the ground. Blood trickled from his mouth and he stared at Sehun with a look of utmost desperation.

 “Sehun – please – you have to help me!”

Sehun just stared in horror, unable to move or to even register that Tao still clutched onto his arm and shook him frantically.

Junmyeon’s hands trembled as he tried to reach out for Sehun but the Eighth Prince lunged at him and kicked him in the side. The other princes moved to surround him and raised their swords and Sehun was barely aware of the strangled cry that escaped from him.

 “Shixun! Stop it! What’s going on? Y-you’re scaring me!”

Sehun squeezed his eyes shut and forced himself to turn away from the sight of his brothers and the king and Junmyeon covered in blood and he stumbled forward into Tao.

 “Shixun? Shixun?”   
 “It’s not real, Tao,” he murmured shakily. “We’re hallucinating, right? We’re just seeing things. It’s not real.”

Sehun reached for the amulet beneath his robes and clutched onto it so tightly that the small points of the lotus dug into his skin. He thought of Junmyeon and his family at the fort and he knew that they were safe. He knew that his they were his family, not the king and the princes. He knew that he did not have to fight for the throne because it was not his destiny. He was the maker of his own destiny and nothing could change that.

He opened his eyes to see Tao’s anxious face. His pupils were still very large and the sight made Sehun gather his wits. He could not afford to give in to ridiculous hallucinations when he had to watch over Tao.

 “I’m fine,” he said though his voice was slightly shaky. “We’re both fine, Tao. Come on.”

He steered him forward and they continued walking in silence. Now all he heard was their own footsteps and breathing as they walked. Sehun just thought of Tao right there beside him and the sun above them and the solid ground beneath them. Although he was still on edge he did not hear the sound of wolves or crows or anything else again.

The sun dipped closer to the horizon and when its rays started to glow blood red Sehun thought that they should stop and rest for a bit. His headache had subsided and he was starting to feel more in control of his thoughts. He pulled Tao over to the biggest patch of grass he could find and they both collapsed onto it with groans.

 “Now what?” Tao asked. The shadows from the sunset cast his face into sharp relief it only made the landscape more eerily surreal to Sehun. Everything was red as though the place was burning and as if Tao casually sat within the flames. The thought made Sehun uneasy.   
 “I suppose we should rest here,” he said. “I think it would be best if we wake up later in the night and continue on so that we can rest more when it’s really hot tomorrow.”   
 “Right…what are we going to eat?”   
 “You said you had that bread.”

Tao rifled through his satchel and produced a very dismal squashed loaf of bread. He tore it in half and Sehun practically inhaled it because he was so hungry. Tao also ate like a starving animal but he suddenly gasped and started to choke. Sehun frantically hit him on the back but to no avail and in a moment of blind panic he grabbed the bottle of Ice Veil liquor and forced it into Tao’s mouth.

He gulped down a mouthful and his choking faded into splutters and coughs.   
 “Thank you,” he gasped, reaching for the bottle again and he took another hearty swig before handing it back to Sehun. He drank from it and was surprised at the relief it gave to his cactus water induced headache and his dry throat.   
 “Ah, this’ll also be dinner I suppose,” he said with a sigh. “Perhaps now is the best time to make use of that magical fire, hey?”

Tao nodded in agreement and drank more as Sehun found the potion bottle in his bag and poured a portion of the yellow contents out onto the ground. A cheerful fire erupted out of nowhere and Tao gasped in wonder. As it was magical and recreational there was no risk of it burning the dry grass and Sehun smiled at it as it crackled merrily as though it had been burning for hours. It was the most cheerful thing he had seen all day and for a moment they sat in silence just staring at it.

 “Have some more,” Sehun said as he passed the bottle back to Tao. “It’s all we have left.”

He thought it was a shame that they were drinking such fine liquor in the most godforsaken place in Antilia but as they passed the bottle back and forth Sehun felt some of his paranoia ebbing away and he grew more and more cheerful. They drank while watching the sunset and for a moment Sehun was able to pretend that they were on the balcony of a cosy inn somewhere in a decent city just sharing a pleasant evening.

Like the cactus water, Tao drank more of the liquor than Sehun and his countenance changed drastically. He became very talkative and giddier than what he usually was when he was drunk but Sehun welcomed the change so much that it spurred on his own drunkenness. 

 “Look at the stars!” Tao exclaimed while spinning around on his feet and still clutching onto the empty bottle. Sehun joined him in craning his neck back to see the night sky and stumbled around after him.   
 “The moon!” he gasped and Tao shared his look of awe. The moon was blood red as it rose higher in the sky. Sehun stared at it with his lips parted in wonder though he knew that he was too drunk to properly appreciate it. The sight made Tao even merrier and he started to sing whilst twirling around in the sand.

 “Dance with me, Shixun!”

Sehun gladly took a hold of his outstretched hands and they recreated the jaunty dance they’d performed in the inn before being chased up to their room. Sehun laughed at the memory and they spun around and around until he grew dizzy and stumbled to a halt. Tao carried on, giggling all the while, and dragged Sehun along with him. As Tao pulled him closer and draped his arms around his waist with Sehun’s arms around his shoulders, Sehun slowly realised how different this was to their silly dance in the crowded bar of the inn. There was no music, the only sound being their breathless laughter and their boots scuffling in the sand. There was no one else but the two of them in the vast endless landscape but Sehun felt as though they had claimed their own small secret space in the desert only illuminated by the magical fire and the light of the red moon.

The firelight danced in Tao’s eyes and across his cheeks where the burn had faded slightly into a spattering of freckles and Sehun leaned closer. He realised now that their dance had slowed and that they merely swayed on the spot in each other’s arms. He wanted to get a closer look at Tao’s freckles and he leaned so close that he saw his face reflected in his dark eyes.

 “What is it?” Tao asked, still grinning widely.

In that moment illuminated by the fire Sehun thought that Tao looked utterly beautiful and he was suddenly embarrassed and cast down his blushing face so that he rested his chin on Tao’s shoulder.

 “I’m too drunk to dance,” he murmured shyly. To his surprise Tao pulled him closer in a tight hug and they stood still.   
 “You should sleep,” he replied and his voice was soft in Sehun’s ear.

He pulled away from Sehun and he shuddered from the sudden lack of warmth. He followed Tao back to the fire and they sat down close together.

 “I’ll take watch,” Tao said.   
 “But you should also sleep,” Sehun said but Tao shook his head.   
 “I’m not tired,” he said. Sehun knew he was being truthful as he sat up straight and still looked highly entertained even though they had stopped gambolling around.   
 “But you’ll be tired later if you don’t,” Sehun argued.   
 “I won’t.”   
 “You will.”  
 “I won’t!”

Sehun frowned and held out his fist and Tao immediately knew what that certain look on his face meant.

 “Rock! Paper! Scissors!” they shouted in unison.

Sehun defeated Tao with paper and grinned smugly as they lay down together on the hard earth. Now that they were actually still Sehun felt the chill of the night air. He supposed that the alcohol still kept him slightly warm but he still wrapped his cloak around himself.

 “It’s too cold to sleep,” Tao grumbled after a moment of silence.   
 “Then come closer,” Sehun said tiredly.

Tao shifted closer to him so that they were pressed against one another and Sehun was unsurprised when he turned to wrap his arm over him as he still was very much drunk.

 “Will the fire burn all night?” Tao murmured.   
 “It should. I doubt it’ll attract anyone seeing as we’re the only living souls out here,” Sehun replied.

All thoughts of his hallucinations were long gone and he was thoroughly relieved. Had he not been drunk he knew that he would still be very paranoid about wolves and crows suddenly descending upon them. He started to feel drowsy but he forced his eyes to stay open so that he could stare at the moon above them because it was such a wondrous sight.

 “It’s not that…it’s just…” Tao sounded hesitant and Sehun was confused at his words.  
 “Hmm? What do you mean?”   
 “I’m scared of the dark,” Tao said in a mortified whisper.

Sehun burst out laughing and the sound made Tao jump.

 “Are you serious?” he gasped through his guffawing but the sullen look on Tao’s face was enough confirmation. He removed his arm from around Sehun’s middle and crossed his arms over his chest. He even shifted away from him and turned his face away.   
 “I’m not laughing at you,” Sehun said quickly though he still grinned. “I just can’t believe it. What about all the missions we do at night? You’re practically nocturnal!”   
 “That’s different,” Tao scoffed, still not turning to look at Sehun. “I can’t explain it. If I’m doing something like riding or a mission then I can deal with it, but out here we’re just sleeping. And it’s so much darker here than in a city.”

He sounded rather indignant about it and Sehun felt guilty for laughing. He shuffled closer to Tao and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.   
 “There’s nothing wrong with that, Tao,” he said kindly. “I also used to be afraid of the dark, then I would just – “

He stopped abruptly as he remembered all the times he had crawled into Junmyeon’s bed as a child. Even when he had the occasional nightmare he knew that he could always turn to Junmyeon who would offer him a reassuring hug and words of comfort. Sehun eventually grew out of his fear but he and Junmyeon often shared a bed just because it was more convenient sometimes when they wanted to stay up late into the night to talk about everything and anything.

 “I would just sleep with my brother,” Sehun continued though he felt saddened now as he thought about Junmyeon. Tao must have noticed the change in his tone as he turned over to face him and nearly bumped noses with him.   
 “You sound like you miss him,” he remarked.  
 “I do,” Sehun murmured and he swallowed down the emotions building up in his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut because he was afraid that they would start watering despite his dehydration and he jumped when he felt Tao put an arm around him.   
 “But it’s fine,” Sehun said. “Don’t worry about the dark, Tao, because I’m here.” He opened his eyes and despite the shadows cast by the fire he saw that Tao was smiling.   
 “I know. Thanks, Shixun.”

Sehun felt a stab of guilt now because of the pure sincerity in Tao’s words. He knew that he had to lie to protect his identity but it felt so much worse to lie to Tao. The only person Sehun had in the whole of Antilia was the man cuddled up beside him and yet he did not even know Sehun’s real name. Tao despised the royal family and he was oblivious to Sehun’s identity as the Twelfth Prince and he felt terrible. Tao easily could have abandoned him in Pinetown. He had no obligation to take him under his wing in Westpoint or to initiate him into the movement. Instead he taught Sehun how to fight and how to climb onto roofs and he taught him pub songs and jovial dances from the south. He stuck up for him in front of Feitong and despite his own discomfort in the unforgiving desert he watched over Sehun through his bout of heat exhaustion.

Sehun gently readjusted Tao’s cloak so that the lower half of his face was shielded against the night air and he resolved to return his loyalty by protecting him at all costs. Differences in age and being the youngest did not matter in the movement and it had never mattered between Sehun and Tao. So he had to be the one to look out for him now. He had to put Tao before himself and he would do it with all of his being. No matter what they would survive together and together they would help save Antilia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left kudos so far ~ I apologise for the slow updates but life is happening


	8. Chapter Seven - Red Moon Rising

Sehun awoke in the night from the sudden drop in temperature. He did not remember his dream but he had a nagging feeling that it was similar to the strange dream he’d had concerning Yixing. He dearly wished that the mage was there to help him but he accepted that he and Tao were alone. He was just glad that his hallucinations made no more appearances whether in dreams or reality. The fire was still going strong and it offered a small means of comfort. 

The moon had moved far across the sky and Sehun guessed that it was past midnight. He tried to sit up but Tao held onto him like a viper. He extracted himself and Tao whined in his sleep and furrowed his brow. 

 “We need to start moving, Tao,” Sehun said. “We can rest in the afternoon when it’s too hot to even think.” 

Tao continued to groan and he pulled his hood low over his face.    
“It’s so cold,” he mumbled. Sehun took off his own cloak and tossed it over Tao and he jumped in surprise.    
“It’s a shame we can’t take the fire with us,” Sehun said as Tao slowly got to his feet. “Though it’ll probably die out soon.”    
“Aren’t you cold?” Tao asked as he wrapped Sehun’s cloak tightly around himself. Although Sehun shivered he shook his head. He would rather be cold if it meant that Tao was comfortable so he ignored how the night air bit through his clothing and chilled him to his bones. 

They journeyed onwards until daybreak and then they stopped for a brief rest. The moment the sun appeared on the horizon Sehun felt the uncomfortable heat on his face. Between Sehun and Tao there was only less than half of a waterskin of water left but they resolved not to drink it. They had no food whatsoever and the presence of the cactuses almost mocked them and their rumbling stomachs. Sehun did not remember ever having gone so long without food before and the headache from the Ice Veil liquor did not help.

At midmorning they slept on a patch of grass and covered themselves with their cloaks but Sehun was aware of the familiar symptoms of heat exhaustion creeping upon him again. It was somehow hotter than the previous day and Sehun struggled to keep his eyes open while he walked. His sleep was so deep due his exhaustion that Tao had to wake up him and pull him to his feet. Even though he sweated horribly beneath his layers he had to force himself to put up with it to avoid sunburn as Tao was still wincing from his own. 

Sehun felt as though he was stuck in a torturous never-ending dream as they trudged onwards through the endless red landscape. They each carried three satchels as well as armour and weapons and Sehun’s arms were totally numb. He resented everything he carried because now all of it was useless in helping them survive. He did not think about anything other than putting one foot in front of the other and holding up Tao by the arm whenever he stumbled. He did not think about his hallucinations or Antilia or the movement or his friends back in Ryeo because he could not afford to if he hoped to survive such an ordeal. The merciless sun above them hardly seemed to move even though Sehun was sure that hours had passed. 

 “Shixun, what’s that?” 

It took Sehun a few seconds to register Tao’s words and come to a stop. He was pointing straight ahead of them and when Sehun blinked and rubbed his dry eyes he was able to make out a distortion on the horizon. 

 “A mirage or something,” he muttered. Speaking was painful as his mouth was so dry and the skin of his lips had split.    
“We should check it out,” Tao replied and he carried on walking at a slightly quicker pace. Sehun wanted to tell him to slow down to conserve his energy but he didn’t even have the energy to do so. He walked a step behind Tao but as they moved closer and closer Sehun was able to make out trees and something glimmering beneath the sun. 

 “An oasis!” Tao cried and without warning he broke into a sprint. A small surge of hope spurred Sehun forward and he ran alongside Tao. The ground suddenly sloped down beneath them into a small embankment and Sehun was just able to grab Tao before he tumbled down onto his face. Before them was a modest cluster of tall palm trees surrounding three pools of water. 

 “It’s real! We’re not hallucinating again, right?” Tao gasped as he stared in awe.    
“No, I think it’s real,” Sehun said in a hushed voice. He was afraid that it was indeed a heatstroke induced hallucination but Tao abandoned all qualms and rushed forward while haphazardly stripping off his boots and robes. He launched himself into the largest pool and that was enough confirmation of its legitimacy for Sehun so he hurtled forward down the sandy embankment. 

He stripped down to his pants and jumped into the water and Sehun could not recall ever feeling such a sensation of pure bliss and relief. The palm trees shrouded the pool in shade so that the water was cool enough to make him gasp. Hushed silence fell over them both as they cupped the cool water in their hands and drank it. He submerged himself for a moment until resurfacing and was immediately splashed in the face by Tao. He grinned widely and shrieked so joyfully that it brought a smile to Sehun’s face and a splashing war ensued. 

Once they had exhausted themselves Sehun floated on the surface of the water on his back and gazed lazily at the sky through the dark green palm fronds above him. The water was so soothing on his hot skin and Sehun felt like he could stay floating there for the rest of his life.

 “We probably shouldn’t drink from this pool if we’re in it,” he said after a moment.    
“I don’t care at this point,” Tao replied as he swam over to him. “Did you keep the Ice Veil bottle? We can also fill that with water.”    
Sehun turned his head to smile at him.    
“I’m surprised you remembered it after getting so drunk,” he snickered.    
“You also got drunk,” he said defensively.    
“Yeah, but you were also drugged up on a lot of cactus juice too,” Sehun retorted. 

Tao responded by launching himself at Sehun and he held him under the water until Sehun was able to grab his legs and pull him down. They were too tired to play-fight though so Tao quickly gave up and went to go and explore the other two pools. Sehun watched him for a moment before he reluctantly climbed out the cool water and went about filling up their waterskins. He also took the opportunity to try and wash his robes as they were absolutely filthy. 

 “We can swim and wash in this one and drink from the other two,” he said while earnestly scrubbing his shirt.    
“Solaris knows I also need to wash,” Tao groaned as he returned to the pool. “Do you have a spare soap?”    
“Yeah,” Sehun said and he tossed Tao one of the unused soaps from Kyungsoo. Tao sniffed it curiously and raised his eyebrows.    
“Oh, vanilla? This is fancy,” he said delightedly. “From your friends, right?”    
Sehun smiled and nodded. His heart felt a great deal lighter due to discovering the oasis and even now he could not be miserable from being parted from his friends in Ryeo because he knew that he had found friendship in Tao. They turned away from each other as they washed in silence. Sehun had never been so eager to do laundry or bathe.

 “Where did you get that?” 

Sehun glanced up at the sound of Tao’s voice close to him and saw that he gestured to the lotus pendant around his neck. Tao stared at it in a way that made Sehun slightly nervous. He realised now that Tao had never seen it before as he always turned away when changing in front of him.   
“My parents gave it to me,” he said and he avoided Tao’s eyes.    
“Those are very rare,” Tao said. “I used to do some peddling in the cities and I know that only a few of those were made in Kingshold.”    
“Oh? I didn’t know.”    
“They were made to celebrate the birth of the late Crown Prince, you know.” 

Sehun tensed and for a moment his heart stopped. Tao’s expression was unreadable though his eyes were slightly narrowed.    
“Oh, really?” Sehun said in a forcibly steady voice. “I don’t know how they must have gotten it.”    
Tao shrugged and to Sehun’s relief the look on his face was gone.    
“I assumed you came from a wealthy family when you said you were just a scholar, but seeing that amulet makes me wonder,” Tao said.    
“Well, we’ve been living in the Wilderland for a few years so we’re not really wealthy,” Sehun said hastily. 

He was relieved that Tao changed the topic by asking Sehun more questions about Ryeo. 

 “The Elfwood was terrifying at night,” Sehun said as he laid out his clothes to dry in the sun. He was glad to change into his clean robes and he still resolved to keep his skin out of the sun. Tao was still sunburnt though it was the furthest thing from his mind.    
“The Elfwood! What were you even doing in there?”    
“Ah, well, my friends and I were being chased by bandits,” Sehun said with a laugh. “We just accidentally trespassed into their territory. Anyway, the place is nothing like the desert here. There’s just something unnatural about it at night and I even saw a ghost, though – “ 

Sehun stopped himself as he nearly said that the ghost had turned out to be Yixing.    
“Though no one actually knows what it was,” he said quickly.

There was no response from Tao and he glanced over to see him standing by the larger pool.    
“A ghost, huh?” he said as he stared into the water. “Was…was it like the hallucinations?” Sehun was surprised at the question and at the strange tone of his voice.    
“No, it was blue and weirdly distorted,” he said. “It didn’t look like a person was really there or anything.”    
“Oh.” 

There was strange note of disappointment in his voice though Sehun could not decipher it.    
“I can’t believe we hallucinated yesterday,” he said with a short laugh although it was humourless. Tao did not look at him as he stepped into the pool.    
“Yeah…I’ve never experienced that before,” he said. Sehun noted the melancholic tone of his voice and he thought that it was time to change the subject. He certainly did not want to talk about his own hallucinations so he would not enquire about Tao’s.

 “Anyways, if we’ve found this oasis then I’m assuming it won’t be long until we’re out of here,” Sehun said.    
“I hope so,” Tao said. “The water is great but I’m also starving.”    
“We’ll survive, Tao. We have to,” Sehun said firmly. “I want to take a nap.” 

He bundled up his cloak to use as a pillow and lay down beneath the shade of the palm tree and watched Tao swimming around for a moment. Even if the oasis delayed them slightly in getting out of the desert it was better than not having any water whatsoever. He tried to not think about what would happen if they did not manage to leave before their water ran out and tried to focus on getting some rest.

* * *

“I’m sorry.” 

Sehun frowned in his sleep and thought that he was once again having that unpleasant dream of being in an unnatural darkness surrounded by voices. 

 “Don’t leave! Please don’t leave me!” 

Then Sehun realised that it was Tao’s tearful voice and his eyes shot open and he sat up. Little time had passed as the sun had barely moved in the sky but that was the furthest thing from Sehun’s mind when he spotted Tao sitting on the ground beside a desecrated cactus. He stared at the empty air in front of him and tears streamed down his face. The sight made Sehun stare in shock for a moment before he scrambled to his feet and sprinted over to him. 

 “Did you drink the cactus water again?” Sehun gasped but Tao did not even react to his approach and continued to stare in front of him. He looked thoroughly distraught and Sehun panicked and knelt down beside him. 

 “Tao? It’s me, Shixun,” he said slowly and he placed a hand on his shoulder. He jumped with a cry but when he saw Sehun his eyes widened.    
“Shixun? It’s – is that – “    
“You just drank the cactus water,” Sehun said. “So whatever you’re seeing that’s making you upset, it isn’t real, Tao. I’m real. I’m right here. Do you understand me?”    
He shook Tao’s shoulder for emphasis but he looked incredibly torn.    
“But…but he’s dead,” he muttered and his words sent a chill through Sehun’s blood. “Her too,” he added and his eyes glanced up to where he had been staring. “My mother…my father…they’re dead.” 

Sehun froze and his breath caught in his throat. He was at a loss for words as he stared at Tao and saw just how lost and grief-stricken he looked. 

 “Tao…” he began but he hardly knew what to say that would reassure him. “I’m sorry.” 

Tao did not react to his words and continued staring at the space where Sehun assumed he saw the imagined apparitions of his parents. The thought made his chest tighten and he wordlessly reached out to pull Tao into his arms and close to his chest. 

 “They can’t come back, Tao,” he murmured. “They’re not really there.”    
“But I wanted to see them,” Tao whispered and he choked on his words. “I – I drank it again because I want to see them! I can’t be left alone again!” 

A shuddering sob escaped his throat and he buried his face in Sehun’s shoulder. All he could do was hold him tightly as he sobbed. Behind his mournful cries Sehun heard the note of pure grief that stemmed from a deep wound in Tao’s heart that he knew would never be healed. Tao felt small in Sehun’s arms and he held him so close that it became uncomfortable with him pressed against his chest and with his fingers digging into his back but he hardly cared. He sat in silence and allowed him to pour out all of his grief while gently rubbing his back until Tao became still.

 “Are you alright?” Sehun murmured but Tao said nothing. “You’re not alone, Tao. I’m here, okay?” 

Sehun felt the faintest nodding motion from Tao before he slowly pulled away. He glanced around but it seemed that he no longer saw anything and cast his eyes to the ground. Sehun helped him get to his feet and led him back to shade of the palm trees. 

 “You need to rest now,” he said. There would be no way that they could continue moving in Tao’s current condition so Sehun thought it would be best if he slept off the side effects of the cactus water. Tao remained silent and lay down on the ground and Sehun offered him his cloak to use as a pillow. Sehun sat close beside him and took his hand in his own and squeezed it tightly.    
“I’ll be right here, Tao. Sleep,” he said gently. 

It took a moment but Tao eventually allowed his eyes to close and his hand slackened in Sehun’s grip but he did not let go. He drew his knees to his chest and stared at the still pool, still feeling slightly shocked by the sudden revelation about Tao. He had never asked about his life before joining the movement but now he certainly did not want to. Since he knew that Tao was from Pelagia he now guessed that his parents had probably died in the siege and the thought caused a feeling of leaden guilt to pool in his stomach. Although Sehun knew that it was not his fault in any way, it had still been caused by his father. 

He pressed his chin into his knees until it hurt and he furrowed his brows as he thought about all the devastation that had been caused by his father. He thought that the refugees leaving Antilia and the paranoia and tense atmosphere in Westpoint was an indicator of the dire situation of the country but now he berated himself for being so naïve. 

People were dying. Tao’s parents and countless others had perished in the Siege of Pelagia and Sehun could hardly even guess how many other devastating events had happened. He looked at Tao and it pained him to see his raw desperate grief. Even as he slept his brows were furrowed and his cheeks were still wet from crying. Sehun could not bear to even think of losing Junmyeon or his parents or anyone else he loved. He was incredibly privileged to not have to be a refugee or be orphaned by the war and the thought that it was all caused by the king made him feel awful. It was an indescribable feeling somewhere between guilt and anger.

_ A Son of the Stars will return to the Throne of Goryeo _ .

The voice of his father appeared in his mind like acidic bile rising in his throat and he shook his head adamantly. He would never take up his title again. He would never return to the palace. But now he suddenly remembered back to when the Crown Prince had taken his own life and the retribution on Junmyeon’s household had been awful. Soldiers had been sent to forcibly escort his father to the palace and Sehun remembered how Junmyeon’s face had been white with fear and how he had trembled. He remembered how his mother cried anxiously until her husband returned, explaining that they had to leave Antilia before nightfall. Their farewell left Sehun extremely distraught and when the palace soldiers arrived to take him to the palace he had nearly resisted. 

Nearly. He had been so upset that he had foolishly risked his own life until Junmyeon pulled him into his arms and whispered to him to be brave. He told him to be safe and that he had to be strong. Then he was gone and Sehun was alone in that awful palace.

 “I can’t sleep.” 

Tao’s murmur startled Sehun out of his brooding and he was shocked to realise that he had tears in the corners of his eyes. He hastily wiped his eyes with his sleeve as Tao sat up. 

 “You need to rest,” Sehun said and he swallowed down the emotion in his voice. “We can’t carry on if you’re in that state.” Sehun’s words sounded far harsher than intended and Tao turned away looking ashamed.    
“I’m sorry,” Tao muttered. “But the longer we keep still the longer we’re stuck in this place.” 

Before Sehun could speak Tao attempted to get to his feet but the effects of the cactus water prevented him from moving properly. Sehun took a hold of his arms and hoisted him up and he had to hold onto Sehun for support. 

 “I didn’t mean it like that,” he said quietly. “I just don’t want you to…to see anything upsetting again.”    
Tao shook his head.    
“I’m fine. Let’s go.” 

Sehun helped to gather all of their possessions that they had strewn about the place but he insisted on carrying Tao’s satchel and that he wear his cloak and cowl to protect his skin from the sun. Tao did not protest nor did he say another word. Sehun took a hold of his arm and together they reluctantly left the oasis and continued walking towards the glimmering red horizon. 

* * *

The journey was just as tiresome and awful as it had been for the past twenty-four hours though Sehun was grateful that they had water. However, neither of them had eaten anything substantial since the bread from the previous night and the hunger pains in his stomach were enough to make him wince and grimace. 

Even though Sehun had to hold Tao’s arm to support him he knew that if it were not the case he would have fallen over and collapsed hours ago. Tao was supporting him just as much even though he had not said a word since they left the oasis. Sehun had to announce when they were going to stop for a break or a meagre sip of water and Tao remained silent all the while. Sehun noticed how he sometimes would stare off to the side with awfully wide eyes. Then he would gently squeeze his arm and quickened their pace slightly until he looked away. 

They sat on a patch of dry grass together in silence while Tao drank water under Sehun’s watchful gaze so that he could be sure he drank enough. As he glanced up at the sun beating down upon them he wondered how long they would be able to survive when a sudden sound made him tense. It sounded like approaching hooves and Sehun glanced around anxiously until he spotted figures on horseback emerging out of the dusty haze. There were four riders and they moved fast and Sehun’s dehydrated mind was slow in reacting. 

 “Tao…I think you should put on your dress,” Sehun said. Tao stared at him in a moment of pure confusion but Sehun wasted no time in rifling through his satchel and pulled out the old purple dress.    
“Hurry before they see,” he said and he yanked off his cloak and cowl. He helped him pull the dress over his head and Sehun quickly took handfuls of the red sand and rubbed it into the material to make it look travel stained. Tao looked very indignant for a moment but Sehun pulled his cloak back over him before he could speak. Even though Tao had awful dark circles and looked slightly haggard he could still pass off as Taotao in the dress. 

Sehun got to his feet and waved his arms until the riders turned to his direction and Sehun was relieved to see that they weren’t soldiers. All of their horses were white though their coats were dusted with the red sand. They appeared to be just ordinary people and Sehun felt his heart lighten slightly because their presence meant that they were close to leaving the place. 

When they reached Sehun and Tao they exchanged glances that Sehun was unable to decipher because he was too desperate to be suspicious.    
“Please save us, for the love of Solaris,” Sehun said desperately.    
“What on earth are you two doing out here?” one of them asked. Sehun took in their appearances more closely now and he spotted nothing out of the ordinary. They were dressed in ordinary travelling robes. It appeared as though they had not been travelling for long though as their clothes were relatively clean.   
“We’re travelling to Sunderstone to visit my wife’s brother,” Sehun explained, making up a story on the spot. “But we got lost. Could you please help us?” 

Four pairs of eyes stared at him and Tao for a moment of tense silence until the one who had spoken nodded.    
“We were travelling from a village,” he said as he climbed off his horse. “We’re going to Sunderstone anyway. You can call me Jimin, by the way.” 

He started to approach Tao but Sehun scrambled to him and helped him get to his feet. He stared at them for a moment with a look that Sehun could not decipher but it disappeared quickly and he had no time to dwell on it. Tao was as silent as the grave but Sehun knew it was because he was exhausted. 

 “You can take Jin’s horse,” the rider said as he gestured to one of his companions. The man named Jin looked rather disgruntled as he dismounted and led his horse to Sehun.    
“Thanks,” he said as he took the reins. “I promise we’re not bandits or anything.”    
“Oh, there aren’t any bandits out this way anyway,” Jimin said with a humourless laugh. For some reason it made Sehun uneasy but he shook it off. This was probably their only chance at getting out of the desert so he just had to force a polite smile and nod. 

He helped Tao climb onto the white horse before climbing on to sit at the front of the saddle. Tao wrapped his arms around him and Sehun could feel just how tired he was by how he leaned against his back and rested his head on his shoulder. 

 “Right, shall we go, then?” Jimin said once Jin had climbed onto his horse and Sehun nodded. 

They galloped off and Sehun was surprised at the speed of the white horses. He was just able to keep up with the group as they sped across the red sand. Tao gripped onto him tightly and it was an uncomfortable journey but it was not long until Sehun noticed how the terrain started to change from endless flat red ground to dry grassland. They passed a few small farms and a hamlet before the ground started to rise up into a small hill. Once they reached the top of the hill Sehun spotted the city of Sunderstone looming ahead. It was a heavily fortified city as there were stone guard towers within every so many metres. He felt slightly anxious at the sight of so many soldiers and it was a small blessing that Jimin and the others had not commented on his and Tao’s barely concealed swords. 

The walls were nearly as tall as those of Kingshold but it was the only city in Antilia to be constructed out of the red stone that was mined in the region. The stone was imported to Kingshold to be used there and it was the biggest industry in Antilia. As they approached the city the sight of the walls made Sehun shudder because they reminded him of Kingshold. He saw tall towers and the black tiles of pagoda roofs and turrets and noticed that it was a slightly larger city than Westpoint. 

There were three moats surrounding the city and he eyed them warily as they slowed down to cross over the bridges that led to the open gate. He was surprised that the massive iron gates were standing wide open but he supposed that the heavy fortifications and security ensured that no one could simply walk in and out. 

 “Names and purpose,” said the heavily armed soldier at the gate when they approached. To Sehun’s surprise he only addressed him and Tao while he waved Jimin and his group through the gates. 

 “Wang Xiuting and Wang Yura,” Sehun said hesitantly. “We’re here to visit my wife’s brother. He, er, he…”    
Sehun panicked for a moment because he knew that they could not use the same alibi that they’d used in Westpoint.    
“He’s a carpenter,” Tao muttered in his ear. Sehun repeated his words and the guard scrutinised them for a moment. He asked them more questions about where they were from and other things that made Sehun sweat, but Tao kept whispering in his ear in a low voice that only he could hear and he was able to answer the guard without stuttering. Once he was satisfied he waved them through. 

Sehun let out a small breath of relief and steered the horse to the stables where Jimin and his group were waiting for him.   
“I don’t know how to repay you,” Sehun said as he dismounted and reached out to help Tao. “Really. You probably saved our lives.”    
Jimin smiled though it was small and did not reach his eyes.    
“Don’t worry about it. I’m sure we’ll meet again, Xiuting,” he said with a nod before he turned away with his group and they walked down the street and disappeared into the crowd. 

Sehun took in the sight of the city for a moment and he felt something heavy settle over his heart. It was nothing like Westpoint as the tense atmosphere was far worse. People were very bedraggled and there were so many beggars that there was hardly enough room for them on the streets. As it was the end of the day people were making their way home but Sehun could tell that it was the only time the city would be bustling. He knew that there would certainly be no cheerful taverns anywhere and that he and Tao should leave soon. 

 “Where to?” he asked. Tao still seemed to be suffering the effects of the cactus water as he was slow in responding and stared at everything with narrowed eyes.    
“Did you tell him our names?” he said. Sehun raised an eyebrow.   
“Who? What do you mean?”    
“Jimin,” Tao said quietly. “I don’t remember you telling him your name was Xiuting.” 

Sehun tensed for a moment and he felt something unpleasant in his gut.    
“He must have overheard me telling the guard,” he said. “How else would he have known?”    
“I don’t know but I don’t like it,” Tao muttered. “Come on.” 

He linked arms with Sehun and led him through the streets. In the sunset the red stones glowed blood red and Sehun had to shield his eyes as they walked. People jostled past them and the beggars were relentless though Tao was not unkind to them. He merely shook his head when they approached and he continued to guide Sehun into the heart of the city. He noticed that there was actually a line of people waiting to go pray at the temple and he had never seen such a thing before. The temple was the only building made of white stone and it stood out in stark contrast against the bleeding buildings. 

Tao led Sehun to a large store that was already closed for the night. They waited for a moment for some soldiers and people to pass before darting into the dim alleyway and disappearing from sight. There was a door hidden behind an upturned cart and Sehun and Tao had to crouch beneath it. Tao knocked three times and they only had to wait a few seconds before it was to reveal a covered face.

 “Tao! Solaris, we thought you died! Hurry and get in,” a woman whispered. 

Sehun followed Tao through the door and they came into a candlelit room that seemed to be used for storage. She stared at them in the light and her eyes widened.    
“You look terrible. You must be Shixun, right?” she said and Sehun nodded. “I’m Juhyun. I’ve heard good things about you,” she continued and he felt a small rush of pride. “You two were supposed to arrive yesterday. What happened?”    
“We were being chased by some strange rider,” Tao muttered. “And we ended up getting lost in the desert. This group helped us but there was something about them I don’t like…though I can’t put my finger on it.” 

Juhyun gaped at them for a moment.    
“Thank Solaris you’re both alive,” she said. “Anyways, we have a lot to do here and we need all the help we can get. How long do you two need to recover?”    
“An hour or so. We just need to eat,” Tao said and Sehun gaped at him in astonishment.    
“Actually – “    
“Great. You know where everything is. Meet me back here in an hour,” Juhyun said before turning to leave the room. 

Tao was about to follow her but Sehun grabbed his arm.    
“An hour? Are you delusional?” he said.    
“You can rest for longer. I’m not stopping you,” Tao said and he pulled his arm away.    
“Never mind me! You need to sleep!” Sehun cried as he followed him out the room.    
“Shixun, I’m fine,” he said and there was a hard edge of finality in his voice. “I’m not seeing things anymore.” 

Sehun did not know what to say so he bit his lip and followed Tao through the building. They passed through a corridor until they came to a kitchen. There were some other rebels already there and Tao introduced Sehun. He was very surprised that they knew him and knew about what he had done in Westpoint and he felt slightly embarrassed. But it was short-lived because the sight and smell of fresh food nearly made him collapse. 

They ate in silence for a moment until Tao enquired about their business and the city in general. 

 “Well, you know that prophecy about the Twelfth Prince, right?” a rebel said and Sehun nearly choked on his food though no one noticed.    
“Oh, that one about him returning to the throne or some nonsense?” Tao said.    
“Yeah. Well, I’m sure you saw last night but there was a blood moon,” the rebel continued. “And now everyone thinks it’s an omen confirming the prophecy. The underground mages and fortune tellers got word out. Something about his zodiac, I don’t remember, but now the army is cracking down even more. They’re trying to search homes and buildings to find us and the mages. We’ll probably have to move locations tomorrow.”    
“Right. As long as we blow up something tonight I’ll move into the sewers if we need to,” Tao said with a sigh.    
“We can’t do that right now, Tao,” the rebel laughed. “We destroyed one of their supply warehouses last week so it’ll be too risky. Tonight we just have to break into captain’s house to steal his commands from Kingshold. We think the army’s planning a mass attack on the surrounding farmlands under suspicion of hiding rebels.” 

Sehun’s mind was still reeling about what the rebel said about the prophecy but he saw just how exhausted Tao was. He had cleaned his plate and eaten seconds but he was certainly in no condition to be going on a mission. But Sehun knew that Tao was as stubborn as a bull and did not respond well to commands of any kind. 

 “Are you sure you’re well enough for a mission?” Sehun said quietly to him as they cleaned up. Tao nodded firmly.    
“I’m fine,” he said. “Come. We need to change.” 

Sehun followed him out the kitchen and upstairs to a hidden wing of the upper level of the building. There were a few rooms but at least four rebels shared one room. There were so many new names and faces for Sehun to remember and he was surprised that such a hideout existed in plain sight. The rooms had no windows or furniture other than bedrolls on the floor. There were small vents in the walls that prevented the air from getting stuffy but the rooms were incredibly dim inside despite the ample candle light. 

 “You should probably stay here and rest, Shixun,” Tao said as he changed into his robes and armour.    
“Absolutely not,” Sehun said firmly while securing his knife to his thigh. His feet were practically raw from blisters and he was exhausted to the point where he felt like he was slightly delirious but there was absolutely no way that he would allow Tao to go off without him. To his surprise Tao smirked at him in a way that made him feel slightly embarrassed.    
“As expected,” he said. “Now let’s get back to business.” 

Although it was early evening the city was as quiet as a graveyard when Sehun followed Tao and two other rebels, two young girls named Seungwan and Yerim, out into the darkened alley. Sunderstone had many buildings of various heights so it was not as simple as merely jumping from roof to roof as had been the case in Westpoint. They had to climb countless walls only to use it as a means of getting a grip on an adjacent building. Even though he wore gloves Sehun’s hands soon started to ache from gripping onto the roughened red stone. Seungwan and Yerim’s small statures proved to be advantages over Sehun and Tao’s heights as they were better at being able to conceal themselves in the narrow alleys and atop the sloping roofs. 

Many of the buildings had tiled pagoda roofs which would easily give away their silhouettes to any patrolling soldiers so they had to crawl on their bellies most of the time. Sehun was straining from all the exertion but he would rather die than show it. He just gritted his teeth through the pains in his body and stuck close to Tao. 

They reached a small area of the city that was characterised by lavish buildings and manor houses and sprawling gardens. There was a considerable amount of soldiers patrolling the neighbouring streets and judging from that Sehun knew that it was most likely the place where the city elite lived, such as the nobles, officials, and the army captains. While the area was heavily patrolled, it was enclosed by wide walled gardens that gave the group an advantage. 

Sehun and Tao crouched in an alleyway with Yerim and Seungwan and watched the pairs of guards patrolling the streets. They had to sit in absolute silence for a while in order to decipher the pattern of the soldiers on patrol. They would have to go one by one when the soldiers had their backs turned and went around the corner. It was a very small window of time in which they were to sprint across the shadowy street and launch themselves over the low wall before a second pair of soldiers appeared. 

Seungwan went first as soon as the guards turned their backs to walk around the corner. Her feet did not make a sound as she flew across the cobblestones and took a running jump at the wall. She disappeared over it without a sound just as a second pair of soldiers appeared. They waited for them to repeat their steps and then Yerim copied Seungwan. Sehun watched her disappear and he felt his tension worsening in his gut. When it came for Tao’s turn he held his breath as he watched him sprint. His boots made a faint sound and Sehun was shocked to see how slowly he moved and he knew it was due to Tao’s exhaustion. He was still clambering over the wall when the second pair of soldiers emerged but it was a small miracle that they did not see his feet disappearing over the edge and Sehun breathed a sigh of relief. 

Then he waited for the soldiers to walk down the street. He watched them pass, sitting still on his haunches, and just as he jumped up to launch himself across the streets the pair suddenly stopped. Sehun just managed to catch himself and stumble back into the shadows as the soldiers started to converse and he cursed under his breath. He bit his lip hard as he watched them standing still and talking. When they started to move on the second pair appeared and Sehun held his breath as he watched them pass. They had barely turned the corner when he hurried out across the street and launched himself at the wall. He knew that if he was not exhausted and suffering from a few minor injuries then he would be able to pull himself over it with ease. But he scrambled over clumsily, worsening the pain in his hands, and when he felt a hand suddenly grab his ankle he nearly cried out until it pulled him over and he landed hard on his backside in a shrub. Tao crouched close to him, his hand still on his ankle, and he motioned for Sehun to keep quiet. He could hear the soldiers passing by on the other side of the wall and he realised that if Tao had not pulled him over then they would have spotted him. 

They waited in silence until the soldiers’ footsteps faded and crawled out of the shrubbery to find Yerim and Seungwan waiting for them beneath the cover of the trees. Sehun was surprised at how dense the gardens were because it posed a large security risk. He supposed that the elites who lived in the area thought they were untouchable and that no one would dare to try anything. 

The group moved slowly and quietly through the gardens under the cover of darkness, hardly making a sound as they crawled over the grass. There were also soldiers patrolling the place streets within the walls and the group had to keep still for unpredictable amounts of time to wait for them to pass before hurrying along in the darkness. It did not take long until they reached a tall manor house built from pale stone. Sehun was relieved that the walls surrounding it were low despite the two soldiers stationed at the front gates. 

The plan was that two of them would break inside while the other two would remain hidden in the street to give the all-clear. It was decided that a group of four was more efficient because if they were caught then they could all run off in different directions, though Sehun prayed it would not come to that because he was not sure that he could run. They had to sneak around the block to approach the back alley behind the house and hide in the shrubbery. Tao was to remain behind with Seungwan while Sehun would go in accompanied by Yerim. They nodded at each other silently as a signal to get moving and Sehun helped Yerim to scale the wall without being seen. It was easy to get over and into the garden, but getting into the house was another challenge entirely. 

The stone was incredibly smooth so there were no footholds for them to aid in climbing up. The windows were encased by closed wooden shutters so that the windowsills were also inaccessible. Yerim motioned to the back door reserved for the servants and Sehun reluctantly nodded. They waited until a cloud passed over the moon before moving forward. The moon was still red, though not as intense as it had been in the desert, but it made Sehun feel incredibly uneasy. They crouched in the shadows and Yerim quickly got to work at picking the lock. It opened with a small click and they were both still for a moment before she slowly pushed it open. The kitchen was empty and dark and they crept inside cautiously. 

Sehun hated that they would have to sneak through most of the house because it presented too many risks. There was no other option though so they carefully made their way into the main part of the house and up the stairs as they had been informed that the office was upstairs at the end of the west wing. All the occupants of the house were most likely asleep as it was incredibly silent. They had to tread lightly, almost on their toes, as their boots would make the wooden floors creak. 

Sehun breathed an inaudible sigh of relief when they finally discovered the office. However it was rather untidy and the time it took them to find the commands from Kingshold made Sehun incredibly anxious. The documents were encased in black leather bearing the sigil of the Goryeo Dynasty and Sehun did not want to look at it so he quickly stowed it away in his robes. They crept back through the house at a slightly quicker pace and once they were outside in the courtyard Sehun felt some tension lift from his shoulders. 

They hurried back to the wall and crouched in the bushes. Sehun made a low grunt to indicate that they had returned. There was silence for a few minutes until he heard Tao’s response. He quickly helped Yerim over the wall but just before it was his turn he heard something like a gasp and he practically threw himself down on his stomach in the dirt. He could not hear anything that would cause alarm but he was certain he heard something like faint footsteps moving away from the wall. 

 “Shixun! Now!” 

Tao’s whisper was awfully loud in the night but Sehun wasted no time and scrambled over the wall and they both hurried back across the grass. Although nothing had happened Sehun felt an awful sense of unease and he kept glancing over his shoulder. He saw nothing until they were over the wall and back within the city. At several points he was very certain that he saw a black figure move in the darkness behind him but he could not afford to stop and look. He was just focused on getting back with Tao in one piece. 

Once they arrived back in the basement of the hideout he released a loud gasp of relief. Yerim and Seungwan had reached it before them and they also looked relieved.    
“We could have sworn we saw a soldier watching us or something,” Yerim said with a shudder.    
“Me too,” Sehun said. Juhyun and some other rebels were there to receive them and congratulate them on their mission. Sehun was glad to get rid of the commands because he hated touching anything with the symbol of the dynasty on it. He was aware that Tao had not said a word since they returned so he quickly bade everyone goodnight and grabbed him by the arm to haul him upstairs. 

 “Are you okay?” he asked. Tao nodded though he seemed to be battling to keep his eyelids open even as he walked. Sehun could relate to his exhaustion because the adrenaline from the mission was rapidly fading from his body. He had endured two harrowing days in the dessert as well as a stressful mission and he was surprised that he was still standing up straight. 

The room was already occupied with some sleeping rebels and Sehun pulled Tao over to the corner of the room. As soon as Tao collapsed onto his bedroll, still in his armour and boots, his eyes closed. Sehun sighed but he pulled off Tao’s boots and removed the weapons from his belt because they would make him uncomfortable in his sleep. Then he removed his own and pulled his bedroll close to Tao and spread his cloak over the both of them. As soon as he lay down and closed his eyes he fell into a deep sleep. 

* * *

Sehun was sure that he slept for an entire day, but for the first time in ages it was a deep peaceful sleep. At one point he awoke to discover that only he and Tao were in the room, with Tao curled up fast asleep beside him, but as he had no idea what time of day it was he lay back again and slept for another countless number of hours. He was glad that he did not have any dreams because he was sure that they would be nightmares about what had occurred in the desert. 

When Sehun did finally awake feeling well-rested, albeit rather filthy, he left Tao to sleep and went in search of the other rebels. He was surprised to find that they would soon be relocating to another hideout and that they had actually just been waiting for him and Tao to regain their strength. Sehun was glad to get a bath and a hot meal and he took some food up to the room for Tao because they would have to leave soon. His feet were raw with blisters and he had a lot of scrapes and aches on his body but otherwise he was not injured. 

Tao was still curled up with his knees drawn to his chest and Sehun gently shook his arm.    
“Tao? Wake up. You need to eat before we go,” he said softly. Tao whined and pulled the duvet over his head.    
“Come on. I have food for you,” Sehun said and he clanged the spoon against the bowl. Tao emerged and peered at Sehun through half-lidded eyes.    
“Fine,” he muttered as he sat up and he winced. “Everything hurts.”    
“I’ll tend to you once we’re gone. Seungwan said that we’re all going to split up into different locations because that’ll make it impossible for the soldiers to find us. You and I are going to stay in someone’s basement.”    
“Fantastic,” Tao said through a mouthful of food. “At least it’ll have a window.” 

Sehun sat back and watched him eat for a while. He looked better though still rather haggard and he still sported sunburn and freckles. His hair was incredibly matted and dirty and it failed to hide the cross-shaped scar on the left side of his head. Now Sehun wondered if it had something to do with his past in Pelagia but he dared not to ask. He glanced at Tao’s bare feet and saw his blisters and cuts and felt a rush of sympathy. 

Once Tao had cleaned the bowl Sehun helped him to dress and get to his feet. The rebels were to disperse from the hideout as discreetly as possible to avoid suspicion from any guards in the street but it was generally agreed that Sehun and Tao should leave first. They followed Seungwan through the streets, so eerily tense and bustling, and Tao stayed very close to Sehun’s side. It was difficult to hide their limps as they walked on sore blistered feet. 

Seungwan led them to a house opposite an inn. It was also located close to what appeared to be soldier’s barracks, much to Sehun’s dismay. 

 “Well, you know what they say: the closer you are to danger, the further you are from harm,” Tao said dryly when Sehun voiced his concerns once they were safely in the basement of the house. The owner of the house was a merchant, with his shop located just above the basement, and he was also housing three other rebels in his attic. The basement was full of crates and boxes but they were stacked in such a way that Sehun and Tao could sleep tucked away in a corner hidden from sight. 

They were to wait for more instructions from Seungwan that evening so they decided to sleep away their aches and pains. 

The mission that evening required sabotage, and so only Tao was required. When Sehun protested against him going alone he was taken by surprise when Tao grabbed his hand to silence him and gave him a meaningful look. 

 “It’s fine, Shixun,” he said quietly. “I’ll be back before you know it. Just sleep, okay?” Sehun bit back a retort because the rebel who was to accompany Tao watched them with a raised eyebrow. He pulled his hand out of Tao’s grasp and watched him leave through the basement window. He wished Tao was not so damn stubborn because he seriously needed at least three days to recover properly from the ordeal in the desert. 

Sehun waited anxiously in the dark basement, straining his ears for any sounds of approaching footsteps. It felt like hours had passed until the basement rumbled slightly, dust falling from the ceiling and Sehun gasped in fright. He supposed that was a tremor from the magical explosion, and now all he could do was pray that Tao was not caught in his escape. 

The creaking of the window made Sehun jump but he sighed in relief when he saw Tao clambering through, until he collapsed onto his hands and knees, panting hard. Sehun rushed over to him. 

 “I’m fine,” Tao panted. “I’m just really, really tired.”    
“Honestly, enough missions for a bit,” Sehun grumbled. He helped Tao take off his boots and armour and applied healing ointment to his burnt hands. Tao stared at his palms as Sehun applied the ointment.    
“Maybe I could train as a mage one day,” he said with a small laugh. Sehun looked up in surprise.     
“You enjoy it that much?” he asked. Tao smiled wanly.    
“It sounds silly...but it makes me feel strong,” he said with a shrug. “Stronger than when I fight.” 

As they lay beside each other in silence Sehun allowed himself to think of the possibility of Tao returning to Ryeo with him once it was all over. Perhaps, if he showed the aptitude, he could join the College in Solaris. Yixing would certainly take a liking to Tao, Sehun thought. All of his friends would, and although he could not dare to indulge in such sentimental thoughts, he fell asleep with a small smile on his face.

* * *

For over two weeks Sehun and Tao were worked to the bone on missions. The rebels were impatient to get into Kingshold and constantly attacking the army was the only way to make it happen faster. While Tao would go off separately for sabotage missions, Sehun was usually used for burglaries and the odd cases of espionage. The thrill of it had faded long ago and Sehun approached every mission with a rapid heartbeat because he could not bear to think what would happen if he was caught. Also, being separated from Tao on missions made him even more nervous. He did not think that he would come to rely on him so much and it made him embarrassed. He was a proper initiated rebel, he should know how to handle himself on a mission, but there was some sense of comfort and security that Tao provided when accompanying him. Sehun missed his snarky comments and his smirks and the firm hands supporting him whenever he stumbled. 

And so when they both had a few nights off Sehun made sure to stay by Tao’s side at all times. They had little means of entertainment in the basement of the store but to Sehun’s surprise Tao insisted that they continue their lessons. Ever since the unplanned expedition in the desert just about everything Sehun owned seemed to have fine grains of red sand in it, even the stationery he had somehow kept intact. 

 “Oh, Tao, that’s really good,” Sehun said as he watched him writing out a sentence with slow, careful strokes of the quill. Tao grinned at him and pride shone in his eyes.    
“I didn’t say anything, but sometimes when you’re on your missions I just practice writing,” Tao said and if Sehun was not mistaken there was some colour in his cheeks. Sehun grinned.    
“Look at you, such a diligent student!” he teased and pinched Tao’s cheek. He swotted his hand away and threatened to pour ink on him. Sehun tore the ink away from him and a wrestling match ensued. Unsurprisingly, Tao still proved to be stronger than Sehun and quickly overpowered him.

 “Ah, you know what we haven’t done in ages?” Tao said as he straddled Sehun, pinning him to the floor as though it hardly took any effort.    
“Behaved like adults?” Sehun grunted. He tried to push him off but Tao hardly moved.    
“Well, that, but we haven’t had a drink!” Tao said indignantly. “Ah, we shouldn’t have wasted that fancy Ice Veil liquor.”    
“I think that the liquor may have saved our lives,” Sehun laughed. “But I really don’t think we should go to the tavern.” 

Tao smirked and leaned down over Sehun, pinning his arms above his head and he suddenly felt his face burn.    
“Come on! Let’s go for a drink, huh? The tavern’s just across the road,” he said with a look that Sehun associated with babyish pleading. He did it himself on numerous occasions with Junmyeon, and whenever Tao tried it he was able to adamantly resist, but now for some reason his resolve crumbled. 

 “We shouldn’t…” he said weakly. “You’re so reckless when you’re drunk.”    
“I never said get drunk!” Tao said indignantly, leaning even closer to emphasises his annoyance. “We could both use the fun, Shixun! Come on!” 

He sprung up and pulled Sehun to his feet and he felt a bit light-headed from the sudden motion, but also because of just how close Tao had been to his face. Tao seemed really intent on having a good time and seeing him in such a mood lifted Sehun’s spirits. He donned the peach dress and applied his makeup whilst humming to himself. Unfortunately even the makeup was not immune from the invading grains of sand from the desert and there were some red specks on Tao’s powdered face. Sehun brushed them from his cheek, surprising him and he actually seemed to blush. 

It felt good just wearing simple robes without armour as Sehun strolled down the street arm-in-arm with Tao. They still concealed knives in their sleeves in case anything happened, but Sehun was in high spirits. 

Despite the tense atmosphere in the city which had only worsened due to the rebel activity, the tavern was surprisingly lively. It was nothing like the raucous taverns of other happier cities but it was a welcome change for Sehun. He didn’t spot any rebels inside and he didn’t know whether that was a good or a bad thing, but before he could worry Tao pulled him over to the bar and ordered a round of large beers. They took their drinks to a table in the corner and for the first time in ages Sehun felt the tension in his shoulders ease. 

 “Ah, it’s been long,” Tao sighed after he took a long sip of his third beer. He looked to the side when the music grew louder and some people got up to dance. “You’re still such a shitty dancer,” he said with a laugh.    
“Then why do you always dance with me if I’m so shit?” Sehun teased and Tao seemed to hide his face in his tankard. “Do you want to dance now?”    
Tao raised his eyebrows and quickly glanced away.    
“No, the atmosphere isn’t right,” he said with a shrug. “And I feel like we’ve drawn enough attention already…”    
“Well, I suppose it’s not every day that such a pretty woman comes in here and downs three large beers,” Sehun laughed. Tao smirked at him and tucked his hair behind his ear in a way that made Sehun stare a bit. With his hair down it just covered the scar on his scalp. 

Sehun bit his lip before speaking.    
“Tao...how did you get that scar? If you don’t mind me asking,” he said quietly. Tao shook his head.    
“It’s fine, I don’t mind,” he said and he shifted closer to Sehun so that he could lower his voice. “It’s a long story...but you know I’m from Pelagia,” he said and Sehun nodded. Tao stared into his drink as he spoke. “Because we were farmers we struggled a lot...the mining doesn’t help crops grow, you know. Basically when I was fourteen I joined a gang. We were just petty thieves on the southern border.”

He sat back and stared at his lap.    
“I’m not proud of it...and neither were my parents,” he said quietly. “A lot of those who were in the same gang as me became rebels. Anyway, eventually I was caught by soldiers and they gave me this scar.”    
Sehun was horrified.    
“How? Just from hitting you?” he asked in confusion. Tao shook his head and grimaced.    
“One of them used this mace...it had spikes in it,” he said slowly and Sehun felt his stomach churn. “Long story short I had to go to a healer who had to cut my head open to fix the damage to my skull. Thank Solaris she was a mage, but the scar never really healed. I don’t remember any of it, and anyone who was there will tell you that they thought I was dead.” 

Sehun did not know what to say so he reached across the table to take Tao’s hand.    
“I’m sorry,” he muttered. “That’s...that’s so awful.” Tao shrugged but did not remove his hand.    
“It’s alright...I’ll get my revenge soon enough,” he said quietly. “For myself and for my parents.”    
Sehun glanced up at mention of his dead parents.    
“They died in the siege two years ago,” he muttered. Sehun tightened his grip around his hand.    
“They would be proud of you, Tao,” he said softly. “You’re – you’re fighting a good cause.”    
Tao smiled wanly at him but said nothing more of his parents and Sehun did not push him. 

Instead he spoke more about his time in the movement and Sehun listened keenly.    
“I spent some time spying on pro-royalists,” Tao explained, twirling his hair around his finger. “Traitors the lot of them...just like those who fled to join the Kim Household in Ryeo, in my opinion.” 

Sehun froze, thinking that he had misheard Tao.     
“What do you mean?” he asked slowly.    
“Well, they’ve been living out there living it up for what,  _ seven _ years now? While the rest of us suffer they could have been mobilising an entire army,” he said bitterly. Sehun stared at him, not believing the words coming from his mouth. He knew that he had drunk a lot of alcohol so he had to be careful with his words, but it was difficult to not think of Junmyeon and his parents, Sehun’s surrogate parents, without getting annoyed.    
“But, they were exiled,” he said. “What connections could they possibly have to build an army? What resources?”    
“Their fortune could certainly help,” Tao scoffed. “Did you know that they were one of the richest families in Kingshold until they were exiled? They had more than enough resources to get help from the knight orders or something. Hell, they probably could even get the mages to help.”    
Sehun felt anger prickling at his temples.    
“Well, I heard that when they were exiled they had to flee on the same day on foot,” he said tersely.    
“You don’t carry your connections with you in a trunk, they come with your name,” Tao said with a raised eyebrow. “Why are you defending them?”    
“I’m not - you just shouldn’t make assumptions about things,” Sehun muttered.    
“It’s not an assumption if the entire country knows about it,” Tao argued. He sat back with his arms crossed - a sign of his absolute stubbornness - and it irritated Sehun.    
“Have you even met them?” Sehun said loudly.    
“They were the right-hand of the king!” Tao hissed. “What is there to know? Lord Kim made one bad move and got his family kicked out because of it. But what have they been doing all this time in Ryeo? And then the prince in their household ran away and died a few years ago, but now he’s supposedly coming back, so doesn’t that sound even shadier to you?”    
“He’s dead,” Sehun said adamantly, unaware of the volume of his voice. “The Kim Household was  _ exiled _ . There is no way they could ever gain favour with the king again.” 

Tao narrowed his eyes at him.    
“Why are you so angry about it? Do you know them?” he asked. Sehun shook his head.    
“My parents spoke highly of them,” he muttered. Tao said nothing and leaned back in his chair. Sehun felt an oncoming headache from the alchohol and his anger so he got up to get another drink. He had to control his temper or else he would make a serious mistake. 

He ambled over to the bar and asked for another beer and sank down into an empty stool. He had every right to be annoyed with Tao for talking such nonsense. How could he make such a judgment on the Kim Household? Sehun gritted his teeth as he remembered the day they had been exiled but he shook his head because now was not the time. It took him a while to realise that his drink had been in front of him for five minutes while he brooded. 

He took a heavy gulp and tried to calm down. He did not blame Tao for the way he was but he could not help but feel angered at his words. He took another sip, this time feeling a faint burn in his throat. 

 “Hello, Shixun.” 

Sehun glanced up, expecting to see one of the rebels, but instead Jimin approached him with the same cold smile that did not reach his eyes. He wore neat dark robes and had a small drink in his hands. Sehun decided that he was the last person he wanted to see at the moment as he remembered the awful feeling of unease he had about the man so he quickly gulped down the rest of his drink. His mind was slow in realising that the man had called him Shixun and not Xiuting. 

Sehun froze before him and they stared at each other for a second. 

 “That’s not my name,” he said, slurring his words. He tried to take a step back but his feet felt heavy. Jimin merely took another step forward and grabbed his arm.    
“I think you’ve had too much to drink,” he said, his cold eyes piercing into Sehun’s. “Let me help you.”    
Sehun could not pull away as his body suddenly started to slow down, his legs numb and his brain slow and before he could attempt to cry out he felt himself slipping away, far away from the tavern and into darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who likes the fic so far! Unfortunately I am trash and updating may be even slower so I'm really sorry...but I promise on my first born that it won't be left unfinished so don't worry about that!


	9. Chapter Eight - Kingshold

A hard slap across the face woke Sehun from his drugged state of unconsciousness. He instinctively jumped up but something kept him firmly in place and couldn’t even lift up his chest. He blinked quickly, trying to gather his senses, when another slap made him wince and his vision quickly focused. He saw four men leaning over him and with a horrified gasp he realised that they were the horsemen who had helped him and Tao in the desert. Jimin smiled down at him humourlessly, his cold eyes awfully piercing.

 “Shixun...you’ve been causing quite a bit of trouble, if my sources are correct,” he said coldly. Sehun glanced around and saw a dim stone ceiling, a few lit candles, and what appeared to be chains on the walls and tables though he could hardly move his head to see anything else. With a sinking feeling he realised that he was strapped down and totally immobilised. Although the heat of the evening permeated the air there was an unpleasant chill that came with his rising fear.

 “You – I – that’s not my name!” he shouted, pulling at the thick leather straps that held him in place on the table.  
 “Give it up, boy,” the man spat. “I’ve been following you since Pinetown. I know very well that you’re rebel scum!”

Sehun thought back to all the encounters with strange figures and now it all made sense. The lone patrons in taverns, the rider pursuing him and Tao, even the shadowy figure spotted on his mission - it was all Jimin. He had been tracking Sehun for weeks just waiting for the perfect opportunity to capture him. Sehun remembered the bar and how his drink had tasted weird and how he had felt so strange. He could only gape at Jimin in silent horror.

As if to prove Sehun’s status as a rebel, Jimin withdrew a knife from his side and slashed at Sehun’s robes with deadly accuracy. He ripped them open to reveal the tattoo inked into his side and the sight of it made the men scowl. Pure hatred burnt in their eyes, offended by the symbol of the rebel movement, and Sehun felt fear grip him and he trembled. He knew that they were elite soldiers tasked with hunting down rebels and interrogating them but he had only ever heard rumours about them from the other rebels. He never dared to imagine that he would encounter them. All he had worried about were the soldiers on patrol in the streets. He never thought that he had been followed and watched all this time.

Without warning Jimin pressed the edge of the blade against Sehun’s tattoo and he gasped in fright.  
 “Now you’re going to tell me where you and your little girlfriend are hiding,” he growled. “I know enough to know that pretty _Taotao_ is one of you, a man in disguise, actually, and you’re going to tell me everything.”  
The sudden image of Tao in pain, being captured and hurt by Jimin and his men flashed through Sehun’s mind and he clenched his fists in a moment of panic.  
 “No!” Sehun gasped. “I won’t!”

Mention of Tao made his heart stop momentarily and now he was truly terrified. Jimin had a deranged look of fanaticism in his eyes and he saw it in the others too. Jimin scowled and turned the blade in his hand so that the sharp edge cut against Sehun, slightly deeper now, and he bit his lip to stop himself from crying out.

 “Maybe we’ll spare you if you cooperate, Shixun,” he said quietly. “I am a patient man, I’ve been following you all these weeks after all, but your rebels are a threat to the king!”  
Mention of the king caused a spark of anger to surge through Sehun and he spat at him, a feeble attempt at resistance in spite of his fear, but that only angered him.  
 “Get your blades,” he barked to the other three men. Sehun started to sweat when he heard the scrapes of knives being drawn from their sheaths. He felt a cool blade pressed against his inner arm, another into his hip, a third right below his eye and it glinted in the faint light, and Jimin pressed the cool flat edge of his knife against the bleeding tattoo.

 “Are you going to cooperate? Or must we force it out of you?” he asked darkly.  
 “Fuck you,” Sehun spat viciously and he tried desperately to kick him but his legs were bound. Rage flashed in Jimin’s eyes and he suddenly dragged the knife down Sehun’s side with the cold precision of slicing a piece of meat. The others followed silently and pressed the edges of their blades against Sehun’s skin and drew blood. He felt the hot droplets and the cool blades and his legs started to tremble. 

 “Don’t you know that the rebel movement is useless? Haven’t you heard the prophecy?” Jimin said in a low voice, an eerie whisper tinged with zeal. Sehun clenched his jaw but he could not avert his eyes from Jimin’s.  
 “A Son of the Stars will Return to the Throne of Goryeo,” he whispered. The others echoed him in low murmurs and Sehun trembled even more.  
 “He - he won’t!” Sehun gasped. “The prince is dead!”  
 “Hmm, but mages don’t lie about prophecies, do they?” Jimin said with a cruel smile. “Tell me, you have mages amongst your group, don’t you? Is that how you manage to destroy everything?”

Sehun bit his lip and turned his face away. Jimin used his other hand to grab a hold of Sehun’s fingers, gripping tight enough to break them, while still keeping the knife pressed to his side.  
 “Are you one of them?”  
 “No,” Sehun spat.

Jimin narrowed his eyes at him.  
 “No, you don’t look like a mage,” he said as he stood back and raked his eyes over Sehun’s body and he felt the burning urge to hide. “You look like one of the ones who sneak around...those who come out in the night like vermin.”

Sehun was shocked that he knew so much about their operations and it showed on his face and Jimin’s mouth twisted into a cruel smile.  
 “If something were to happen to your legs then you can’t sneak around anymore... “ he said darkly. He nodded at the man holding the knife to Sehun’s hip and he removed his blade and stepped out of Sehun’s line of sight and his heart stopped for a moment.

He knew that they would not stab him deeply as they needed to keep him alive for information, so initially he thought that the torture would be limited to their knives, but the man returned with a wooden mace embedded with small iron spikes and Sehun felt his stomach sink. He desperately tugged at the bonds again but they were so impossibly tight and secure there was no hope of pulling himself free.

 “I’m asking you one more time: where is your hideout?” Jimin asked.  
 “You can’t make me say anything,” Sehun whispered, fearing what was to happen and his voice trembled weakly. The man with the mace stood closer now, squeezing it firmly in his hands and Jimin gave him a curt nod of confirmation that made Sehun’s blood run cold.

Sehun bit his lip so hard that he drew blood and his chest heaved with frantic breaths. The man raised the weapon and Sehun squeezed his eyes shut because he could not bear to see what was to happen. He could not anticipate the sheer agony that followed when the mace bludgeoned his left foot, strapped tightly in place on the table. He screamed as it came down once, twice, a third time all with sickening crunches. His body shook violently and the knives pressed closer against his skin. Hot blood ran from the cuts but it was nothing compared to the agony in his foot and he screamed and writhed and tried to free himself.

Jimin looked livid because all he had gotten out of Sehun were curses and screams. His hand jutted out and grabbed a hold of the lotus pendant around Sehun’s neck. Even in the midst of his blinding pain he registered his movements and he stiffened and blinked through his tears. Panic mingled with his fear at the thought of Jimin discovering Sehun’s link to the throne through the necklace and he desperately tried to pull away even though it was hopelessly futile.

 “Where did you get this?” Jimin muttered as he stared at it. “Look at me when I speak to you!” He grabbed a hold of Sehun’s chin and forced his face up at a painful angle.

“You stole this, didn’t you? Peasant trash like you wouldn’t – “

The blade of a sword burst through Jimin’s chest and blood splattered over Sehun. The man fell to the floor just before the phantom sword killed the man holding the knife to Sehun’s face. The other two men screamed and cursed but Sehun hardly knew what was happening when they too were cut down before him with quick bloody slashes. The sword disappeared from view but the blood remained.

 “Shixun! It’s me!”

Sehun thought he was delirious as he heard Tao’s disembodied voice from beside him. But through his pain and panic and confusion he was sure he felt a warm hand on his head.

 “Tao? Tao is that you?” he gasped when the hand smoothed back his matted hair.  
 “I’m getting you out of here. I took your invisibility potion...here.”

He heard Tao fumbling around and he saw a phial floating in mid-air before his eyes. Tao held it to his lipsand Sehun managed to swallow it all although he choked slightly. He did not notice the taste or texture because he was consumed with agony and fear. He shut his eyes, the pain in his broken foot overcoming his willpower, and he vaguely registered the bonds being removed from his hands. But the motion at his ankle made him scream and he thrashed around on the table.

 “Shixun ‒ calm down! You need to keep still!” Tao exclaimed.

Invisible arms picked him up but he hardly knew how because he could not see anything as his own form rapidly faded before his very eyes, becoming invisible. All he knew was pain and blood splattered all over him and running hot from his side and his face.

He moved, he guessed that Tao carried him, through the room and he saw flashes of it as he passed. Indeed it was a room designed for torture and interrogation but the blood ran into his eyes and he squeezed them shut because he did not want to see anymore. They moved up stone stairs, through a door, and while Tao held him securely he had to move fast. The movement jostled his broken foot and he whimpered. Tao pushed his face into his chest to silence him, holding him tighter, and they moved faster. They turned this way and that, came to a rapid halt for a few seconds and then carried on at a sprint.

Even though he was consumed with agony and he had no idea where they were Sehun knew he had to keep quiet. He registered that they were outside when he felt warm night air on his skin but he also felt Tao straining as he tried to lift him higher in his arms to carry him. Sehun bit down the urge to cry out in pain as Tao ran.

 “It’s wearing off! We’re nearly there – hang on, Shixun!” Tao panted in his ear as he ran even faster in a last spurt of effort. Sehun just pressed his face into his chest and bit down on his bleeding lip.

Tao stopped and slowly crouched down and Sehun felt himself slipping from his grasp. He clutched a handful of his clothing to steady himself.

 “Shixun, you have to climb through the window,” Tao whispered. “Quickly! I’m right behind you!”  
Sehun opened his eyes, wet with tears and blood and swollen from being hit, and he saw the silhouette of Tao’s face, close to his, and his eyes shone in the dark night. Although it was dark he knew that they were in the alley by the basement entrance. He trembled as he reluctantly pulled himself away and turned to the small window. Every movement made his foot ache and he shakily reached out to unlatch the window and pushed it open

He clumsily pulled himself forward, gripping onto the ledge, but he couldn’t swing himself down into the basement with his broken foot. Sehun gritted his teeth as he shuffled forward and fell through the window and landed on his front on the stone ground with a muffled cry, barely able to shield his foot from the impact. Tao jumped down seconds later with the agility of a cat and grabbed Sehun’s arms to drag him across the room and away from the window.

 “Shixun – what’s broken? Where are you hurt?” Tao asked quickly though there was no panic in his voice. He pushed Sehun’s eyelids open to force him to meet his eyes. Tao’s face was as hard as stone.  
 “My foot,” Sehun gasped. “Left. It’s broken – they broke it with a mace.”  
Tao stiffened and his jaw tensed.  
 “And your side? How deep did they cut you?” he asked. He moved the torn robes to see the bleeding slash and Sehun winced.  
 “I – I don’t know,” he mumbled.  
 “Listen, I have to go find you a healer. Just stay here – Shixun!”  
The prospect of Tao leaving him made Sehun panic and he grabbed a handful of his clothing.  
 “No – please don’t go,” he whimpered. Tao gently pried his hand off and jumped to his feet, and now there was evident worry in his eyes.  
 “I swear I won’t be long. Hang in there!”

He cursed under his breath before he darted out the room, leaving Sehun to writhe in pain on the floor. They had no healing potions, nothing to numb or alleviate the pain, and Sehun trembled as he lay alone in the dark basement. He wiped at his face and at his sides and his shaking hands came away slick with blood and he felt the strong desire to throw up. He desperately reached for the lotus pendant and clutched it hard, not caring if he got blood on it.

He thought of Junmyeon and tears spilled from his eyes. He desperately needed his comfort. He needed something familiar and safe in this storm of blood and violence. He thought of Jimin and the wild, zealous hatred in his eyes and he trembled again as he was consumed by fear. It was the same terror he experienced in the desert – the same raw fear that characterised his childhood in the palace in the presence of his father and his brothers. Bloodlust and hatred and glaring eyes and hands on weapons and Sehun remembered it all too clearly. He cried hard, his breaths uneven and shallow, and he thought that perhaps he was doomed to die in Antilia. From the moment of his birth it had all been a struggle for his survival and the only thing left for him was to return to his homeland and die by the hands of someone else.

The door to the basement opened and footsteps rushed towards him. Tao threw himself to his knees beside him and pulled off his bloodied and torn robes.

 “Tao,” he sobbed. “Tao – I can’t do this.”  
 “Yes, you can,” Tao said firmly. He snapped something inaudible to the other person and the healer came into view. Tao produced a glass bottle from his side and held it to Sehun’s lips.  
 “Drink this quickly,” he said, gently placing his hand behind Sehun’s head to lift him up. The healing potion tingled in his mouth but it was not unpleasant and he drank the entire bottle.

The healer crouched near Sehun’s foot and as soon as he touched it he screamed. Tao clasped a hand over his mouth.  
 “Shh, it’s okay,” he said though his hand trembled against Sehun’s lips. “Please you need to be quiet.” Sehun scrunched his eyes shut and screamed into Tao’s hand and clutched onto his arm while the healer tended to his foot. The potion was slow in working but eventually Sehun felt numbness over his body and his breathing calmed.

 “Yeah, I’ll do the rest,” Tao said to the healer. “Thanks. Tell Seungwan about it.” The healer got up and scurried out the room but Tao wasted no time and took a wet cloth to tend to the cuts on Sehun’s body.

The only sound was that of Sehun’s laboured breathing, thick and uneven as he cried, and Tao’s face was an iron mask as he wiped the blood from his body.  
 “I’m sorry this is such a mess,” Tao said. “Most of this isn’t even your blood.”  
 “It was Jimin,” Sehun said feebly. “He...he was following me this entire time.”  
 “I killed him. Don’t worry about him anymore,” Tao muttered.

Sehun thought of the sword bursting through Jimin’s body, splattering him with blood, and he felt light-headed again. He remained silent, afraid that if he opened his mouth to speak then he would throw up, and Tao said nothing as he cleaned him of all the blood. He bandaged Sehun’s abdomen, and in sitting up he saw that his foot was heavily bandaged too. He could hardly feel it, which was a small relief. Sehun lay back down and Tao moved to his face with a clean cloth and his eyes darkened.

 “They cut your face,” he muttered under his breath, gently tracing his finger near the long gash from beneath Sehun’s left eye down to his jaw. He cleaned and applied salve to it, as with the other cuts, and wiped the blood from Sehun’s face. His bottom lip was still raw and congealed with blood from how he had bitten it and Tao leaned close to Sehun as he tended to it, gently brushing ointment onto the broken skin. Sehun glanced up, seeing his own reflection in Tao’s dark eyes. He stared at the freckles and faint scars on his face, the dark circles beneath his eyes, and the lines between his furrowed brows.

 “Are you okay?” Tao whispered and now Sehun heard the fragile concern in his voice. Sehun did not shrug or shake his head or nod. He did not know what to feel or what to think. Instead  tears spilled from the corners of his eyes. Tao gently dabbed at his face with his sleeve.

 “No...you’re not okay,’ he murmured. “Just sleep.” He brought out another potion and Sehun recognised it as a sleeping potion. Tao tipped it back into his mouth and Sehun swallowed it all and laid his head back on Tao’s lap and sleep overcame him within seconds.

* * *

 

_Sehun peered around the wooden pillar, anxious and still, but the wide passage was empty. He held his breath before taking a step forward and as soon as he did he heard it – the unmistakable scraping of steel. He turned around and saw the palace soldiers drawing their swords and he cried out in fear and bolted down the passage. He skidded across the wooden floor and burst into a room and barred the doors behind him but he heard them shouting outside – screaming his name and screaming for blood because he was a traitor – screaming for the return of the Twelfth Prince._

_“Sehun...what have you done?”_

_He turned around at the sound of a familiar voice – frail and rasping – and he saw Junmyeon kneeling on the floor, bleeding and trembling. Behind Junmyeon stood the King of Goryeo with his sword drawn._

_“You’ve failed them all,” he said in his awful low voice and cold fingers curled over Sehun’s wrist. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Tao lying on the floor, desperately reaching for his hand. There was so much blood that it obscured his face and Sehun stared in horror as it gushed from the side of his head._

_“You did this,” he gasped, his voice gurgling through the blood. “You...your family...you killed everyone…”  
 “I didn’t!” Sehun cried and he knelt down to grasp for his friend. “I — I didn’t do anything!” _

_Tao cried out in pain and collapsed and Sehun desperately tried to lift him up but he had no strength and his hands slipped from all the blood._

_“Exactly, Prince Sehun,” the King said slowly. “You did nothing. All you can do is run away and leave everyone to die. You cannot ignore the prophecy, Prince Sehun.”  
 “Sehun! Please stop it all!” Junmyeon shrieked and the king grabbed a handful of his robes and hoisted him up and held the edge of his sword to his throat. _

_“NO!” Sehun screamed. “STOP IT!”_

He jolted awake, gasping and sweating, and the first thing he saw was Tao lying beside him and looking at him through a dead half-lidded gaze. He jumped but sighed in relief when he realised that he was indeed alive and not bleeding out from his head. Tao sat up and rubbed his eyes.

 “Did you have a nightmare?” he asked softly. Sehun grunted in response. Although his foot was not in agonising pain there was a strange dull heaviness to it and it was uncomfortable. He did not want to move but he did not want to sleep either. He felt as though he had slept for over twenty hours but at the same time he did not feel well-rested. He thought of the dream and of the previous night – the look in Jimin’s eyes and the sharp cold edges of blades and the weight of the bludgeon on his foot and being in darkness.

 “How...how did you find me last night?” he murmured in an attempt to distract his mind. Tao reached behind him and pulled Sehun’s satchel towards him and withdrew the white crystal. He gazed at it for a while before he met Sehun’s eyes.

 “You were gone for too long so I got up to look for you, but the barman said that a man helped you outside,” he explained and he swallowed. “I...I panicked. I knew that it wasn’t any of the rebels so I knew that it wasn’t good…”

Sehun thought of sharp blades and blood splattering all over him and unbearable pain. The cut on his cheek throbbed slightly.

 “Go on,” he urged and he clenched his fingers around the blankets covering him. Only now did he realise that he only wore his ripped trousers. He wondered if they too were stained with the blood of the four men.

 “I, well, it’s hard to explain, but I had your satchel with me and I don’t know if it was because I panicked, but I just felt this really strong need to hold the crystal,” Tao said and he rolled it between his hands. Even though the basement was very dim it seemed to almost glow and pick up every colour in the room.

 “When I touched it I felt weird,” he said in a quieter voice. “There was this...burning in my body. It didn’t hurt, but it was similar to when I use my magic for sabotage. I can’t explain it but it’s more than a crystal...it led me to you, Shixun.”

Sehun looked at him and saw the hushed awe glistening in his eyes. He furrowed his brow.

 “How did it lead you to me?” he asked. “Where...where was I taken?”  
 “It was like instinct,” Tao said with a shrug. “I really can’t explain it. It’s like I was being pulled in around by that weird burning feeling.”  
He paused and took a deep breath. His eyes narrowed and a noticeable darkness overcame his face.  
 “They took you to this house that was used by those elite soldiers,” Tao muttered. “But it’s not important anymore. Last night while you were still asleep I destroyed it.”

His voice was hard, cold, and it alarmed Sehun. Tao saw his shocked expression and reached for the water skin and helped him drink.  
 “I know it wasn’t a part of our plans but I had to,” he said, staring at his hands. Sehun saw that they were particularly red and raw. “I can’t let them get away with this...not again.”

It was as though he was looking at something a thousand miles away and Sehun automatically reached out to take Tao’s hand.  
 “You saved my life,” he murmured and it only just dawned on him. If it were not for Tao, then Sehun would definitely be dead. There was no possibility that Jimin would have spared him. If he had decided that he was too useful to kill, then the torture would have gone on indefinitely and Sehun’s fate would have been worse than death. Sehun remembered the sight of manacles and chains on the walls and he shuddered and tightened his grip around Tao’s hand.

There was a silent heaviness over the both of them that neither could breach. Sehun stared at Tao’s roughened, blistered hands, his weary face and the shadows beneath his eyes. Tired eyes that had seen too much for someone so young. Eyes that were cold too often than what they glistened and shone with wide smiles. Sehun’s gaze travelled up to the barely concealed scar in Tao’s unkempt hair that cascaded over his shoulders. He felt a tight pressure in his chest as he looked at his friend – but Tao was more than his friend at this stage, was he not? Sehun didn’t know what to feel other than a strange mix of grief and affection and appreciation for the young man who sat beside him.

Sehun slowly sat up, wincing quietly and using his other hand for support, and he shifted ever so slightly closer to Tao, who looked at him with concern.

 “You saved me, Tao,” Sehun repeated. “You’ve saved me so many times…”

His mind flashed back to the desert – Tao in hysterical tears over the hallucination of his dead parents – the way Sehun had to rely on him to survive. The way they both had to rely on each other. He thought of the dream and Tao drowning in his own blood.

 “Shixun, it’s nothing,” Tao murmured. “Really...it’s nothing for you.” Sehun reached up to brush the unkempt hair out his face and his fingers trembled slightly. He wanted to apologise, to take responsibility for all that Tao had seen and suffered because it was all due to the king.

Perhaps Sehun would have apologised for it at another time, but now he felt that something inside him had changed. There was no other way around it; the King of Goryeo had to pay for his crimes with his life. Sehun had to help the movement kill his father and he would do it with his own hands if needed.

 “You’re...you’re my best friend,” Tao whispered, almost inaudible in the stillness of the basement. “I’ve never really had a best friend...or anyone like you, Shixun. I’m selfish so I can’t let anything happen to you,” he added with a small smile. The way his lips curled up, cat-like and mischievous, made Sehun’s heart skip a beat. But the way that Tao trusted him unquestioningly made Sehun’s heart ache too. He knew him as Shixun, a naive boy from Kingshold who had returned to Antilia to help the cause in whatever way he could. He did not know him as the Twelfth Prince Sehun who had run away from everyone he loved to try and change his fate.

He released Tao’s hand from his grip and pulled him into a clumsy hug. Tao gasped in surprise but Sehun buried his face into the crook of his neck as he felt tears stinging his eyes. He felt overwhelmed with emotions and his arms trembled as he pulled Tao closer, tighter against his chest, and he felt Tao wrap his arms around him too.

 “I won’t tell you not to cry, Shixun,” Tao murmured. “But...you’ll be alright…”

Sehun pulled away to wipe his eyes and he felt Tao’s hand on his wet cheek. His eyes softened slightly as he gazed at Sehun. Now that Sehun thought about it, it was a look that only came across Tao’s face when he looked at him. He recognised an utmost fondness lingering in his dark eyes and it made Sehun feel ever so slightly breathless.

 “Shixun…”  
 “Tao!”

Thundering footsteps echoed above their heads before the basement door burst open and three rebels hurried inside dressed in their armour with their faces hidden. Tao sprang to his feet and Sehun jumped in a moment of fright.

 “You two have to get out of here now,” one of them said. “We’re going to Kingshold!”  
 “Now?” Tao exclaimed. “But – “  
 “The army is searching every house in the city,” the rebel continued. She rifled through her robes and pulled out a rolled piece of parchment and tossed it at him. “We have to go through the sewers. There’s no other way out without being seen.”  
 “But Shixun can’t walk,” Tao protested. “The healer said it would take two more days.”  
 “Then leave him,” she responded in a hard voice. “Your stunt last night was stupid, Tao. There’s a time for revenge but you really fucked it up.”

Tao flushed angrily and averted his eyes. The consequences of Tao’s actions dawned on Sehun and he felt a rush of affection for him.  
 “We’ll be there,” Sehun said firmly and he met her hard gaze. “I won’t hold anyone back.”  
She surveyed them and their dishevelled appearances for a moment before nodding.  
 “Good. Be there before sunset. I’ve given you a map,” she said. Without a word she turned away with the other rebels and hurried back out.

Tao sat down beside Sehun and inspected the map silently and Sehun could feel the heat radiating from him.  
 “Tao…what did you actually do?” he asked slowly.  
 “I don’t regret it,” he said firmly. “I just destroyed the house…nothing that I don’t ordinarily do,” he muttered with a shrug. “But it was busy last night so all the guards were looking for whoever killed Jimin and his men, so I was probably seen or something.”

Sehun took the map from him but wasn’t in the right frame of mind to examine it properly as he thought about just how many people Tao had killed last night. He had killed all four of the men who captured Sehun and he knew he would never ever forget the sight of their blood splattering all over him. In destroying the house Tao had definitely killed more of the men in that squadron of elite soldiers. Sehun clenched his fists around the map at the memory as he felt a bout of nausea creeping upon him and he squeezed his eyes shut for a second to try and ground himself because he could not bear to think about death at the moment.

“Let’s go, Tao,” he said, forcing the words out. “Get me something to wear.”  
 “Shixun, you can hardly walk,” Tao said with a small note of worry. But he jumped up and moved about the basement gathering their things because he was not the type to insist that Sehun was too weak to continue onwards. Tao pulled him to his feet and as Sehun’s foot was still numb from the potion he could not put any pressure on it and had to lean against the wall.  
 “It’s fine,” Sehun said dismissively when he noticed Tao’s concerned face.

He took the spare robes from his hands and attempted to pull them over his head but he was clumsy and unbalanced so Tao steadied him by the arms. He helped to put on his robes and armour, and he was gentle in securing the knife around Sehun’s thigh and his sword in his belt. Tao straightened up and looked Sehun up and down.

 “You look terrible,” he said with a frown. His tone reminded Sehun of when they had first met and he could not help but smile in spite of the worry nagging at the back of his mind. Tao hardly looked any better and Sehun reached out to brush his fingers through his tangled hair.  
 “Same to you,” he said. Tao smiled, lowering his eyes momentarily, before he clasped Sehun’s hand and gave him a hard determined look.  
 “The healers will be with us, so don’t worry. I’ll watch over you, Shixun,” he said firmly. Sehun squeezed his hand and nodded.

It was a struggle to climb out the basement window but Tao lifted Sehun up with his strong hands and gently helped to guide his legs out before he followed. They merely had to go down the alley and through two others to find the entrance to the sewers but walking was difficult and awkward for Sehun. He had to be supported by Tao and even then he could not hold onto his waist too tightly due to his healing wound. They hobbled together quickly but silently as the sun started to dip over the rooftops. The streets were busier than what Sehun remembered and he noted the dread and panic in the air as well as the presence of soldiers. Luckily they remained hidden and met their comrade, disguised as an ordinary loiterer, guarding the entrance. He moved the iron covering and Tao peered into the black hole with a look of distaste.

 “Are the others already there?” he asked. The other rebel nodded. Sehun noticed Tao’s hesitance and he immediately knew that it was because of the sheer darkness of the underground.  
 “Go, Tao, I’ll be right behind you,” he said quietly. Tao met his eyes briefly before he nodded and reluctantly withdrew his arm from Sehun’s waist.

He lowered himself down and disappeared from view for a second until Sehun heard him calling him and he hastened to follow. Sehun held his breath as he lowered himself down, feeling around for the rusted iron ladder and he slowly descended into the darkness. He heard Tao’s heavy breathing growing louder and louder as the entrance disappeared from sight and he blinked quickly to try adjusting his eyes to the enveloping darkness. When he placed his foot down he stood on Tao’s hand and his curses echoed loudly around them.

 “Keep it down, Tao,” a voice hissed from below. Sehun dared to glance over his shoulder and in the darkness he was able to make out the faintest candle light. Tao quickly scrambled down and Sehun followed. He struggled to gain his footing but Tao wordlessly drew an arm around him to steady him. Someone lit another candle and Sehun saw the group of rebels gathered in the darkness. His senses slowly returned and only then did he notice the awful smell of the place and he pulled his cowl up over his face.

 “Right, now that everyone is here we can discuss the current plan of action,” one of the male rebels said in a quiet voice. “We were actually planning to head to Kingshold in a week’s time, but Tao blew our cover so that’s why we’re here now.”

There were a few murmurings and Sehun felt Tao tense. He was shocked at the blatant reprimanding and he wanted to speak up to defend him but the man continued before he could attempt to speak.

 “This way we can get to Kingshold discreetly but we have to be quick about it. It won’t take long for the army to realise that we’re using the sewers. I’ve arranged for our comrades in Kingshold to meet us at the secret entrance within three days and they won’t wait for us if we’re not there. Duizhang is apparently there in Kingshold.”

Mention of the elusive leader caused an eruption of loud mutterings and Tao even gasped.  
 “Do you think so, Shixun?” he whispered with barely contained excitement. Sehun did not know what to say. He had only ever heard about the leader from Tao, often spoken about with much awe and excitement, but sometimes it sounded like he wasn’t a real person. The speaker cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention again.

 “Anyway, time is of the essence. Once we are in Kingshold we can finally gather in our numbers and attack the palace. So stick close and move fast,” he said. There was a bout of cheers before he commanded them to move. Some more candles were passed around and Tao took one while he used his other hand to support Sehun as they walked. In the dim light he could see that they walked on a stone pathway beside the body of water that occasionally wafted an unpleasant smell in Sehun’s direction. The only sound in the sewers was low whispers and the sound of muffled footsteps walking along the stone.

 “Can you two keep up?” someone said in a snide remark as they passed by, not even bothering to pause to hear Tao’s curse.  
 “It’s fine, Tao,” Sehun muttered as he tightened his own grip around him. He forced himself to walk faster despite his heavy limp. It was obvious that many of the rebels were annoyed by Tao’s mistake but Sehun felt fiercely defensive over it even if he also thought that it had been a foolish move. Either way they were finally getting to Kingshold, so he thought that the others should leave Tao alone.

They walked in silence for a while and Sehun brooded about the incident while willing his mind to not flash back to the memory of his ordeal. He just wanted to forget about it, there was no use dwelling on it because it only made him feel sick and afraid. It also made him fret over Tao’s wellbeing. He had already seen enough death and trauma and now there was even more on Sehun’s account. Although Tao said nothing it was evident that he was unhappy about being in the dark and Sehun made sure to hold him tightly as a means of reassurance. It felt like it was the only comfort he could give him.

They only stopped once for a short meal and by then Sehun was exhausted. His legs trembled and he silently slid down against the stone wall to the ground but Tao remained close to him. He panted hard and felt the perspiration on his body from the effort of limping for such a distance.

 “Are you alright? I could carry you for a bit –“  
 “Absolutely not,” Sehun interjected. “I’m fine, really.” Even in the darkness he saw the face Tao made so he reached out to grasp his hand to reassure him. He was glad that Tao did not insist on carrying him again and he remained silent as he helped him walk. The thought of being carried was enough to get him to ignore any discomfort and carry on because he could not bear to be a burden to Tao.

When it was finally time to stop for a longer rest Sehun was glad to lie down even if it meant sleeping on filthy sewer stones. He had no idea what time it was but his body and wounds ached tremendously. He pulled his cloak over himself and Tao and he was slightly aware of the dull throbbing in his foot. It would not do to complain or ask for a healing potion when they had to save everything they had for a possible invasion of the palace.

 “You know, I think I prefer sleeping in the desert to this place,” Tao murmured, soft and only for Sehun’s ears. He moved closer so that he rested his head on Tao’s shoulder.  
 “Why? Because it’s darker here?” he said with a small smirk.  
 “Ugh, shut up,” Tao muttered and Sehun giggled softly.

They were only permitted to sleep for a few hours but Sehun was glad at being interrupted from the beginnings of a nightmare even though he felt incredibly groggy. They ate briefly and carried on in silence and the group was far more subdued now. The seriousness of their situation started to weigh down on Sehun’s shoulders, pressing down upon his sore foot but it only made him more determined to carry on and move faster.

Sehun lost track of time and the journey through the sewers became a seemingly endless stream of walking through the winding stone labyrinth and stopping for brief occasional rests. No one spoke and the only sound was that of breathing and walking. At one point during a period of rest while everyone was asleep Sehun lay awake because he could not bear to face his dreams again. If he did not dream about his father or brothers then it was a vivid recollection of his torture. This time he just lay awake, close beside Tao, with his arm curled around his middle, forcing his eyes to stay open. Tao jerked beside him suddenly and a small whimper escaped him. Sehun felt his breathing increase and he sat up in alarm. He could hardly see a thing by the dim candlelight but he knew that Tao was in distress.

 “Tao, wake up,” he whispered, pressing a palm to his cheek. He shook his shoulder and Tao jerked awake, panting slightly and quickly sat up.  
 “Sorry, Shixun…” he muttered.  
 “It’s fine, I wasn’t sleeping,” Sehun replied. “Are you okay?” Tao grunted in response and lay back down with a sigh. He pulled Sehun down to lie beside him with slight insistence and Sehun gladly complied.

Despite everything that had happened, the comfort he found in lying close to Tao never failed to warm his heart. It felt so natural to lie like this with him, to rest an arm over him and nuzzle near the crook of his neck while Tao lazily draped a leg over him. He listened to his slow breathing, now calm after waking, and relished in the warmth of his body. Tao was always warm for Sehun and it made him want to huddle even closer and to wrap all his limbs around him.

 “How’s your foot?” Tao whispered, his voice rough from sleep. Sehun felt his fingers slowly rake through his hair in a futile attempt to detangle the matted knots. Sehun never thought he would ever be at a stage in his life when brushing his hair was the least of his concerns.  
 “It’s not sore but it’s not great either,” Sehun replied. “You should try sleeping again.”  
 “No thanks,” Tao muttered. “I don’t want to dream anymore…”

Sehun heard a sense of fear in his words and he felt his heart stir and he desperately wanted to comfort him. He wanted to hold his hand and tell him that soon it would all be over, that he would not have to fight anymore. Soon he could just live in peace. Sehun wondered if it was such a simple thing. He wondered if they could simply storm the palace, hold everyone at knifepoint, and bring peace to Antilia without spilling a drop of blood. He sighed deeply as dread filled his heart of what was to come.

And so they carried on in the darkness and with each step Sehun’s determination hardened, but so did the dreadful anticipation that welled up in his gut. When they came to a stop, not to rest but because they had actually reached the end of the tunnel, Sehun breathed a small sigh of relief. Tao seemed very eager to finally get out of the darkness and climbed ahead of Sehun up the long iron ladder. Sehun was the last to leave and once again he struggled with his foot. He thought that by now it would be completely healed, but being in the sewers for over two days meant that he had been unable to take off the thick bandages to inspect it. He could not walk without limping but he no longer needed Tao’s support.

He squinted as he climbed closer to the light, only to climb out into what appeared to be another vast underground place and he realised that it was the underground catacombs of the city. He glanced around and surely enough the walls were lined with tombs as far as his eye could see. It was somehow colder than in the sewer and although it did not smell as unpleasant there was still a heavy dampness in the air.

 “Welcome to Kingshold,” Tao said with a smile, draping an arm around Sehun’s shoulders.  
 “Are we going to be hiding in here?” Sehun muttered, unable to hide his look of distaste.  
 “Yes, so you’d better get used to it,” one of the rebels said loudly before calling for everyone’s attention.

Sehun did not dislike the place because of the darkness or the damp, but it gave him the chills. He could not stop his eyes from wandering to stare at the tombs and the faded stone name plaques. While the royal family and other nobles had private tombs, it had once been common in the past century for common people to bury their dead in the catacombs beneath the city. Sehun shook himself and tried to focus on what the man was saying instead of staring at the dusty tombs.

Now that they were finally in Kingshold the situation was incredibly dangerous. The higher ups were still in the midst of formulating a complete plan of invading the palace, so the task at hand was to search the city for useful places. They needed adequate vantage points, possible places to sabotage, and landmarks that could be used as safe houses should they have to split up and hide. The group that had been in Kingshold for weeks were there to meet them and Sehun noted that they looked even more stony and serious than the others. They explained the entrances and exits to the catacombs and that security and secrecy were of the utmost importance. Almost the entirety of the movement was gathered there in Kingshold and if they were discovered then the consequences would be too terrible to imagine.

However while the man spoke and explained everything, Sehun felt incredibly distracted. He was finally in Kingshold after four years, finally returned to the place of his birth and the place that he had fled as a seventeen-year-old and there was a heavy tightness in his chest. As he looked around the catacombs and saw all the makeshift beds and weapon racks he realised now that he was in the heart of the war. He nodded without listening to what the man was really saying and let Tao pull him through the crowd after another person, down a narrower tunnel and to a chamber where there were numerous barrels. A small makeshift curtain separated the chamber from the rest of the catacombs.

 “You two can wash in here using that barrel over there,” the rebel said with a gesture to the corner of the room. “Resources are scarce, but Seungwan told me what…what happened with you two…”  
 “Thanks,” Tao said curtly. “We won’t use that much water anyway.” The rebel nodded and left them.  
 “You can hardly call it a bath but it’s better than nothing,” Tao said as he pulled his robes over his head and kicked off his shoes.

Sehun joined him, glad to be rid of his filthy robes and to finally comb out his hair. He wondered if there were still remnants of blood on him from the night of his torture but he tried to not dwell on it because he already felt incredibly uneasy.

 “Let me see your wound,” Tao said as he approached Sehun. He gently removed the bandages around his side and Sehun glanced down and grimaced a bit. Although it was healing from the use of ointment and the healing potions it was still an ugly sight and this was the first time he saw it properly. The long gash cut through the tattoo, completely distorting it, and it was still very red. Tao stared at it intently and frowned. He reached his hand out to gently feel the skin around it and Sehun winced a bit as it was still sensitive.  
 “It’s getting there,” he said and his hand trailed down to settle on Sehun’s waist. “Would you prefer it if I had someone sew it up?”

His words startled Sehun and Tao laughed at his expression.  
 “Don’t look so shocked,” he laughed. “That’s happened to a few people when there haven’t been any mages around.”   
 “Thank Solaris we have a healer,” Sehun said with a grimace. Tao placed his other hand on his waist, now holding him rather close, and Sehun shivered slightly from the feeling of his warm hands on his cool bare skin. He felt his heart skip a beat as Tao gazed at him intensely.

 “What is it?” Sehun asked in a stammer, acutely aware of how close they stood to each other, both only clad in tattered trousers, and very much alone in the chamber. However he did not dislike it. If anything he wanted to move even closer. He felt the sudden desire to also reach out and touch Tao, to feel the hard contours of his waist and his hips, to feel the heat of his bronze skin.    
 “You used to be so skinny but now you’ve really filled out,” Tao said bluntly, tracing his thumbs along Sehun’s defined abdominal muscles.  
 “Shut up!” he spluttered, his face red, and he jumped away from Tao. He burst out laughing, his usual high-pitched giggle, and if Sehun was not mistaken he also seemed rather flushed in his face.

He winced from the sudden motion of jerking away and held a hand to his wound, only making Tao laugh more.  
 “Just wash and I’ll bandage it up for you again,” he said as he walked off to start washing. Sehun thought he had grown used to undressing around Tao but now he felt oddly flustered and quickly turned his back when Tao stripped off his trousers. Sehun washed quickly but thoroughly, finally glad to rinse off all the grime from the past few days, and he was glad to put on new trousers. The rebels had all been handed new robes that were more suited to the styles often worn in Kingshold so that they would blend in better if they were to go above ground. Sehun felt his unease spike again as he pulled on the fine silken trousers because they reminded him of the typical clothing that nobles wore. He fingered the gold embroidery on the fabric for a moment before Tao caught his attention by appearing behind him, placing his hands on his shoulders and bringing him back to reality.

 “Let me check your wounds,” he said as he came around to face Sehun. His fingers trailed along his bare skin and the sensation lingered. Tao knelt beside him and Sehun sat up straight so that he could tend to the cut on his side. He shut his eyes when Tao started to unwrap the bandages on his foot because he was afraid of what it looked like.

 “Oh, it’s not that bad,” Tao said with a tone of relief.

Sehun dared to open his eyes to see that his foot was incredibly swollen and nearly purple from the bruising, but everything was still intact. He breathed a sigh of relief and thanked Solaris for granting people the power of the mages.

 “It was worse when – when I got you out of there,” Tao said as he bandaged it up again with new bandages. “But be thankful that we have mages.”  
 “You have no idea…” Sehun muttered with a shudder. “How much longer until it heals fully?”  
 “Maybe a week or so if you sit and rest all day,” Tao said. He smirked and glanced up to meet Sehun’s eyes. “But we both know you’re not going to do that.”  
 “Then bandage it lightly so I can wear a shoe,” Sehun said in a determined voice. “I want to get out of here.” Although it would only delay the healing process Tao did not protest and Sehun appreciated it.

Once they were both dressed in plain robes befitting of Kingshold, with their amour hidden beneath, Sehun and Tao returned to the other rebels to await instructions. They were to set out with a group to scout for possible meeting places in the case of having to disperse and hide. They were all given aliases and false documents in case they were stopped and question and Sehun read over his papers three times to commit the name to memory. He was dismayed though that they had to do their missions separately and the thought of being alone in the royal city made him anxious. Also, the latest decree in the city was that no one other than the Royal Military was allowed to carry a weapon and so Sehun and Tao had to reluctantly leave their swords with their satchels in the chamber. The only weapons they had now were the long knives concealed in their sleeves and Sehun felt incredibly vulnerable as he walked with the group down a wide passage. They came to a large set of iron doors and paused to wait while they were slowly opened.

 “Don’t do anything stupid,” he said to Tao under his breath. He only really spoke to contain his nerves as he knew that Tao would not be foolhardy but the man smirked at him, knowing very well that Sehun was not reprimanding him.  
 “Don’t do anything stupid without me, Shixun,” he said and he reached out for his hand. They had both lost their gloves along the way but Sehun savoured the feeling of Tao’s warm calloused palms and fingers.

One door cracked open, flooding the passage with light, and the rebels had to sneak out one by one at a slow pace. The movement worked in accordance with the keepers of all the temples in the city and therefore had access to the catacombs, but everything was so closely watched that they could not afford to take any chances.

When someone motioned for Sehun to move he hesitated and squeezed Tao’s hand, not wanting to leave him.  
 “Go,” Tao whispered. “I’m right behind you.”

Sehun reluctantly released his grip from Tao’s hand and ambled forward, walking awkwardly with his injured foot stuffed into a boot. He slid through the opening in the door and came out into bright afternoon sunshine and for a moment he was taken aback. Then he remembered his mission and that he was in the most dangerous place in the whole of Antilia and he stood up straight walked across the short dry grass towards the temple as he had been instructed. Like all the temples of Solaris it was white and grand, but because it was situated in Kingshold it was nearly ostentatious in its design. Sehun pulled his hood up and hurried up the steps and towards the secret door hidden in the stone that he had been instructed about. He knocked twice and it was opened and someone ushered him in. He walked down a dark passage before coming to another door that led out into a small side street. Although he knew that Tao would not be close behind him he glanced over his shoulder anyway as if expecting to see his cat-like grin. He gritted his teeth and stepped out into the main street and seamlessly joined the throng of people.

It had been so long since he last walked the streets of Kingshold. As a prince he had actually only been transported in a palanquin when leaving the palace, but he still knew the city well because sometimes he had ventured out with Junmyeon and his family. As the Twelfth Prince he was of the least concern so it did not really matter that he went out and about, as long as his identity as prince was kept secret. Now as Sehun walked along the cobbles past great stone houses with sweeping pagodas and countless soldiers patrolling with their hands on their swords he could not help but feel incredibly anxious. He saw the fear and hesitation in everyone’s eyes as they hurried past him and he tried to match their pace to blend in. Just as there were countless wanted posters in the other cities of Antilia, the stonework of Kingshold was obscured by it. All he saw was faded yellowed faces staring down at him wherever he turned, but what was worse were those posters proclaiming the return of the Twelfth Prince.

_Long live the Divine King!_

_Long live the Royal Princes!_

_Solaris will deliver us from evil!_

_Solaris will return the Twelfth Prince to Kingshold!_

He could not escape it. He forgot where he was – what did he have to do? He had to find a place to hide in case everyone had to run – in case the mission failed. The thought of failing an invasion of the palace made Sehun’s stomach sink because it was unthinkable. They would be executed publically there would be no mistake about that. And surely then he would be recognised as the Twelfth Prince? His father would find him and if he knew his father then he would make that Sehun’s death would be drawn out. Suddenly his mind flashed back to his torture – knives and blood and four grim faces staring at him and then blood splattering everywhere and unbearable pain. But now wasn’t the time for that – he had to stay focused. If he focused and did his mission then he would not die and Tao would not die and then they would all live in peace.

 “Sehun?”

Sehun continued walking and his brain was slow in recognising the name or the voice that spoke. He felt a hand on his shoulder and instinctively he grabbed it and whirled around, just about to draw the knife hidden in his sleeve and he came face-to-face with Junmyeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thanks to everyone who is enjoying this fic with the utmost patience!  
> Update 7th Oct: As I'm in my final term of honours in uni I literally can't breathe at the moment so I'm just stating that the next update will not be until the end of November when I'm free from the shackles of academia :( thank you again to everyone who is has left kudos on this fic!!!


	10. Chapter Nine - Fall Like A Burning Star

Sehun’s heart stopped and his lungs emptied as he stared in utter disbelief. He was not hallucinating. It was Junmyeon - it was Junmyeon’s wrist he held in a vice-like grip and threatened to snap in a moment of aggressive self-defence while he reached for his blade. He jumped back as if burned but he could not believe his eyes. Although he looked haggard, missing some of the fullness of his cheeks, it was definitely Junmyeon. Sehun knew his round eyes, the freckle above his lip, his strong chin and he knew that his expression was one of anguish. Only then did Sehun see Chanyeol and Yixing behind Junmyeon with equally emotional expressions. They all looked at him as if they were seeing a ghost.

Sehun stumbled back and into a wall and his mouth went dry. Then he saw tears glistening in Junmyeon’s eyes and he felt his heart ache.  
 “Sehunnie,” he gasped. “It’s – it’s really you! You’re alive!”  
 “Ssh, Junmyeon!” Yixing hissed, eyeing the side street warily.  
 “By Solaris,” Chanyeol murmured. Sehun hated the look on his face as he stared at him because he saw some sadness in his eyes. He wore his full armour and even had his sword despite the strict laws though Sehun had no time to ponder about it.

Even Yixing wore light armour and looked just as regal as a knight. It was only Junmyeon who wore plain robes and it looked as though Yixing and Chanyeol were his escorts. The three of them stood in such a way that Sehun felt trapped and he pressed himself firmer against the wall.

 “You can’t be here – any of you,” Sehun said, finally finding his voice. “I don’t know how you found me or how you got here but you have to leave. It’s too dangerous to be in Kingshold.”

Chanyeol’s jaw dropped and Junmyeon looked as though he had been stung. Yixing frowned and Sehun recognised the look on his face but he had no time to be lectured. His friends – his brother – they were in the middle of a civil war and Sehun had to get them out.

 “What do you mean? We thought you were dead!” Chanyeol exclaimed in a half-hearted attempt at a whisper. “You’re coming back with us right now!”

He reached out for Sehun’s arm and he reflexively drew the knife from his sleeve. Chanyeol jumped back with a curse and Sehun clenched his jaw, forcing himself not to look at Junmyeon. He gripped the knife so tightly that his hand shook as he pointed the weapon at his friend.

 “Don’t force me,” he said in a hard voice. “Please. You have to go. Don’t follow me – just leave.”  
 “What’s gotten into you?” Junmyeon cried in anguish. “Please just come home!”  
Yixing had the sense to pull Junmyeon back before he could rush at Sehun and he was grateful because he did not think he had the strength to point a weapon at Junmyeon. He glanced at his tearful face, so awfully drawn and pale, and he felt emotion building in his throat.

 “I’m sorry, Junmyeon,” he said quietly, speaking slowly to control himself. “I can’t come home right now. Please just wait for me. I – I can’t promise that I’ll come back but you have to leave.”

Then he pushed past Yixing, knowing that the mage had the sense to let him go, and he bolted down the side street. He did not miss Junmyeon’s cry and it rang in his ears as he ran and ran and turned corners and disappeared from sight. In his haste he did not notice the scene he was creating until someone grabbed him and pulled him aside. It was one of the soldiers and he glared at Sehun suspiciously.

 “Why are you running?” he barked.  
 “I – someone tried to rob me!” he exclaimed. “Just down the high street by the market and they had a knife!”

He had never lied so well in his life as the soldier seemed entirely convinced and released him before he hurried off with his comrades. Sehun bolted again, this time keeping to a brisk walk, but now he was unsure of where he was and had nearly forgotten his entire mission. 

He had to find a safe place to hide – that was his mission for the rebels. He had to forget about Chanyeol and Yixing and Junmyeon and his devastated face or else Sehun would break down in the middle of the street. He clenched his fists so tightly that his nails drew blood from his palms and the pain distracted him as he marched through the streets, unfeeling and focused with deadly precision.

He happened to walk past a shop window and his reflection caught his eye but when he glanced up he stopped in his tracks. It had been ages since he’d last seen himself and it was no wonder that Junmyeon had struggled to recognise him as Sehun could barely recognise himself. Sehun’s reflection in the window looked older than a twenty-one year old. He was broader, possibly taller, his jaw far more defined than what he remembered, and darkened by stubble. Sehun had lost any remnants of childish softness from his face and the long red scar below his eye looked deeper and harsher because of it. His face still bore the faded bruises of his torture, the cut beneath his eye was still prominently red, and Sehun could not bear to look anymore. He could not bear to see the fear and hardness in his own eyes so he tore himself away from the window and hurried down the street.

It did not take long to find an unused basement where a handful of rebels could easily hide for a night. He would have found it sooner had he not been held up by Junmyeon’s sudden appearance. He committed the location to his memory before turning back into a small alleyway to find his way back to the temple. 

 “Sehun – please listen to me.”

Yixing’s voice behind Sehun startled him and he jumped around but this time did not reach for the knife. Yixing was alone and he did not seem like he would try to stop Sehun but he kept his distance anyway. Like Junmyeon, the mage seemed incredibly weary. 

 “I won’t make you come with us, but please tell me what you’re doing,” he said quickly in a low voice. “I can’t just let you run off without a word. Junmyeon is devastated.”  
 “Don’t guilt trip me!” Sehun cried. “You don’t understand anything! How did you even find me?!”  
 “Sehun, I’m a Master Mage,” Yixing said impatiently. “Just tell me what you’re doing and I’ll leave you in peace.”

Sehun did not trust Yixing’s motives. He remembered all too well how he had pursued Baekhyun in an attempt to get him to do his duty as the Light Bearer. But then the mage’s face softened as he looked at Sehun and he felt a bit of his resolve crumble, remembering that above all he was his friend and that he cared for him.

 “I’m in the movement,” Sehun said in a voice barely above a whisper. “I’m sure you know what I mean.”  
Yixing’s eyes widened in horror but Sehun did not allow him to interrupt.  
 “We’re going to end all of this, Yixing. So that’s why you all have to leave – take Junmyeon and Chanyeol and get out of Antilia! It’s not safe!”  
 “But, Sehun –“  
 “No! I’m not coming back until I’ve finished this!” he shouted and he turned around and left Yixing standing in the alley way.

It took every ounce of self-control for Sehun to not run back to the temple but he had to blend in. By now the sun had moved across the sky and he was aware of just how much time he had taken in his mission. He went through the side door, down the passage and out the secret door when the coast was clear and hurried across the garden to the catacomb entrance. The door opened and he had just stepped inside when a pair of hands pulled him inside.

He was taken by surprise and in a moment of fright he yelled out and aggressively shoved the person off him and backed against the wall. Only then did he realise that it was Tao.

 “Shixun what’s wrong?” he asked in genuine concern.  
 “You just gave me a fright, sorry,” Sehun muttered. There were two others in the passage and they stared at him with raised eyebrows. He pushed himself off the wall and marched down the passage back to the catacombs and Tao followed without hesitation.

 “What do you mean? Did something happen? I’ve never seen you like that!”  
 “I’m just on edge – this place makes me feel so awful,” Sehun said and he felt tight pressure in his chest and thick emotion building up in his throat. He barely reached the end of the passage when the first tear fell from his eye and he stumbled to a stop.  
 “Shixun!”  
 “I’m fine,” he mumbled. “Sorry – it’s just – it’s too much.”

He felt Tao’s hand on his shoulder before he felt his arms slowly curl around his middle, pulling him close and holding him tightly. Sehun clumsily turned around in his arms to hold him, to clutch handfuls of his robes and pull him impossibly close so that he would not let go. Tao said nothing because there was really nothing he could say and he just held Sehun for a moment in silence while he cried. He did not dare to make a sound other than the occasional sniff because he could not let anyone know that he was crying. He had to pull himself together. Now was not the time to let everything overwhelm him. He had to push Junmyeon out his mind and just focus on the mission and being a rebel. He briefly pressed his face into Tao’s shoulder, taking one last silent sob, before he pulled away and Tao let go.

Tao scrutinised him in the dim light for a moment.  
 “It’ll be fine, Shixun,” he said softly. “Come on. You should eat something.”

Tao took his hand and led him down the passage. Sehun forced himself to empty his heart and mind of all thoughts of Junmyeon and Chanyeol and Yixing. He could not dare to think of them again because he was with Tao now; he was Shixun.

After reporting back to their superiors about the locations they had found, Sehun and Tao shared a meagre meal of bread and dried meat with the other rebels. Sehun found that he did not have much of an appetite but he ate to preserve his strength. He was acutely aware of how Tao stared at him as they ate in a subdued silence. He did not blame him, as Sehun had never behaved like that before, and even as he ate his hands trembled ever so slightly. At this point he desperately tried to push all thoughts of the King and the city and Junmyeon to the back of his mind. He found himself unconsciously reaching for the amulet around his neck, abandoning his food, and he sat in silence in an attempt to empty his mind.

 “Shixun, are you alright?” Tao asked hesitantly. Sehun nodded once, knowing that Tao was not one to pry, but he glanced up and saw the worry in his frown. Tao opened his mouth to speak and Sehun tensed slightly, but the sudden shouts of the other rebels made them both jump to their feet. It took Sehun a moment to realise that they were not cries of alarm, but were instead excited calls for everyone to gather at once in the central chamber. Tao grabbed Sehun’s hand and pulled him along past the other rebels so that they could see the group of rebel leaders gathered in the centre of the chamber to address them. Sehun recognised Feitong amongst them, but his eyes were drawn to the impossibly tall man in the centre. He wore full leather armour, black robes, and had a long sword strapped to his side, making him more imposing than a knight. His face was covered but his eyes captured every fibre of Sehun’s attention. Strong brows shadowed his eyes, narrowed in a sharp glare as they flitted around the room to take in the faces of the rebels. There was an unmistakable fire burning in his eyes and Sehun realised he had also seen a similar look in Tao’s eyes.

Suddenly the man glanced at Sehun and Tao and in moment of shyness Sehun glanced at his feet, but he felt Tao tighten his grip around his arm.

 “Is that him?” Tao whispered like an excited child. “Do you think that’s Duizhang?”  
 “Maybe,” Sehun murmured, not daring to meet the man’s eyes again. They were so fiery and piercing that he felt too intimidated to look again.

Someone hushed the group down and they became silent until one of the leaders stepped forward.

 “Comrades, after all these years of fighting we are finally all gathered here in Kingshold,” she said in a strong voice. “Finally we can come together as one movement for Antilia. Our leader is now here.”

She gestured to the tall man and while he merely nodded as if in a polite greeting there was an eruption of excited whispers and even some cheering. Tao stared at him with wide eyes, his lips parted in awe, and Sehun thought that he really must be the one they called Duizhang. The stories certainly matched his mysterious persona and the air of authority surrounding him even though he was still and silent. The rebel leader continued to speak and the air of excitement was palpable.

 “Now is the time to act. You don’t have to wait any longer because tonight we are going to finally finish this once and for all. Tonight we will end the reign of the king! Tonight we will attack the palace!”

The cheers that erupted were deafening and made Sehun jump. Tao pulled up his arm as he excitedly jumped and waved his hand in the air with a shout of triumph. It took Sehun a moment to realise that it was happening that evening, a few hours from now, and he was slow in reacting with feigned excitement though he could not bring himself to smile fully.

The leaders hushed everyone down and proceeded to explain the plan and Sehun was surprised at how thorough it was. It certainly must have taken months of careful planning and espionage to formulate it, because while the leaders explained they used large drawn up maps and Sehun immediately recognised the layout of the Royal Palace. He forced himself to listen carefully because he was very aware that this was a life or death situation. One mistake could lead to not only his death, but the deaths of his comrades.

They were going to split into four groups and set out just after midnight. The first two groups will go out into the city and assemble near the palace where they can start the attack on the front gate using the mage’s magic. The majority of the army will be engaged while they attack, but they have to be quick and avoid capture. The chaos will result in more than half of the army being engaged outside of the palace walls. The other two groups will sneak through the underground chambers beneath the palace as they are linked to the catacombs they currently used as shelter. From there they can attack from within the palace. The objective is to find the King’s chamber and hold him hostage, fighting off any soldiers along the way. If necessary, they would kill the king, but Sehun forced himself to not dwell on such words.

As the leaders displayed the maps to the group Sehun realised how integral it was to not get lost in the palace. It was such a massive place that it was very easy to get confused in the winding labyrinth of twisting corridors. Each group needed someone to lead them through, someone who was able to sneak ahead and check if the coast was clear. So Sehun decided to volunteer to lead the fourth group through the designated route, taking Tao and a few others by surprise.

 “I’ll do it,” he said in a clear, hard voice with a raised hand.  
 “Thank you, Shixun,” she said. “I know that you won’t let us down.”  
 “I’ll be right behind you,” Tao whispered to him when she continued explaining the routes and every other procedure of the mission. Sehun avoided looking at him and merely nodded. He remained silent as the weight of his decision pressed down upon him. But he felt deep within his heart that he had to do it – he had to be the leader of his own destiny. He knew that he had contributed to the movement in the past few months, but now finally the time to undo the wrongs of his father and of his ancestors.

After the meeting ended with much cheering and whistling, Sehun and the other group leaders were summoned over to be given maps. He avoided Duizhang’s eyes as he accepted a map with a bow, knowing that he would not need the map at all. Now everyone had to use the remaining hours to prepare and rest. No one could predict how long the insurgency could last for or even if they could hope to overwhelm the might of the Goryeo Dynasty. Even though they had succeeded in sneaking into Kingshold, it had taken four years of blood and suffering. Sehun thought of how Tao’s parents had died in the Siege of Pelagia and he gripped the map tightly in his hands as he wandered over to his friend. He smiled at Sehun as he approached and he recognised the familiar glint in his eyes. Sehun felt a rush of affection and pulled him into a tight hug.

 “We made it here, Tao,” Sehun said softly.  
 “Our last mission together,” Tao said with a grin. “Just remember how you used to be a skinny idiot in Pinetown!”  
 “Shut up,” Sehun said, a blush creeping over his cheeks as he hugged Tao again just to avoid looking at his mischievous smirk.  
 “We have some time before we have to get ready…come with me,” Tao said. He pulled away and led Sehun by the hand out the chamber to another smaller chamber where they’d left their satchels and swords. Tao rifled in his bag before producing a small bottle of liquor. Sehun grinned at him, remembering the times they’d drank together.

 “Just one drink each for good luck,” Tao said as he poured it into two small glasses. Sehun realised that Tao must have been saving it for a while and the thought made his heart stir.  
 “Here’s to Antilia,” Sehun said as he took his glass and linked arms with Tao.  
 “To us too,” he said with a grin and threw back his drink. Sehun followed and spluttered shortly afterwards, surprised at the burn of the liquor. Tao laughed and teased him and Sehun responded by tickling him, and for a brief moment he felt happy and at ease as though they were not going into a deadly battle in a few hours. But he was level-headed now, and they did not fool around for too long.

After having another meeting with the leaders and group leaders there was nothing much to do and so Sehun took a nap. Many other rebels did too as they needed as much energy as possible for that evening. As he lay beside Tao, though, a sudden strange cold feeling ran down his spine and he shuddered. With a sudden gasp Sehun realised the meaning behind the sensation as he had felt it before several times during his time in Antilia. It was magic – meaning that Yixing had been trying to find him all this time and was looking for him now. Tao asked him if he was alright, but he merely said he was cold and moved closer to him, now for his own comfort more than anything as he was reminded of Yixing and Chanyeol and Junmyeon being in the city.

Sehun could not sleep and his mind spiralled into anxious worrying. As he lay close beside Tao, someone even closer than a friend in a way that Sehun could not describe, he felt a sharp pang of guilt at abandoning his other friends in the city. He should have made more of an effort to get them to leave. But he remembered the sheer anguish in Junmyeon’s face and he knew that he would not have allowed Sehun to run off if he had been able to actually grab him with his own hands. Sehun squeezed his eyes shut, forcing away the emotion, and instead thought of what lay ahead of him that evening. He tightened his hold around Tao, forcing down his fear and hesitation and forced his heart to harden. The words of mages did not matter now – prophecies did not dictate his future.

* * *

Sehun managed to fall into a light sleep but awoke immediately when Tao stirred. A tense silence had fallen over the catacombs as the rebels went about making preparations such as checking armour and weapons and health supplies. A small group would remain behind to safeguard the place in the event that people had to flee back but Sehun dared not to think about it. He had removed his armour to sleep but now silently put it on with Tao. The excitement was long gone from his friend and he was quiet and serious, but his presence still comforted Sehun immensely.

 “How’s your foot, by the way?” Tao asked. Sehun was surprised as he had nearly forgotten about it.  
 “It still feels a bit sore, I guess, but I can walk and run,” he said with a shrug. “It’s the least of my problems now…”

For a second his hands fumbled with the strap of the knife holder around his thigh, and Tao reached out to do it for him. It reminded Sehun of his first mission, but now there was a very distinct feeling in his chest as Tao’s fingers brushed against his thigh and he smiled up at him. A soft, warm smile breaking through his hard-set expression of grim determination. For some reason Sehun felt a fluttering in his gut.

He wanted to take Tao’s hand in his to intertwine their fingers and pull him close. He wanted to touch his cheek, to soften his expression even more, and perhaps pull him close enough for Sehun to count the faint freckles on his skin and each individual eyelash of his beautiful curved eyes. His chest was uncomfortably tight so he stood up and Tao followed and suggested that they practice sparring for a bit.

It had been a while since they had sparred and Sehun was rather clumsy on his injured foot. As expected, Tao did not go easy on him and had him sprawled out on the cold floor in no time.

 “You need another healing potion,” Tao said as Sehun winced while scrambling up.  
 “Later. I have to beat you first,” Sehun said. Tao smirked at him and took his stance again.

Although he was slower than usual, Sehun finally succeeded in disarming Tao and pinning him to the ground. He grinned at him smugly, relishing in his annoyed pout, and Tao pushed him away. Sehun longed to just mess around with Tao for longer, to just play-fight and laugh and tackle each other in a silly game. To think that he was now actually going to have to fight someone in a life-or-death situation made him afraid.

Finally the time came for the groups to gather. In the hustle and bustle, Tao managed to pass Sehun a healing potion. But he felt that he should save it for an emergency; he could put up with the pain in his foot.

The groups gathered in hushed silence, each and every rebel aware of the task ahead of them. Now it was life or death; they had to succeed or die. Sehun felt a chill run down his spine as he stood at the front of the group and glanced over their faces, all hidden by hoods. They were looking at him with grim expectancy - they trusted him to lead them to the palace in once piece.

The rebel leaders were accompanying the groups that were to head outside to attack the palace, but Duizhang was to lead the third group along with Sehun through the catacombs and into the underground tunnels beneath the palace. Duizhang stood as still as a statue, imposingly tall and strong with a hand on his sword.

The other leaders said a brief farewell, giving the blessings of Solaris and the entire nation, and then turned to journey out the catacombs to filter into the city. Sehun glanced at Duizhang, unsure of what to do, but the man merely nodded and motioned for his group to follow him and Sehun did the same.

At the far end of the catacombs where stone and rock had disintegrated over the centuries, there was a small gap in the rock that looked as if it had been made by destructive magic. It was only wide enough for two people to walk abreast. To Sehun’s surprise Duizhang motioned for him to walk beside him with a small grunt.

 “Walk in pairs, but not too close behind one another. Keep a distance behind us,” he called over his shoulder to both groups.

Sehun realised that meant that Tao would be further away from him and he quickly met his eyes with a look of concern. Tao, although grim and determined, gave Sehun a small smile and squeezed his shoulder.

 “Lead the way, Shixun,” he said quietly.

Sehun gritted his teeth and turned away from his friend to join the silent rebel leader and enter the tunnel. The other man had to crouch slightly due to his height but that did not stop him from taking long strides. To Sehun’s utter surprise, he conjured a small ball of magical fire in the palm of his hand to light the way through the tunnel. It cast enough light behind them for the other to see, but Sehun doubted how far it could extend.

 “Will the others be able to see the way?” he asked in a small voice.  
 “Yes. Most of them know this spell,” he replied. He said nothing more and continued on almost in a march and Sehun hurried along.

They were both too broad to walk beside one another so Sehun allowed for Duizhang to take the lead but he stuck close behind him. The tunnel was unlike the catacombs as it was indeed a raw man made tunnel; just an endless black stretch of rock and dust. The air was cool and fresh and Sehun guessed that the rebel leaders were the only people who knew of its existence.

And so they walked in silence and with each step Sehun grew more tense and uneasy. He felt ready for the task ahead, yet he was still so afraid at the thought of returning to the palace. But every now and then he stole a glance over his shoulder and saw Tao behind him and it gave him a sense of comfort. Because his friend was behind him Sehun was able to put one foot in front of the other and follow the quiet rebel leader down the tunnel.

He lost all track of time, but it took a while until the tunnel ended in a small crude exit in the form of a hole in the earthen wall. Duizhang went first and Sehun followed close behind to follow the light before it disappeared. It was an incredibly small, narrow little tunnel that had him feeling uneasy for a few minutes until they came out into a wide dark area. Sehun felt cold stone beneath his boots and he breathed in fresher air and realised that they were in the underground part of the palace. The magical fire in Duizhang’s palm showed brief glimpses of stone walls, earthenware pots and boxes and other storage items. Sehun remembered the room being marked on the map and he glanced around to try and get his bearings. It was a long forgotten storage room for certain types of alcohols and foods and had been untouched for decades. The rebels had found it out of sheer luck while digging blindly in the hopes of finding the palace.

 “Stay here. I’ll fetch the others,” Duizhang said curtly before turning back to the small tunnel. The light disappeared with him and left Sehun standing still in the dark. He held his breath and bit his lip, but luckily it was not long until the leader returned with Tao and the other rebels. They waited until the entire group had assembled in the room before doing anything else.

 “Alright. Now split up,” Duizhang said. “I’ll take my group to the western part of the palace. Shixun, you take yours to the eastern side. Solaris be with you all.”

And so he motioned for his group to follow him and they disappeared into the shadows on the left side to one of the forgotten doors that lead into a storeroom in the west wing of the palace. The rebels in Sehun’s group who had magical fire stepped forward to light the way as he lead them to the other side of the room. The only sound was that of muffled footsteps on stone and Sehun went through the map in his mind over and over again even though he hardly needed it.

They came to a set of stairs that led up to a door and Sehun climbed first, keeping one hand on his sword and the other on the ladder. He opened the door extremely slowly, so that if there happened to be a servant in the room above then they would not notice the door moving. The door hinges were old and rusted so Sehun had to exert a lot of strength in pushing it up.

Eventually it relented with a loud creak and he froze on the ladder and held his breath for five seconds. Nothing happened, so he pushed it up just a few more centimetres until he was able to peer out. He blinked a few times to adjust to the light in the room. Although it was dim it was far brighter than that of the storage room. He opened the door wider and slowly crept up the stairs, keeping low as he entered the darkness. He squinted and his eyes were able to make out a large pantry, spotting sacks of grains and other food. He took in a deep breath, inhaling the cool air, and tried to not think too hard about being back in the palace.

He crouched near the opening in the floor and silently motioned for the others to come up the stairs into the pantry. When Tao emerged behind some others, his eyes glinting in the magical light, Sehun felt a rush of affection for him. He wanted to hold his hand in that moment, suddenly very reassured by his presence. But now it was time for him to lead the mission. Everyone’s lives depended on him.

 “Two of you should stay behind here in case we have to retreat,” he said in the faintest whisper. “Everyone else put out the lights. Keep a safe distance from me in case I’m spotted,” he said and he almost choked on his words at such a thought. It would not do to show any fear right now, after having made it so far, so he swallowed and kept his expression grim and indifferent.

The magical fires were extinguished, leaving them in darkness, but Sehun knew the way. It had been so many years, but he could never forget the layout of the palace. He thought it was strange how he could not forget the place he hated the most.

He opened the pantry door carefully, the other hand gripping his sword, and peered out into the darkness of the kitchen. Faint moonlight shone through the small windows, illuminating the stone floor and the ovens and stovetops used to prepare royal meals. He noted, though, how the place was in disarray. Pots were strewn about haphazardly, and dying embers still burnt in one of the ovens. The sight made him nervous. The palace had always been a place of rigid order. Seeing such signs made him wonder about the state of the royal family. Just how many princes were still alive?

He bit his lip, forcing such thoughts from his mind and he stepped out into the kitchen and hurried across to the doors. The corridor was also deserted and awfully silent. He motioned for the other rebels to follow, aware that Tao was the first behind him. Their footsteps were quick and muffled, unlikely to be heard by any servant wandering the corridors in the middle of the night. Sehun thought that if they did come across a servant they would simply have to capture them and make them shut up. He hoped it would not have to come to that.

Although it was dark, Sehun clearly remembered the eastern wing of the palace. He led the rebels through a few corridors, hardly making a sound, moving like black shadows in the palace. The silence disturbed Sehun because he knew that it was merely the calm before the storm; the tense stillness before the fight that was about to be waged.

Again he noticed disturbing signs of disorder in the palace; cobwebs in ceiling corners, dusty porcelain ornaments, torn curtains. It felt like he was in an abandoned building.

When Sehun came out the labyrinth of passages and into a courtyard he stopped in his tracks. There were two soldiers on guard on the far end of the courtyard, standing in the moonlight. He held his hand back behind him to gesture for the other rebels to stop.

 “…half the servants have run away, didn’t you hear?” the one soldier muttered. “They know something’s up. I’m telling you the rebels are up to something.”  
 “How would the servants know?” the other soldier scoffed. “They’re just peasants.”  
 “Some of them could be involved. You wouldn’t know,” the other replied.

There was a tense silence between them for a moment. Sehun would have been amused if he were not so nervous. The hand clutching his sword was almost shaking.

 “Well…shouldn’t we go patrol the perimeter of the palace, then?” the one soldier said with an uneasy glance around the quiet courtyard. “At least the King hasn’t banned the use of torches out there.”  
“Yeah…I mean, if the rebels attack they’ll do it out there. Let’s go. This place is creepy,” the other one said hastily.

They marched off and out of sight and Sehun could not believe his luck. But that also explained why the palace was shrouded in darkness: the King had truly become incredibly paranoid. To think that the entire palace was a dark quiet building made chills run down his spine and he shivered. It made it seem so much more menacing and eerie.

Sehun darted through the shadows across the courtyard, leading the others to the section of the palace that harboured the royal chambers. In here they would find the King’s chambers, as well as those of the princes.

Sehun was shocked to see that there were indeed no guards in the royal quarters. Before he could think more about it, there was an explosion outside the palace so powerful that the walls shook and Sehun stumbled. Tao grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

 “That’s the others!” he whispered excitedly. “It’s started!”

Sehun met his gaze and felt some of Tao’s excitement filter into his own being. He smiled beneath his cowl as a spark of hope ignited in his chest. He gripped Tao’s hand and squeezed it before turning back to the corridor, now filled with a new sense of motivation. They were going to stop it all. They had the power to change the fate of Antilia.

He motioned for the other rebels to gather around him and they huddled close, remaining invisible in the shadows.

 “We have to move fast. In any of these rooms there could still be some princes,” he said quickly. “The king’s chambers are at the end. We have to check them all before getting to the king in case they try to stop us.”

The group split up so that they could enter the prince’s rooms at the same time. Sehun, Tao, and two other rebels hurried over to the door that led to the king’s chambers. They drew their swords and took their fighting stances. Sehun gave the signal and the rebels kicked the doors in, bursting into the other rooms. But there was no sound of alarm or commotion. They searched the rooms, turning them upside down, but returned to the corridor shaking their heads. Sehun was sure he could hear faint sounds of the battle raging on outside; shouting and the clashing of weapons amidst a few explosions.

 “Do you think they fled?” Tao said, a tone of disgust in his voice.  
 “Most likely…I doubt the king is even in here then,” Sehun muttered in disappointment. “Come, now.”

They pushed on the door but found that it was locked, and Tao gave Sehun a look of surprise. Thinking that the king could be hiding in there made Sehun kick the door with a violent force he did not know he possessed. He kicked it once, twice, and on the third time his boot struck through the wood and it splintered. Tao helped him and they pushed and kicked the doors until they gave way and pushed open. They burst into the room, coming face-to-face with the woven portrait of the king. Sehun almost made a sound of alarm, thinking that it was his father standing before him.

 “He’s not here,” Tao muttered, kicking furniture as he paced around like an agitated panther. The other rebels looked at a loss of what to do. But if Sehun knew his father and the ways of the royal family, he knew that there were many means of hiding within the palace.

 “He would be too scared to leave the palace,” Sehun murmured, forcing himself to approach the awfully realistic portrait. Even as a small child he had always known about the few secret passageways in the palace even if he had never found any himself.

He pulled back the tapestry and found a door hidden in the stone. He yanked it open to reveal a dark passage.  
 “Shixun! How did you know?” Tao exclaimed in surprise, running over to grab Sehun’s shoulders.  
 “Just a guess…” Sehun said dismissively. “Listen, I’m going to go in first. I don’t know who or what is waiting through there…but just wait before you follow me.”

He was addressing the rebels but he looked at Tao as he spoke. Although his friend’s face was hidden beneath his cowl, Sehun spotted the frown of defiance.  
 “You have to wait. That’s the only order I’ll give as the leader of this group,” Sehun said sternly. The rebels nodded and Tao crossed his arms, but Sehun knew he would obey. He wished he could hug him or just touch him before turning to enter the secret passage. He knew he had to go alone and call for support later. He could not bear to drag the others into danger or any type of trap.

He turned away from Tao’s bright eyes and stepped into the blackness. He felt along the stone walls to guide the way, feeling the coldness of the stone through his gloves. The floor gave rise to a set of stairs and he took them slowly, one by one so as to not fall and make any noise. He was almost holding his breath as he walked, forcing himself to keep his mind clear of any thoughts of Tao or his past. His only objective was to find the king and to put an end to everything.

His head brushed against something and he stopped, feeling with his hands and he made out a type of trap door above him. He took a deep breath, steadying his feet before he pushed all his strength up onto it and forced it open.

It opened into a wide room shrouded in darkness. Sehun first heard the sounds of explosions, much louder than before, and then he saw the faint flashes in the night sky through the large windows, each flash illuminating the room. He knew that beyond those windows was the vast courtyard and the entrance to the palace, and that was where the rebels and the soldiers were fighting. He recognised those tall windows, the ivory dragon statues between them, and the shiny wooden floor ahead of him. He remembered sitting on that hard floor, keeping utterly still and sitting painfully upright, trying to not make eye contact with any of his brothers. Sehun was in the throne room of the palace. He hurried up the remaining steps and took in the sight of the room, dark except for the flashes in the night sky outside, and silent except for the echoes of battle.

Then Sehun turned around and saw the king sitting on the golden throne. He gasped and immediately drew his sword. But the king kept still, and Sehun blinked and realised with another gasp that it was not the king, it was the Tenth Prince; his brother Jiyoung. He wore the crimson royal robes, but did not possess the same hard expression of the king, though he certainly shared some of his features. Instead of the grand crown of the king, he wore the one of the Crown Prince, light gold and encrusted with blue gems. Only then did Sehun realise the prince was bound to the throne by ropes and his mouth was gagged.

He hurried over to him, his sword still drawn, but then stopped. Just what was he supposed to do? Surely Jiyoung would try to stop him? But he saw the sheer terror in his brother’s eyes and he struggled to point his weapon at him.

 “What happened?” Sehun asked as he pulled the cloth out from his mouth. “Why are you dressed as the king?”  
 “It’s – it’s his plan!” Jiyoung gasped and coughed. “He made the guards tie me up here! I – please don’t kill me!”  
Sehun heard the panic in his voice. His voice was much deeper now and he certainly looked older, his face lined with stress.  
 “Where is the king?” Sehun asked, trying to keep his voice even.  
 “I – I don’t know! They knocked me out so I don’t know how much time has passed…”

Sehun stepped back, unsure of what to do. Then Jiyoung sat up in the throne though he was still bound.

 “Listen…I can help you if you release me. I just want to end all of this madness!” Sehun looked at him, hearing his own words echoed back at him by a brother he had once hated and he did not know what do to.

 “Where are the other princes?” Sehun asked, still keeping his weapon held high. Jiyoung shook his head.  
 “Don’t you know? They’re all dead. I’m the last one – I’m now the Crown Prince,” he muttered. “And yet…the king still did this to me.”

Sehun felt that small spark of hope again, like a faint flicker of candlelight in the darkness, because in his brother he thought he saw the capacity for change.

 “They’re not all dead,” Sehun said quietly as he pulled off his hood and cowl, exposing his face to his brother. Jiyoung stared in confusion until he narrowed his eyes and gasped in recognition.  
 “Sehun? You’re alive?” he gasped. “That’s….you’re really Sehun.”   
 “Yes, and you’re going to cooperate with me,” Sehun said as he sheathed his sword and stepped forward. “I’m with the rebels and we need to find the king.”  
 “Are you going to kill him?” Jiyoung asked. Sehun hesitated.  
 “I don’t know…I’m not in charge,” he muttered.

Jiyoung stiffened on the throne.  
 “Then how do I know you won’t kill me?” he asked. Sehun stared at him and saw the cold distrust in his eyes.  
 “I’ll untie you,” Sehun said. Before Jiyoung could protest Sehun walked behind the throne and untied the ropes.

 “There,” he said as he walked around to face him. “Now you’re going to – “

Without warning Jiyoung launched himself out the throne and tackled Sehun. They tumbled off the dais and Sehun groaned in pain when they hit the floor, feeling the pain in his foot and his side. Sehun swore and tried to throw Jiyoung off him, but he wrapped his hands around his throat and held him down.

 “Sehun, he’s here,” he whispered.  
 “What? What are you doing?” Sehun spluttered. Jiyoung bent his head close to Sehun’s ear.  
 “The king is hiding in here. His plan is to see what the rebels do to me before he takes any action. Just go along with me,” he muttered frantically.

Sehun was horrified and followed Jiyoung’s glance to the left of the room, to the wall covered in tapestries. He thought the saw the faintest outline of a figure concealed behind one of them and he felt his heart skip a beat. He hardly had time to be afraid because he had to act fast; there was no way of predicting what his father would do.

Jiyoung released the hold around his throat and pulled him up by his collar and dragged him back up the dais to the throne, holding him close to the edge.  
 “What are your plans? To take the throne for yourself? Do you plan to kill me and the king?” he barked at Sehun. Sehun was unsure of what to say but Jiyoung gave him an imploring look.  
 “My plan…my plan all along was to take the position of Crown Prince,” Sehun said, trying to sound as convincing as possible. He sat up and pushed Jiyoung away from him. “I ran away and I’ve spent four years training to come back and reclaim my right to the throne.” He squared his shoulders and stood as if ready to attack his brother, and although unarmed, Jiyoung took on a fighting stance.

 “My last born son!”

The booming sound of the king’s voice made Sehun jump. He and Jiyoung turned and saw the king emerge from behind a massive tapestry depicting the family tree of the dynasty. Sehun felt a spike of fear surge through him as his father turned his glare onto him, suddenly reminded of his childhood in the palace.

But he was no longer the imposing King of the Goryeo Dynasty. His robes were dishevelled, his hair and beard unkempt. There was a look of desperate frenzy in his eyes as he stared at his sons.

 “You were always the weakest one, Sehun,” he said. Sehun shuddered at the mention of his name. “But now you have returned here as a man, as the rightful heir to the throne. You will restore this kingdom to its former glory! The prophecy is fulfilled!”

Sehun was too horrified by his words to react. The king stormed forward up the stairs to the dais and both princes stepped back in fear. The three of them stood around the throne, tension building in the air.

 “Kill your brother, Sehun,” he commanded, his voice echoing and his eyes wide. He looked awfully similar to the hallucination Sehun had experienced in the desert. “The only way to the throne is through the passage of bloodshed.”  
 “No,” Sehun said, turning to point his sword at his father. The king’s eyes widened with rage. “I’m ending this once and for all. You’re going to be captured and – “

All of a sudden Jiyoung lunged forward, wrapping his hands around Sehun’s clutching the sword and used all his weight to force the sword through the king’s chest. It pierced right through him, up to the hilt and Sehun saw his reflection in his father’s shocked eyes.

 “You – my sons,” he gasped. “Traitors…to the Crown…”

Sehun could only stare in horror as blood started to pour from the wound, coating the hilt of his sword and his hand. More blood dribbled out from his father’s mouth, agape in shock, and he started to cough and splutter. Sehun wrenched the sword out with a sickening sound and stumbled back. The king collapsed over the throne, spluttering, and the blood poured from his chest and back and mouth.

“Now, are you going to become the king?” Jiyoung asked. “Is that prophecy about you? A Son of the Stars will return to the throne of Goryeo.”

Those words brought Sehun back to reality with a sweeping wave of nausea. Sehun tore his eyes away from the dead king and stared at his brother.  
 “Are you insane? What – why did you kill him? He was supposed to be captured – “  
 “As if the rebels weren’t going to kill him,” Jiyoung scoffed. “Don’t tell me you were actually fond of him?”  
 “No!” Sehun snapped. “But – but now – there wasn’t supposed to be any more killing!” he shouted, tossing his bloodied sword aside. It hit the floor with a loud clatter. “I didn’t want this! You made me kill him!”  
 “I did what was necessary,” Jiyoung growled. “I can’t believe after all this time you’re still a coward.”

Rage surged through Sehun and lunged forward and his fist collided with Jiyoung’s face. He grabbed Sehun’s arms and pushed him back, causing him to topple off the dais. Jiyoung jumped down and aimed a hard kick to Sehun’s side, right where the cut was still healing. Sehun groaned, distracted by the pain before he could fight back.

Then Sehun heard footsteps and Jiyoung gasped as Tao burst from the trapdoor and tackled the prince, hurtling away from Sehun and he sat up with a gasp. Jiyoung was no match for Tao, and it was only a matter of seconds before Tao had him held back, pointing his long knife to his throat.

But something was wrong. Tao was glaring at Sehun, his eyes were burning with a look of hatred that had never been directed at him before.

 “Tao,” he groaned as he stood up. “Tao it’s alright – “  
 “Don’t move or I’ll slit his throat.”

Sehun froze.  
 “Why? What are you doing?”  
 “Is it true that you’re the Twelfth Prince?” he asked, his voice low. “I saw everything. He – they both recognise you. I saw it all, Shixun!”  
Sehun’s hands trembled.  
 “Tao – you don’t – “  
 “ANSWER ME!” he shrieked. “Who are you? Just – who are you?!”  
His voice cracked slightly with emotion, a mixture of rage and sorrow, and Sehun was sure he could see tears glistening in the corners of Tao’s eyes.  

 “My name is Sehun and I’m the Twelfth Prince of Goryeo,” he said slowly. “But you don’t understand.”  
 “Oh, really? You lied to me this entire time!” Tao yelled.  
 “No, just listen to me! I’m still your friend – you can still trust me!”

Tao pushed Jiyoung aside and jumped up like a cat and launched himself at Sehun.  
 “YOU BASTARD!” he screamed. He and Sehun toppled over but Tao pinned him down and hit Sehun across the face, his nails scratching his skin. “You lied! You’re just royal scum like the rest of them!”  
 “Tao, please,” Sehun gasped. “Please just listen to me!”  
 “No! NO! You – you know what your family did! You know what you’ve all done to this country! What your father did to my parents!”  
Tears stung Sehun’s eyes. Tao raised his hand to hit him again but he faltered and his hand trembled. The rage in his face softened slightly and he opened his mouth to speak.

But Sehun glanced behind Tao as he spotted Jiyoung approaching with Sehun’s sword raised in his hand.  
 “NO!” Sehun cried. Tao whirled around just in time to see the prince and he threw himself aside but he was unable to miss the blow entirely. The blade tore through his robes and slashed his side. He cried out in pain and slumped over.

The doors to the throne room burst open and someone cried out Sehun’s name. It was a voice he recognised, and he turned his head and gasped. Junmyeon, Chanyeol, and Yixing stood gathered on the threshold, dressed in armour with weapons drawn. Sehun stared in shock but Tao’s sound of pain drew him away from the sight of his friends.

Jiyoung raised the sword at the sight of the three men.  
 “You – Kim Junmyeon?” he said in a hushed voice.  
 “Yes,” Junmyeon said in a low voice that chilled Sehun’s nerves. “Where are the rest of the princes? Where is the king?”  
 “They’re all dead,” Jiyoung said with a gesture to the king’s body on the throne.

There was a moment of silent horror in the room while Sehun hurried over to Tao.  
 “Tao, are you okay?” he asked frantically. But when he touched Tao’s arm he pushed him away viciously.  
 “Don’t touch me!” he spat. “Stay away from me!”

Chanyeol rushed over to Sehun and pulled him away from Tao.

 “Who is he? What’s going on, Sehun?” he asked.

Before Sehun could respond he saw Jiyoung in the corner of his eye raise his sword again and he felt a spark of panic. He was torn between his anguish for Tao and his concern for Junmyeon and his friends.

 “You’re an exile, how dare you return here,” Jiyoung said. “I’m the new king now, and you’re still – “  
 “Shut up,” Junmyeon snarled. “You were always spineless. Now that you’ve killed him you think you’re going to get the throne? The kingdom is collapsing around you.”  
 “I didn’t kill him,” Jiyoung said with a humourless laugh. “It was baby Sehun here, with this very sword.”

He held up the sword to show the blood stained blade and hilt, briefly illuminated by a flash from the battle outside. Junmyeon gasped and Sehun jumped to his feet, wincing from the pain in his body. The healing potions were starting to wear off fast.

 “No, he’s lying! Junmyeon – you all have to go,” he said anxiously. “The battle – “  
 “The rebels are winning outside,” Yixing interjected. “We came to help, Sehun. I’m representing the Mages Council and Chanyeol is representing the Knight Orders and we brought armies with us. It was decided that intervention was needed in Antilia.”  
 “Antilia doesn’t need outside intervention!” Jiyoung shouted. “I’m the king now so everything is under control – “  
 “There is no king,” Junmyeon snapped and without warning he rushed forward towards Jiyoung.

 “Junmyeon!” Sehun shouted.

Jiyoung raised Sehun’s sword just in time to deflect Junmyeon’s attack. But Sehun saw the unbridled rage and intent in Junmyeon’s face and his eyes; reflecting the years of pain and anger he experienced at the hands of the king. Princes were never trained for combat – Jiyoung hardly stood a chance. Junmyeon attacked him ruthlessly and all the prince could do was dodge and attempt to defend himself with the blade.

 “Stop, Junmyeon! Stop!” Sehun cried.

Hearing Sehun’s voice made Junmyeon stop, but Jiyoung took it as an opportunity to attack him from behind. However, one swift movement from Yixing caused the sword to fly out of his hand. Junmyeon turned back to Jiyoung, fuelled with more rage.

Before Sehun could stop Junmyeon from killing his brother, before anyone could do anything, an explosion tore through the far end of the throne room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My deepest apologies for taking 900 years to update this fic but uni really ruined my life and sucked all the happiness and motivation out of my soul ;(  
> Happy holidays and happy new year!!


End file.
